If Only
by written.ambition
Summary: You should never live in regret. You should make up for your mistakes. You should always be with the one you want and love. Even if they are falling for someone else. And what about that unbreakable bond that ties the two of you together? Your child. TxG
1. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot. _

_Prologue-_

Present:

Out in the world mistakes and regrets are made everyday. They happen by accident and they can happen on purpose. Some are forgivable and some are not. They can hurt people and they can also make fortunate situations better. Mistakes and regrets are what occurs in everyday routines. They can happen in the smallest and insignificant ways. Like when you accidentally spill your drink all over your paperwork. Or when you regret not leaving five minutes earlier so you didn't miss the subway to work.

And unfortunately, sometimes the mistakes and regrets that you make, can have the biggest impact on your life.

For Troy Bolton, his whole life was filled with mistakes and regrets. He had chances handed to him and ones that he made himself. Some he ignored and some he took in with the biggest smile on his face.

The day he met Gabriella Montez was no mistake, nor a regret. But what happened between them, what he had caused, were the biggest mistakes and regrets he could ever make. Some were ones that he would never give up or feel bad about. But some were so horrible and heartbreaking that he knew he didn't deserve her.

Troy watched as the beautiful brunette with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen, walk down the long aisle with the widest and happiest smile he had ever seen on her striking face.

The way the sun hit her face in the perfect way was making her shine like an angel. The way her hair was pinned up with a few soft curls hanging out and around her face, that was hidden by the thin white veil. Her white gown, was trailing behind her and making her seem so elegant and flawless. The dress hung around just above her chest and all the way down her toned legs. Her tanned skin was making her seem so exotic and out of reach, like her touch would burn you.

He watched and stayed frozen as she blushed and shyly looked down to the ground when she felt everyone's eyes on her. He noticed how she gripped the small elegant bouquet in her hands tighter as she placed one foot before the other in a continuous pattern.

Troy felt his eyes sting in slight pain as he hadn't been able to blink away from her astounding beauty. She was the one person he had loved with his whole heart. The one girl he first found love in. The first woman who loved him back for being just him and no one else. They were destined to be together. They were brought together by, what Troy thought was fate. They had been together for most of their young lives.

But as Troy watched as she walked passed him without a glance his way, he felt the reality of the situation return and his heartbeat to quicken in despair.

Troy stood numbly and watched as she finally reached the end of the long aisle and to be handed to another man that was not him. He felt his insides bleed out and sting with sharp pains. He realized a familiar hand help him to sit back down in the wooden chair and watch as another man marry, who he believed to be, his soul mate. The love of his life.

Troy Bolton knew that this was only happening because of his mistakes. And he regretted every minute of everyday that brought him to watch the priest place Gabriella's hand with the other man's and start the ceremony that would tie them together for the rest of their lives. It was at the precise moment that Troy started to feel the regret of making the biggest mistake in his life.

* * *

_Chapter One-_

_Past:_

In all honesty Gabriella Montez never really thought she would be in _this_ type of situation. She never imagined or dreamed that she would be feeling like this right now. Gabriella had always imagined the complete opposite. She saw their lives being entwined together forever and loving each other until they both took their last breath. It was very clear to her now that that dream was so farfetched and out of reach. It would never be the same again.

Gabriella stood there in shock and complete heartache. How the could the one person she loved with her entire heart be so cruel and unkind? Were the last ten years a long cruel joke? Did it mean everything to her and nothing to him?

Gabriella jerked her hand and pulled the door back to be locked. She felt the salty tears fall down her face and quietly walk away like she was invisible. She sat down on the couch that they had sat together on so many occasions before and pulled her legs up to her face. She rested her chin on the top of her knees and cried until she couldn't any longer.

After what felt like hours, and maybe it had been, she heard the voices become louder and closer. She knew they wouldn't see her, she was invisible. She heard him talk softly to the other person and heard the woman's soft giggle. Every word, every touch and every laugh that they shared for their goodbye, was a stabbing pain in Gabriella's chest.

Finally she heard the door close and heard him sigh to himself. Was the other woman that great? Did she mean that much to him and her so little? Again with the questions that she didn't want to ask, but desperately wanted answers for.

The sound of his footsteps came closer and she finally came face to face with him. She saw the way he tensed immediately and his eyes widen in fear. She felt the tension in the room grow and heighten to amazing lengths.

"Gabriella?" She heard the fear and shock in his voice. He wasn't the only one feeling lost and out of place. She felt like that too, just much more worse. "How long have you been home?" His voice continued to shake and quiver. If it was any other moment, she would have laughed at the way it squeaked, but this was no laughing matter.

"Ever since I walked in and found you fucking that other girl."

Gabriella kept her eyes on him and made sure he could see the hurt and pain that was being held in them. She saw him flinch at her words and felt a little better for making him hurt, it was just a taste of what she was feeling, soon he would get the full bite.

"Brie. I swear…I…it didn't…this wasn't the way…I'm sorry."

Gabriella closed her eyes and felt herself shake in absolute pain. He wasn't making excuses to cover himself. He wasn't lying to make her feel better. He wasn't denying anything either. He was just standing their in his green silk boxers and staring at her. Waiting for the reaction both were expecting. Both thought and assumed she would blow up. She would yell and scream her frustration out and walk away. But she didn't.

"Who is she?" Her voice quivered in pain and she re-opened her eyes to see him staring so intently at her with his own pain.

"A new intern at the firm."

Gabriella accepted that he was telling the truth and felt calmer, but it still hurt so much to know that he had betrayed her. Maybe it was only the one time.

"How long?"

"A little over six months."

She shook with sobs and covered her mouth to try and capture them and not show him anymore of her emotions. But the feeling of betrayal and ache in her heart was too much. Six months? Six months of lying and hurting her, without her even knowing. Six months of their relationship was a lie to her and she felt like the biggest fool under the sun.

The question she was wanting to ask was eating away at her. It was banging into the sides of her brain for the last few minutes. She didn't want to ask him, but she had to. "Do…do you love her?" She saw the way his eyes looked distant and faraway. He finally looked at her, really looked at her and let a tear slip from his own eyes.

"I…I think I could. I don't know."

Her breathing quickened and her heart beat faster. But how can a broken heart beat? She heard him come towards her and sit beside her. He took in her shaking form and held her close. She never thought she would let him touch her again, he had touched and been with another and he had no right to hold her the way he was, and yet she let him. She continued to cry into his chest until she fell into a black aybss.

When she awoke, she found them still laying on the couch and with his arms around her waist. It was then she remembered what happened and felt ill with his touch on her. She removed his arms from her and got up so she wouldn't be near him. She watched as he reached out for her, or who he could have thought was his lover, and found a pillow instead.

The man she loved with her whole heart had lied and deceived her in the worst possible way. And she had let him hold her in the one of the most intimate ways and cried within his tight embrace. She felt weak and disgusted in herself. In him.

She walked away and entered the room she had stepped away from before. She could smell the scent of sex in the air and it made her want to be sick. The room was only meant for her and him to make the types of sounds she had heard earlier. Only she was suppose to call his name out pleasure. Only she was suppose to feel him embedded within herself. But now someone else had had him.

Gabriella rushed to the walk-in closet and grabbed her two suitcases. She filled them both to the top with her belongings and cried silently to herself while doing so. She stopped mid-track when she heard his approaching steps and then turned to see him staring confusingly at her.

"You're leaving?"

The question made her knit her eyebrows together in anger and turned back to place the rest of her things in her suitcases. "Of course I am. If you honestly expect me to stay here and continue living this lie, then you're wrong." She felt more tears fall down her porcelain face.

"Gabriella. Please…just…let me explain."

"I did. And there's nothing left to say. You cheated. I have no idea why. I thought…I thought everything was fine. That we were fine. But…obviously I was very wrong."

"No you weren't. We were happy. Brie, please…let's just talk through this. I still love you."

Gabriella had heard enough. She didn't want to hear more of his lies. How could she trust anything he told her now? But when he told her he still loved her, she lost it and spun on her heels to meet his tear-stained face. "Love me?" She hissed. "You don't love me. If you loved me at all, just the slightest…you wouldn't have done this." She zipped the cases up and pulled them from the bed and pulled out the handle to carry them with. "You don't love me. And I'm starting to believe that you never did."

She saw him stride towards her and pull the bags out of her grasp and tighten his rough hands on her shoulders. "I do love you. I have always loved you. It was 'forever and always' remember? I do love you. I love you Gabriella."

She shook her head no and pulled away from him. "Liar." She looked at him and pierced her painful gaze into his eyes. "It was all lies. How can you love me 'forever and always' when you were bedding your whore?" She picked up the handles again and dragged them down that corridor to the front door.

"Please. Please don't leave Brie. Please."

Gabriella turned back around and saw him on his knees, begging for her to stay. To stay with him and continue living a lie. She wiped the tears away from her looked down at her left hand. She pulled the two silver rings off of her finger and chucked them at his bended knees.

"This is over. I'm no longer your wife or tied to you. Goodbye Troy."

Troy Bolton watched as the love of his life walked out the door and realized he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. So far.

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Reviews? Lol. Enjoy. Cheers.**


	2. Beautiful Liar

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot. _

_Chapter Two-_

It was hard to be alone in the world. It was hard to find someone you could truly love. And it was very hard to be able to find someone who you thought to be the love of your life and then to find out that it was all a lie and they had betrayed you all along. Troy had left Gabriella to be an empty shell. A shell that was now closed off and tired of all the emotions she was going through.

Gabriella had left her home with her husband, well, soon-to-be ex husband, and had taken her car and driven to the nearest park and cried her eyes out. Her whole body shook in pain and heartache. Her sobs were heard throughout the car and even some passers by could hear her.

It took her several attempts to calm herself down and try to move, but her heart was beating so fast and so much that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. It was then she decided to call her best friend and hope that someone still cared enough to come to her rescue. As soon as she called the eccentric and over-dramatic blonde, she found the comfort and support she desperately needed.

Sharpay Evans had been her best friend since Middle School. Sharpay and Gabriella balanced each other out. One was too much and one was so little. One was rich and big-headed and the other was middle class and her head was the standard size. Both were beautiful and intelligent. There wasn't one girl who wasn't jealous towards the 'dynamic duo' and every guy desired to be their boyfriend. They were inseparable and the best of friends towards each other. When one needed the other, they were there. Whether it was a break-up with a boyfriend, a fight between the parents, a fight between the School's slut or a death in the family, they called the other and within minutes, they were side by side and comforting each other. It was and always will be that way.

"I can't believe him. I can't believe him."

Gabriella turned away from the glistening lake and turned to Sharpay, while they both swished their legs in the water below them. They had found a nearby jetty and found it to be a perfect place to bitch and vent about a certain blue eyed, chestnut haired dickhead.

"Neither can I. It just feels so…weird and unreal." Although there were passers walking by, their conversation couldn't be heard, yet Gabriella still felt the need to whisper.

"I should go over there and kill him." Gabriella snorted a curt laugh. She had been waiting to hear the cruel threats her melodramatic friend could come up. Maybe she could use one.

"First I'd start with his face. Nobody should look that perfectly flawless. Maybe a few punches to the face and shave his eyebrows off." Gabriella had started to smile, but nothing had wowed her yet. "Or maybe we could slip him some chloroform and then tie him up to Eifel Tower, butt naked, and chop off his penis and watch as he cries like a little bitch." Gabriella laughed a little, the thought of Troy not being able to use his equipment on any one else again sounded appealing. "But then we would be arrested and sent to prison for kidnapping and…well…possible murder. Not sure how to get out of that one." Gabriella was starting to feel a little better at the effort Sharpay was putting in to hurt her soon-to-be ex, but the thought of actually hurting Troy was starting to hurt her. Unlike him, she could never do such a spiteful act to him.

"I've got it! I've got it!" After Sharpay practically alerted everyone in the park that she had 'gotten it' she recomposed herself and pulled Gabriella close to her so no one could hear them. Even though no one was paying attention anymore to the 'crazy pink blonde'. "We'll send a clown over there who will start eating marshmallows while riding a bike."

As soon as Sharpay had finished her brilliant plan, Gabriella broke out in a fit of laughter. Her angelic laugh could be heard from across the park and to anyone else it was just a bunch of girls acting stupid or immature. But to Sharpay it was music to her ears. Although it hadn't been long since the shocking and unbelievable news of Troy cheating on her best friend, Sharpay knew it was going to take forever to get her to feel again. To get Gabriella to be herself again. To love and trust again. It was a task she wasn't going to fail. As her best friend, it was job, duty and honour to help her out in anyway she could.

"Oh God Shar." Putting Troy's large fear of clowns, dislike of marshmallows and unsuccessful attempts at riding a bike together was genius. It was probably the most suitable and non-illegal deed they could do. "It sounds brilliant." Gabriella gave her friend the best attempt of a real genuine smile, but both knew it was a failed attempt.

"Come on my sweet. Let's get you home and rested. It's been a long day and _we_ all need a rest."

Gabriella understood Sharpay's double meaning and nodded her head in agreement. "Ok. Let's go home."

Home was now going to be Sharpay's and her fiancée's townhouse. Home was now going to be somewhere she felt loved and cared for. Home was now going to be anywhere that Troy Bolton wasn't.

* * *

Troy heard the front door open and prayed to God Almighty that it was Gabriella coming back. He knew it was far-fetched, but maybe she came to listen to him. Give him a chance to explain and talk about what had happened and why he did what he did. Who was he kidding? He got drunk one time at a office party and whisked the girl off with his drunken flirtations and sweet mumblings.

When he awoke the next morning, he came face to face with a beautiful young girl, who he faintly remembered her name was Delysia Holt, who seemed to be in her early twenties, while Troy had just celebrated his twenty-seventh birthday. Although nearing an older age, Troy was still considered young and handsome. His looks were flawless and mouth-droopingly perfect. His white teeth shone with every open mouthed smile. His azure eyes sparkled all the time. Men were always jealous of his high intelligence and good looks. No one should be that well produced.

Troy remembered trying to get away from the girl that was clinging to him so he could go home and do some damage control with his probably worried wife. But when he got out of the tight grasp Delysia held, she awoke and realized she had slept with her boss.

At the beginning it was all a mistake and both agreed to never mention it again and forget what had happened. Easier said then done. After a while the pressure of his guilt and lying to Gabriella got to him. He needed to tell Gabriella what had happened, but when he went to discuss the matter with Delysia she begged him not to. She didn't want to be fired from her job. She was ambitious and loved every aspect of her job. She thought he was going to take it away from her.

She begged him not to punish her for her selfishness and stupidity and admitted to him that she had a crush on him but hadn't had the courage to do anything about it. So when he was slightly intoxicated, she took advantage of the situation. Yes it was immoral and selfish, but she was slightly tipsy herself and she had found some unexplainable courage within herself that night.

Troy explained that he wasn't going to get her fired or in trouble and felt bad when she broke down in tears. He felt bad that their one time mistake was hurting everyone. Even if they didn't know about it. When he had embraced her and held her tight and told her comforting words, both were shocked to wake up once again to each other naked on his office lounge.

So they tried to ignore it again, but she came up with the conclusion that there had to have been something between them that had caused this twice. Troy didn't know why but his stupidly agreed and saw some sense in her conclusion. So they continued the affair. They worked closer together and would flirt with each other when no one would look. They sneaked off during lunch breaks for quickies and make-out sessions. They secretly called each other and even found time to meet during after work hours. They became so close, Troy even had a nickname for her, Del, not creative or unusual, but it was just for him. Their sordid affair was getting deeper than any one of them had anticipated. Although it broke his heart every time he betrayed Gabriella, he couldn't help but feel his heart being pulled in another direction.

But as soon as he heard Gabriella question his love for Delysia, he wasn't so sure anymore. And as soon as he watched Gabriella walk out of the home they had built together, he felt his heart break and knew he had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Troy was pulled back out his thoughts when he heard a door slam and went looking for whoever had intruded into his home.

"Hello?" Troy was relieved to see his old School friend Chad Danforth, but was shocked and confused when he was met with Chad's hard and rough fist to his jaw. "Uhn. Whad da hell mun?" His mouth was now dripping with his crimson blood and as he tried to cradle his most probably broken jaw, he felt another blow to the stomach. "UHN. Ow, fuck. Stop it." Troy dropped to his knees and cried out in pain when he felt a kick to the side of his leg.

"How could you? How the fuck could you fucking ruin her life like that? You fucked up son of a bitch? I could kill you Troy. I could kill you right here, right now with my bare hands."

Never before had Troy seen Chad like this. He was usually a laid back kind of guy. He took things serious, but he was always the guy that tried to even everything out. He was the one that made every tense situation calmer with a wise crack joke or snide remark. He was the funny and yet serious one.

"Look Chad I know this is fucked up-"

"Oh really? You realize now? Well too fucking late Troy."

Troy knew why Chad was acting this way. Chad and Gabriella had grown up together. They had formed such a tight friendship that nobody could come between. Not even Troy or Chad's fiancée could break the bond between them. They were both the 'only child' within their families, having no siblings could make for a boring childhood, but both found a friend and confident in the other. It was during the sixth grade that the Danforth family had to move away to another state. A state that held an eleven hour trip between them. But no matter how much time or miles kept them apart, they both still kept in contact and talked to each other quite frequently. So yes, Troy knew very well why Chad was beyond pissed. He had hurt the closest thing Chad had to a sister.

"I can't believe you man. I can't believe you did this to her. I trusted you. I thought you were a good guy. Now I see how very wrong I was."

Troy felt the guilt in his chest rise with every true word Chad spoke. It was because of Chad that Troy and Gabriella met. Gabriella had come to visit him during a Summer vacation. Chad and Troy were best friends. They laughed at the most immature and smallest things. Apparently small things amuse small minds. They became close and had practically everything in common. Their love for basketball. The strength and courage the two held. The dislike for Brussels sprouts. Everything. They were connected in another way. They were companions. Best friends. Brothers.

So when Chad saw the exchange between a sweet sixteen year old Gabriella and a intrigued seventeen year old Troy, he knew that only something good could become of them. How wrong he was.

"Chad. Please…I'm sorry." Troy pleaded with his eyes to let Chad hear him out. But was only met with his icy stare and piercing gaze.

"I can't even stand to be around you. You cheated on her. For six months. Six months Troy. That's half a year. That's not an affair, that's a relationship." Chad looked away and shook his head in disbelief. "Who the hell are you? The Troy Bolton I know would not have done this. He loved his wife. He would do anything for her. He would never do this to her. But you? You're a complete stranger. You're not Troy Bolton. And you're no longer my friend."

Troy watched as another person who he cared for and loved walk out his life. Having the two most important people in your life walk out of it, was too heartbreaking and painful. He had really fucked up.

* * *

**Quick update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and pm'ed me. You guys are amazing. Glad you guys love this one. Review? Too hard on Troy? Cheers.**


	3. Dead And Gone

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot. _

_Chapter Three-_

"Wow man. I should kick your ass too, but looks to me that Chad did a good enough job."

Troy growled his annoyance to the comment made by his so-called friend and let out a gasp of pain while sitting back into his recliner chair. Jason Cross had heard the news through the grapevine and knew Troy deserved an ass kicking. So imagine his surprise when he arrived with a pair of boxing gloves and some hot clue to find Troy already laying on the ground moaning out in pain.

"She's never going to forgive me is she?" Troy knew the answer already, he just hoped it could be the one he wasn't expecting.

"Nope. You fucked up bad Bolton."

Troy threw a dirty look at Jason and laid back again. "Why was I such an idiot? Why did I let it go that far?" He was questioning himself instead of Jason.

Jason looked to his friend and saw actual guilt, pain, remorse and despair. He assumed Troy had just started the affair for the fun and thrill of it. He didn't expect him to feel sorry or saddened over betraying Gabriella.

"How the hell _did_ it happen Troy? I mean…look at Gabriella. How could you give her up for some meaningless shag in the office?"

"I…it wasn't meaningless."

Jason knit his eyebrows together in confusion and then his usual gentle face features turned to angry ones. "What do you mean by that Troy?" He was speaking through his teeth.

"God Jase…it…at the beginning it was a mistake. But then…everything just…she told me things that made so much sense. She made me believe that what we were doing was…right. She told me she loved me and…I didn't hesitate to say it back to her. When the time was right."

Troy saw Jason's fists clench together and hoped he wasn't in for another beating. Or having to watch as another friend walk out of his life.

"You son of a bitch. I can't believe you fell in love with your mistress."

"She's not my mistress." The words hitting the both them of but in their own painful way.

"Then what the hell is she Troy? You're girlfriend? You're next wife? You're fuck buddy?" Jason was mad and throwing accusations around but he couldn't help but feel the disappointment in his long time friend. "You threw all this…" Jason gestured with his arms around the room and looked around the once loving home to make his point and then back to Troy. "…away for…I don't even know what. But you're the biggest idiot for doing so."

"Look I don't need you coming into my home and ripping into me, ok? I get it. I fucked up, I fucked up bad and now I've lost…everything." Troy felt his anger dissolve after his outburst, but felt worse for not having any answers that everyone was going to be seeking.

Jason looked at his friend and felt more disappointment and pity. "Look man. I'm sorry. But I love Gabriella like a sister. We all do. But the thought of you just…hurting her like that…is…"

"Unbelievable. I know." Troy finished Jason's unsure statement and felt his eyes prick with wet tears. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this."

Jason shook his head and sat beside his friend and gently slapped him on the back for some type of comfort. "I hate to say this Troy. But I don't think you can."

* * *

"So when are you going to tell him? You are going to tell him right?" Gabriella turned her heavy head away from the white porcelain toilet and gave an unrecognizable grunt.

It was too early and hurt too much to think about her current situation. It was times like this where she wished she was fifteen again and the possibility of marrying Jonny Depp wasn't as far-fetched as it really was. Back then she was a dreamer. A believer. But now, she was heartbroken and torn.

"You need to tell him Gabi. He may be a complete dickhead…but he has the right to know." The constant nagging of Chad was getting to her and she couldn't help the outburst he had provoked in her.

"God damn it Chad. I know ok. I know he has to know. But does it have to be right now, right this second when I still have my head stuck in a bloody toilet purging all this vile shit up?"

Chad sighed to himself and mentally kicked himself for being an ass. "I'm sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to push. I just…always thought this would happen differently."

Gabriella half laughed and thought the exact same thing. "I know. So did I. Now…now I'm going to be a single divorced Mother who grows to be an old spinster and has 33 cats."

Chad laughed half heartily and went to go sit beside her on the cold tiled ground. It wasn't small, but he sat next to her and held her tight as if they were squashed together. "Do you really think he's going to sign for a divorce when he founds out your pregnant?"

"He better. He has no right to say or do otherwise. He broke our wedding vows and he broke my heart. I won't let him have the chance to do that to _my_ child."

"You're not going to let him be apart of the child's life?" Chad didn't mean to sound accusing, but he was just handed with one of the most awkward situations ever.

"Right now I'm a scorned, hurt and very hormonal woman. I don't know what I want and I don't know what's going to happen." Gabriella rested her chin on the top of her pulled up knees and leaned her body into Chad's. "I just need time and if I tell him now then I'm going to say and do all the wrong things and make this worse then it has to be."

Chad pulled her closer and felt her body shake when she started to cry. He soothed her with his kind words and soon enough she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled to himself and prayed that his soon-to-be wife wasn't going to be in the same position any time soon. He wanted children, of course, but not for a while. Neither did she. They were perfectly matched.

But so were Gabriella and Troy Bolton.

Finally after she felt that she could no longer purge her guts out, Chad swiftly and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guest bedroom. When he placed her small and fragile body on the comfortable bed, he heard the door creak open more and turned to see his smiling fiancée.

Chad returned the smile while pulling a comfort blanket over Gabriella's tired figure. He quietly made his way out and pulled the smiling brunette with him.

"It looks amazing baby." He sat them down on the soft material lounge and was hugging her from behind. He pulled a strand of hair through his fingers and smiled seeing such a dramatic change for her. "I love it. I love you."

The girl being held in his tight embrace smiled and relaxed within his gentle hold on her. "It's different and I'm sure Gabi's going to get the shock of her life when she wakes up. I just hope all this change won't affect her and the baby."

Chad narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and shook his head. "I still can't wrap my head around it. How could he cheat on her? I thought everything was fine. I mean…this baby isn't an accident. Gabi said they both agreed on trying."

"I know. That's what's so shocking. Imagine…finding out that you're pregnant and the day you decided to tell your husband the good news you find him in bed with another woman. I can't even understand how he could do that to her."

"Gabi asked him if he loved her. The other woman, I mean." Chad knew it was going to make the hatred for Troy bigger, but he there wasn't one thing he had never told the loving women in his arms.

"What did the spineless dick say for himself?" The venom and anger spilling through her tone was evident.

Chad lowered his head as if he was the one to be ashamed of the answer. He knew he shouldn't have felt like that, but he did feel ashamed for having thought Troy was his trusted friend. "He told her that he could."

"I'll kill him."

Chad laughed and nestled his face in the crook of his loving partner's neck. "This is all just so much to take in. Promise me we won't end up like them. Promise me…you'll love me forever? Please." Chad had never felt so vulnerable or defenceless before. And here he was begging the woman he loved more than anything to stay with him always.

The woman turned to face his dark skinned face and looked at him lovingly. "I swear to you Chad William Danforth that I will love you always. No matter what." She placed a sweet kiss on his soft full lips and pulled back to see him smiling like an idiot.

"I love you too Sharpay Amelia Evans."

Sharpay gave a small giggle and snuggled closer to the warm body close to hers. She thought back to when they had met. It had been just like Troy and Gabriella. Introducing the two best friends to each other and then falling head over in heels in love. Sharpay's first thought of Chad was that she had never seen such unruly and unkempt hair before and saw it as her mission to try and do something to it. But as many before her, she realized that it was a mission impossible.

The bonded over time while Troy and Gabriella were doing the same. Although each pair lived eleven hours away from each other, neither one of them stopped talking to each other. Whenever Gabriella would go visit Chad for the holidays, Sharpay would attend. Whenever Chad would visit Gabriella for birthdays and family functions, Troy would be trailing right behind him.

Soon enough all four families became close and became the older and doubled versions of their children. Within a short amount of time, all four families were the closest set of friends anyone could ask for.

So when Chad and Troy came back to Chad's childhood hometown, he found the courage to ask Sharpay out on her Seventeenth birthday and was thrilled to see her jump up and down as her way of saying 'yes'. Not long after that, even with the long distance, the two found themselves in a very serious relationship with each other and haven't been parted since.

When it was time to choose their colleges and future lifestyles, both came to the conclusion of attending the same college and applied for the esteemed and impressive School of Brown. Both lived together in a small flat about 10 minutes from campus so they could be catch up on all the time they missed out on during their last High School Years. They graduated, both with honours and then moved back to Albuquerque where Sharpay opened up on her own Boutique and Chad had opened his own bar. Both doing what they loved and enjoyed, were happy to stand side by side with each other and support each other no matter what life threw at them. Fortunately life was being good to them and they had never been happier.

The thought of her being so happy and living in pure bliss while her best friend did not, disturbed Sharpay a huge amount. So she came up with the only thing she could think of.

"Chad, Hunny? When can we send the clowns to Bolton?"

* * *

**The events of Troy's affair will be mentioned in the next chapter. Hope it comes out clear and understandable for you all. :) Just want to also mention when you imagine the character for Delysia Holt, imagine Emma Watson (Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter movies). It will make sense as to why I chose her when you (hopefully) read the next chapter, but I see her as Delysia. Also just to help out if I annoyed any of you with a confusing name, it's pronounced 'Del-is-ia'. Review? Cheers.  
**


	4. She Will Be Loved

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot. _

_Chapter Four-_

Her body felt warm and safe. It was almost like she was in a protective bubble. The warmth of the blankets were helping her relax and feel at ease. The feeling of a new bed and mattress was strange to her. She hadn't left the comfort of _their_ bed in years. They had bought it together spontaneously when shopping for towels. One minute they were looking at the difference between textures and the softness of blue and purple towels and the next they were testing out beds.

To be somewhere without her husband was strangely odd. The thought of not going back home and being held by him until they fell asleep was disturbing. The thought of her husband doing that with someone else instead was shattering her.

Gabriella had never imagined in all her life that she would end her marriage like they had. The thought of Troy with someone else was just too much. She started to try and erase the images she saw the day before, but couldn't. Soon it was all too much and the need to purge everything out was getting stronger.

Gabriella shot out of the comfort of the bed and raced to the joining bathroom and made it just in time to spill all the heaving contents out of her mouth.  
The taste was repulsive and sickening. The smell of the vile sickness was making the need to throw up happen again. She regrettably looked down and saw the revolting contents that she had spilled and made her heave her guts again.

This wasn't how she imagined this part in her life. In her fantasy land, Troy was holding back her hair and soothing her with his calm voice and caring words. He would let her sit in his lap while he rubbed circles on her back. He would tell her that she was ok and that it would be over soon. But he wasn't. He was most probably sleeping peacefully in his bed, twenty minutes away from her.

Gabriella felt the wet substance of her frustrated, angry and sad tears run down her delicate face and pushed herself to rest against the cold wall. She pulled her legs up to her and started rocking herself to calm down.

Her life was going to be so different now. So much change would happen. Would she ever see her in-laws again? The people who were so kind and caring towards her all her life. The people she trusted and loved back just as much. Would she have to give them up to? They were Troy's parents, so maybe she had to. Was that how divorces worked? Gabriella felt herself crying more as the thought of actually being by herself and no longer married to Troy was crushing to her. For years they spent their time together. Showed and talked about their love for each other. All of it, everything was just so deceiving.

An hour later Gabriella had finally picked herself up and cleaned up her mess. She grabbed a quick shower and decided to leave the sleeping couple, confused at first who the brunette was but was surprised to see it was her best friend, to rest for a bit more until she would inform them of her newest decision.

Gabriella quietly made her way out the front door and decided to take a long walk to try and sort through her messed up mind. Although the idea of cleaning her mind and trying to figure out where she stood and what would happen to her now, scared her. She didn't want to be away from Troy. She didn't want to leave him. She loved him. But as soon as all those thoughts crossed her mind, the reality came rushing back. He was falling in love with another woman. He was happier with someone that wasn't her.

Gabriella finally reached a close and small park. It was still early in the morning and there was hardly anybody there. Just the usual morning runners doing their warm-ups and a few people who would rush by trying to get to work on time. Everything to Gabriella seemed so rushed. In the last twenty-four hours she had found out she was definitely pregnant and that her husband had been cheating on her for six months.

Gabriella felt the cool air breeze hit her face and made her dark shade of brown hair blow in all directions. She smiled calmly to herself and placed her small hands on her flat stomach.  
It had been a week ago where her suspicions of being pregnant were getting more obvious. She was dead scared when she abruptly awoke one morning having the need to vomit all her guts out. Troy of course, was not there. He had left early for work, but left a small note telling her he loved her and that he would see her later that night.

Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. How easy it was to believe everything the person you loved tell you. How easy it was to never doubt them or question them.  
It wasn't like it was obvious. Troy had always stayed a little bit back for work over the years at the firm. He was a well known and impressive lawyer. Anybody within the tri-state area knew just how good he was at his job. Being a lawyer, you had commitments. So she never questioned why he would stay longer or why he had to leave earlier than usual.

It was all based on faith and trust that he got away with it for so long. Gabriella felt the need to hit herself over the head with a hammer for her stupidity. She was too much of a trusting and gullible person. He knew that. And he used that against her. She felt so stupid when all the small little facts and hints were starting to become obvious to her. She felt the tears run down her face again and tried to push them away so she didn't look like a crazy woman crying in a park.

"Gabriella?"

Upon hearing her name she looked up and saw the last person she was expecting. Standing before her was someone she could always run to when she had a problem. Run to when she was scared or frightened. For a long time in her life that person was Chad. He was the one she could always trust and rely on. But then she met him. He was different to all the other guys she had met. He was mysterious and kept to himself. He wasn't a loner, but he kept his private affairs private. Unlike his twin sister who yelled everything out on any available rooftop.

"Ryan?"

Before she knew what was happening she jumped to her feet and ran to his awaiting embrace. As soon as she was being held in his arms she felt more calm. More relaxed and more loved then she had felt in the day. She pulled back a little and just stared at his grinning face. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get back till next month."

Ryan Evans. He was young, handsome and talented. He had the potential to reach out and become the next Edward Norton. An esteemed and talented actor. Ryan had studied acting in Middle School. While Sharpay's talent led her to fashion, Ryan's led to fame. He had already been in a few independent movies. And had a huge blockbuster coming out in the fall.

Gabriella and Sharpay had attended and sat in the awestruck crowd every time he had a performance. He wasn't so sure on becoming an actor, he preferred to be behind the stage and what happened there. But he got so much positive feedback and contact numbers for agencies that he thought why not. It would just be another step to what he truly wanted. To be behind the camera instead of being in front. He loved everything about direction. He wasn't as bossy as his sister, but he was just as firm and in control. People admired his laid back and easy going attitude and respected him when he went from friend to boss and co-star. His co-workers had only ever had good things to say about him. To everyone, Ryan Evans was perfect.

"Well we finished earlier than expected. Last week actually. I was going to come next week for Jason's birthday…but uhh…I called from Shar last night."

Gabriella's face fell and the once happy and genuine smile had vanished, almost like it was never there. "Oh. She told you then."

Ryan saw the hurt and sad look on his oldest and dearest friend and wished he could do anything to take it away. Ryan lead her to the bench she had been sitting at before his arrival and laced their hands together.

"Hey. Don't be mad at her. I called last night and could tell something was wrong in her tone. I forced it out. I'm sorry."

"No. It's not you or Sharpay. I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I'm not." She looked back up to him and smiled to confirm herself. "I just…it's all going to be out soon. Everyone's going to know if they don't already. And I…I'm scared Ryan."

Ryan saw the tears slide down her face and tried his best to wipe them away, but more just came. He pulled her close to his chest and held her, calming her and reassuring her. "Why are you scared Gabi? You've got nothing to be scared about."

Gabriella pulled away and smiled at Ryan's caring nature. "I'm scared because…ever since I was sixteen my life revolved around Troy. I made sure I did and said the right things to impress him. I showed and told him how much I loved him everyday. I gave him my whole heart because I thought he would be the only one to have it. And now…it's like he threw it back at me in pieces. He's all I've ever known for the past ten years. How do I let that go? How do I forget all that? How can I live without him?"

"Hey…you're the strongest person I know." Ryan saw her roll her eyes and scoff in disbelief. "It's true. No one can even compare to you Gabi. Yes, Troy is your life. And he might be for a really long time to come. But with _your_ strength and in _your_ time, you'll be able to move on from that. I myself, could never even imagine what you're feeling or going through, all I know is that I know you're going to be a stronger person after this. You are an amazing woman Gabi. Don't ever doubt that."

Gabriella had stopped her crying and was now looking at Ryan in awe. "How is it that you know all the right things to say?"

"Well…I'm just_ that_ amazing. That's why. But I meant every word. It wasn't just a speech to make you feel better. It was the truth within my heart and I hope you know how much I care for you Gabi. You're like a sister…I know, I know, I can't take Chad's place..." He laughed along with Gabriella who rolled her eyes playfully slapped his arm. "…but…you're like family. And my family means the world to me. I love you Gabi. Never forget that."

Gabriella smiled genuinely and went to embrace him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Ryan. I love you too Ry. You mean the world to me also. You and your crazy sister."

Both laughed and then tried changing the topic to happier one. Soon the two were laughing and talking like they were teenagers. They did their usual banter between the two. Told each other the other was getting fatter. That they had buck teeth and their hair was falling out. It was really like they were a pair of teasing siblings.

"So how about tonight we go get completely smashed off of our faces? Hmm? My treat?" Ryan bargained.

Gabriella tilted her head in confusion. Didn't he know? "Ry, I can't exactly do that in my condition."

Ryan looked a little perplexed and taken aback a little but then shook his head. "What do you mean? I think after finding your husband with some 'ho' you would want to get shit faced? We use to in High School."

Gabriella laughed at his look of reminiscing the old days where if either Sharpay or Gabriella would go through a break-up they would go through the Evans liquor cabinet.

"Trust me Ryan. If I wasn't in my current situation, then this morning I would have been vomiting from alcohol poisoning." Gabriella amusingly watched as she saw the wheels in Ryan's head spin and finally get what she meant. Took him long enough.

"You're _pregnant?"_ Ryan was absolutely gob smacked and his mouth was hanging open like a fish.

"Ryan close your mouth before flies get in there."

Ryan immediately obeyed her request but still sat there like an staring idiot. "I…Shar didn't…this is…I mean…does he…how…_whoa_."

Gabriella fell into a fit of giggles and shook her head. "Is that all you have to say?"

"I just…this is…big. This is…going to get so…"

"Complicated."

Ryan vigorously nodded his head while still looking utterly stunned to death. Ryan then thought about her acting so afraid before. It was because she was afraid of being by herself and raising the baby on her own also. Not just Troy. Troy. As soon as the name entered his mind again, Ryan felt the sudden urge to go throttle him.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe him. How could he leave you when you're having his baby? I'm going to kill him. Yep…I'm going to kill him. Where's the nearest hardware store and Circus?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyebrows in curiosity and questioned him why he needed a hardware store and circus.

"So I can buy a machete or a chainsaw and pay a clown to go after him. _Duh_." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know…you and Sharpay are scarily alike. I don't like it. Remind me to never piss either of you two off."

Ryan faked a hurt expression and both stated laughing again. For the first time in the last twenty-four hours, Gabriella was starting to feel like herself again.

* * *

Troy had reluctantly entered his office and sighed heavily to himself when he sat down. His heart clenched when he saw the silver platted photo frame that held a photo of himself and Gabriella. They were both eighteen and at a local carnival in his and Chad's hometown. The girls had come down to visit for spring break and both begged their boyfriends to go. Neither Troy or Gabriella knew at the time, but Sharpay had taken a picture of them while they were embraced in each other's arms and Troy was looking down at her like she was the most important and shiniest object in the world. He was completely amazed by her.

Troy heard the soft knock on his door and told whoever it was to come in. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone but he knew who it was. He had closed his eyes when he was thinking back to the time at the carnival. He then felt the soft familiar hands of his…well…he didn't really know. Was she his mistress? He didn't know what she was. He never really expected to be in the position he was in. But then all thoughts were pulled out of his mind when he felt the hands run down his thigh and land on his crotch.

Troy wanted nothing more for her to continue their daily routine, (Greet him with a quick hand or blow job. Inform him of his daily meetings. Run and grab lunch together. Meetings with board members and partners. A quickie in the supply closet or his office. Paperwork and filing to be done. And then finish the day with whatever they felt like getting up to), but after yesterday's events, Troy felt ill of the thought of her touch on him and not Gabriella's.

Troy opened his eyes and pulled her hand away just as it slipped into his unzipped pants. He got up from his chair and walked a few feet away from so he could be away from her alluring scent and zipped himself back up.

"Look Del…we need to talk." He looked up to see her give him a questioning and confused look.

"Talk as in talk-talk? Or talk as in…I'm-breaking-up-with-you-talk?"

Delysia Holt was young and beautiful. She was ambitious and hard-headed. She always believed in her morals and beliefs. But they all pretty much threw out the window when she started shacking up with her married boss. She never really saw much in herself, but didn't think she was ugly. For a long time she only saw her reflection as being 'plain ol Jane', but when Troy Bolton started to tell her she was beautiful and made her feel like she the most important person in the world, she started to gain more confidence.

Delysia was far from plain. Her simple and yet striking beauty had people do double takes on her appearance. Men ogled at her every action and wish they were taking her home. Her golden blonde hair went to the tips of her shoulders due to the soft gentle curls they were in. Her narrow face was sharp and elegant. Her glowing brown orbs sparkled in curiosity and fear. Fear of being let go by someone she was falling very hard for.

"Just…talk." Troy walked slowly away from her some more and sat on the edge of his leather lounge that was positioned to the side of his roomy office. "I just…think we need to really discuss…whatever this is between us…before anything else happens."

Delysia studied the usual calm and collected Troy and noticed how jittery and anxious he was. She prayed to God that the past few months weren't going to be a waste. That all the lying and deceiving had happened for a reason. That there was a purpose as to why she now regards to herself as a 'home-wrecker' and bad person. She hated thinking like that, but what else was she than what she saw and felt everyday.

"Talk about what then? Is something the matter?"

"Yesterday…after you left my house. I found Gabriella home. She must have come in during our…well…she was there and she saw and heard everything. She…uhh, she left me."

Delysia felt her heart drop. She never meant for anything to happen. She never meant for the affair to get so far. And she never ever wanted for Troy's wife to found out about them. If roles were reversed, she would have killed the both of them on the spot. Delysia felt more guilt burden her when she realized she had actually been to his house and had raw-passionate sex with her boss while his wife was there. Could things get any worse?

"What did she say?"

"She wants a divorce. She threw me back her engagement and wedding bands." Troy looked down to his left hand and saw her wedding band on his pinkie, the only finger it would fit.

"Oh God. Troy…I'm…this is all so…God I don't even know what this is. Apart from fucked up."

Troy scoffed and nodded his head in agreement. "When she left I…wanted…"

Delysia patiently waited for him to continue. She saw him having some internal battle with himself as to what he wanted to say to her. Did he want her? Did he want a divorce also so they could be together. No more hiding? No more lies? Did he want everything she had wanted ever since they first kissed?

"...I wanted her to come back."

Troy finally looked back to the beautiful young woman standing across from him leaning back on the top of a guest chair and saw how her face fell as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew everything was going to come out. He wanted to tell her the truth. That he wasn't sure what was going to happen to them, but he wanted his wife back. And if that meant he couldn't talk, couldn't see or even couldn't work around her…then he would leave the firm straight away. Just for Gabriella.

"I…watched her walk out the front door, begging for her not to leave and all I wanted was for her to turn around and fall back into my arms." Troy saw the small tears well up in Delysia's eyes and felt his guilt risen. Not only had he hurt Gabriella, but he was now going to hurt another person he cared a lot for. His heart was being pulled in so many directions, he could feel it start to tear open. "But the thing is…my mind also went to you." He saw her look up and meet his intense gaze. "I love Gabriella. And I want to try and get her back. It's been like…two days and I miss her like hell. I love her. I don't want to lose her…but…I feel myself falling in love with you too."

Delysia narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She looked away from him and turned to the ground. "You can't have it both ways Troy. Do you know how selfish you sound right now?"

"I know that Del. God…I love Gabriella more than life itself. But I'm falling for you. Do you have any idea how hard this is for _me_? I want my wife whom I _love_. And yet…being near you, all I want is you." Troy let out an aggravated growl and fell back into the lounge. "I just…I don't know what to do."

"Do you have any idea how I feel Troy?" Delysia saw him look up with his guilty and pained eyes and felt her heart beat faster. "I came here so excited and eager to work here. I want to be helping those less fortunate and help win cases that are fair and right. To fight for justice and the good. But as soon as I saw you…all that vanished and it was like…instead of being passionate for my work. I became passionate for you. I ran around like a headless chicken trying to get your attention. But you never noticed me." She saw past Troy and felt her mind wander to all the times she had tried to gain his attention, but failed. "All the gossip hens in the office told me that no one had ever caught your eye because you were happily married and couldn't see yourself without her. But at the party you seemed so tense and angry and then you kept drinking and drinking and the next thing I know you're all over me and I'm kissing back like there was no tomorrow. I started to fall in love with you Troy. And now…I am hopelessly and desperately in love with you."

Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I…God…I think I love you too Del."

"Then…as bitchy and cruel as this sounds…then why win back your wife when you and I can be together? We love each other. The chances of her taking you back are so low. A woman would never want to take you back after this."

"You don't know Gabriella. You don't know what we had before…just…I don't even know why I started this."

The thought had also ran through Delysia's mind too. Why would a happily married man start an affair? "How can you not know? You were drunk yes, but…"

Troy sighed heavily and turned away from her again. "To be honest. I do." He took a deep breath and remembered why it all happened. "It was because I wanted to start a family and Brie didn't." He heard Delysia gasp and tried his best to not look up at her. "I thought after a few years of marriage, starting a family would be ideal. I wanted to see her carry my child and impatiently wait to see if it was a girl or boy. I wanted a little girl with Gabriella's brown curls and my blue eyes. Or a little boy with my hair and Gabriella's eyes. No matter what it was or what it would look like, I knew I would have loved it with everything I have." The thought of never having those children or that life hit Troy like a tonne of bricks. "The night of the party…we were both meant to show up. Gabriella knows a few people here and they love her. Everyone does." A dreamy look crossed his face and knew it was true. Everyone did love her, how could they not? "But she didn't show up…obviously…because we had a huge fight. About the possibility of trying for a baby. She wanted to wait another year or so because she was worried about it coming between her and her work. I just kept persisting the idea and she got so worked up about it we broke out in yelling and screaming. After an hour or so of constant shouting I left her there and came here. Then…well you know the rest."

Delysia nodded her head slowly and then took her time to piece the puzzle together. "So…you got drunk because you and your wife had a fight and thought, instead of going back home to fix the problem…you would fuck me?"

Troy flinched at her words but reluctantly nodded his head 'yes'.

"I know I'm a real ass and deserve to be called every name under the sun and to be burned alive…but…I just didn't know how to cope. In all years of being together that was the biggest fight we had had. When I got home the next day Gabriella was frantic and worried as hell. I felt even worse. She kept blaming herself and because I was in so much shock of what had happened…I didn't correct her. Then…" He scoffed at the memory and shook his head. "…then she told me she was up all night and was worried that she had ruined us and thought I was going to leave her. I told her I wouldn't. Then she smiled her gorgeous smile and whispered to me that she wanted what I wanted too. A family. A week later she went off of her pill and we started trying."

"God Troy. You really are a bastard aren't you?" Delysia was seething. Not only was he spilling everything out now, but…if Gabriella had ended up pregnant…then would Troy had still agreed to the affair and met with her in their secret places? Or would he have ended it as soon as possible? "What would you have done if she got pregnant?"

"I…I don't know. I would have…done the right thing."

"Too late for that now."

Troy and Delysia looked up from each other and towards the door where an angry and pissed off Sharpay Evans was standing. Troy didn't recognize her at first due to the new brunette looking hair, but as soon as he did he felt his heart drop and could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on their ends. Hell had just entered his office…wearing a shit load of pink.

"Hello Troy-boy."

* * *

**Quick update. Just becuase you guys deserved it. Thank you all so much for loving this story and your support. :) Means the world to me. The next chapter is one of my favourites and I really hope you're all going to love it...bitchy Sharpay? Need I say more? It had me in some tears so just pre-warning. And I really hope I got the point of Delysia not being all that bad or whatever across. It is hard to resist a guy looking like Zac. But to me she is young, niave and very in love with Troy. And she knows it's wrong, but she loves him. Well that was the point...if I didn't make it...well there you go. Haha. Thanks again so much. Opinions? Reviews? Cheers. **


	5. Fear And Loathing

**OK, the last post was a mistake. I accidentally clicked the wrong document, so if you read and it thought WTF, then sorry. That was for another story. My bad. Anyway, this is the real chapter and I hope this chapter is fully enjoyed and Sharpay does you all justice. Like I said, one of my favourite chapters. :) Again, sorry. Cheers. **

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot. _

_Chapter Five-_

Fear. Fear is an emotion or intense feeling of anxiety and apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger. That was the exact feeling Troy was receiving all over his shaking body. The intense fear he was feeling was due to the possible danger of a very pissed off looking, newly-done, brunette wearing a light pink blouse with a black singlet underneath and a knee-length black pencil skirt. And of course to finish the outfit off, a pair of hot pink pair of Manolo Blonichs.

"Sharpay?" Troy felt his eyes widen when he heard his voice crack and squeak in panic and coughed to gain back his regular pitch of voice. "I mean, Sharpay." He noticed how Sharpay was now death staring the honey-blonde in the room and felt his fear heighten. "Sharpay what are you doing here? Is Gabriella ok?"

Once Sharpay heard her best friend's name roll off of Troy's tongue her attention quickly snapped back to the lying bastard before her. "Don't you dare mention her. You have no right to even think about her Bolton. Not after you got caught out with…" Sharpay looked back the shocked and scared girl and felt disgust rise in her then back to Troy. "…that _whore_."

Delysia stood there in shock and in somewhat her own fear. Once she saw Troy's face pale and his body tremble, she knew that something about this certain woman was terrifying. But when she heard the intruding stranger call her a whore, Delysia felt all her insecurities and fears of what people would think of her arise again. "I am not a whore."

Sharpay shot her head to the girl who had the actual guts to talk to her and felt her whole demeanour change into aggressive mode. "No. You're just the skank who decided to steal another woman's husband. Apparently neither one of you have any morals or value the sanctity of what marriage is. So to me dear, if it looks like a whore and talks like a whore…then you're a whore." Sharpay sent her sweet innocent smile and stood smirking in front of the two shocked lovers.

Troy had been frozen in place for the last few minutes. He still couldn't fathom the appearance of Sharpay. Why was she here? What was she going to do? "Look Sharpay that's enough. What are you doing here?"

Sharpay threw another death stare at Delysia and looked back at Troy with enough hate and disgust as she could muster. "I'm here to see my lawyer." She saw Troy scrunch his face in confusion and knew she was going to have the most satisfying moment in her life once she told him why she was here to see her family lawyer. "Mr Donaldson, you know him, he's head partner right Troy?" She saw him nod slowly and felt the ends of her mouth curve into a smirk. "Well Richard will be helping me with a certain case that involves you and my best friend." Sharpay joyously watched as the colour once again drained from Troy's face and smirked wider to herself.

"You mean Richard is going to represent Gabriella?"

"I told you to not mention her name. You still don't have the right. Nor will you ever again."

"I can do what the bloody hell I want Sharpay."

"Oh clearly. Seeing as you were fucking this bitch behind your wife's back for six months."

"Stop calling her names." Troy didn't want to make the matter worse by having Sharpay hurt Delysia's feelings and then knowing he would have to make her feel better later on. Troy looked towards Delysia and could tell she was torn between standing up for self and having a go at Sharpay or to just maturely walk away. "Look Del, could you please excuse me and Miss Evans. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

"It won't. But yes, maybe you should leave the adults to yell and scream at each other while you go strut your skank ass somewhere else." Sharpay gave another innocent looking smile and battered her long eyelashes.

Delysia was about to personally shut Sharpay's mouth herself, but told herself to calm down and nodded her head slowly. "I'll see you later Tro-Mr Bolton." She received another death glare from Sharpay and timidly walked out the room praying to God that she would never come across that hateful bitch again.

"Well she is just _darling_ Troy. No really, I see why you had to have her instead of your wife." Sharpay venomously spat.

"Look Sharpay, just stop it. She's no longer here, so stop with the bitchy remarks. I think you hurt her enough."

"Oh like you hurt Gabriella?" She saw him flinch and felt a wave of satisfaction rush through her. "And this is just the beginning Troy. If you honestly thought I was going to let this slide and watch my best friend cry herself to sleep every night because of your pathetic ass, then think again."

Every word that Sharpay spoke was just another stab to Troy's heart. It pained him to hear that Gabriella was so distraught and felt the guilt weigh down more. "She cries herself to sleep?" His voice was low and timid, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Of course she does. What? You thought she was going to jump up and down and throw fucking confetti? Yeah right Troy. I have never hated someone so much in my life before. Not only were you married to my best friend, but you're my fiancé's best friend. Well…was."

Another blow to the heart. Troy could literally feel the tears burn into his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for her to stop her verbal attack, but both knew he deserved it.

"And the worst part is…you didn't just destroy her Troy. You've completely broken her. I have never ever seen her like this. I want to hurt you so much just so you can feel a small piece of what she's going through. I hope you're happy Bolton."

"You think I'm happy Sharpay? I'm far from it. I hate what I did. I hate not being able to see Gabriella everyday. I hate being away from her. I hate-"

"Not being able to have your cake and eat it too?" Sharpay so rudely interrupted and watched as Troy sighed to himself and sat down on his lounge.

"I know you may not believe this…but…I never meant for this to happen and I'm sorry she got hurt."

"No Troy. You're just sorry you finally got caught. Did you honestly think she would never find out? That you could continue to make love with your wife but fuck some office tart?"

"Sharpay I said enough with the names. Her name is Delysia-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what her name is. To me she is the woman you have been sleeping with behind Gabriella's back. She is the woman you would rather have than Gabriella-"

"Hey. That is _not_ true." Troy had heard enough. Even though part of what Sharpay was saying was true. Why would he continue to sleep with Delysia if he didn't rather her to Gabriella at times? "I love Gabriella. I do. And I would give up anything to have her back."

"Even your slut?" Sharpay saw the slight hesitation in Troy and immediately knew something was different. The she remembered what Chad had told her. "Oh my God. You love her. You love your little office skank."

Troy didn't even try to correct her or tell her otherwise because both knew it was true. "Yes. I love Delysia. I love them both." Troy guiltily looked down to his feet and softly sighed to himself before looking back up to a stunned Sharpay.

Sharpay stood in shock. He loved her. He wasn't just having mind-blowing sex with her, but he was actually in love with her. "Fuck you Troy." She didn't quite know why, but she felt her own tears slide down her face. "I thought you were this Prince charming. I thought so high of you and…I trusted you. I loved you like a brother. And now…I…now I can't even…I _hate_ you Troy Bolton. I really, honest to God, _hate_ you."

Troy watched as her tears continued to fall down her beautiful face and felt his heart break again. Sharpay and Troy became close friends. They all were. They all depended and relied on each other. They all loved each other. It was the four of them against the world. And he just went and fucked it up.

"I hate me too."

Sharpay wiped away her moment of pain and recomposed herself. She took one last long look at a person she really did love and lowered her head shaking it in disbelief and hurt. From now on there was no longer going to be four friends hanging out. No more laughter or jokes to be made. There was just going to be memories of what use to be.

"I have to go." Sharpay walked to Troy's door and opened it just a little and turned back to the teary-eyed man. "You'll never see the people you use to know Troy. From now we'll be complete strangers to you…just like you are to us. Goodbye Bolton."

Troy watched as Sharpay gracefully walked out of his office and out of his life. Just another stab to his already bleeding heart. Troy thought he couldn't take anymore. He watched as Gabriella walked out. He watched Chad storm out. And now Sharpay. There was no longer a circle of friends. A circle of laughter. A circle of love. No. Now it was just a circle of broken promises and soon-to-be distant memories.

And then finally as everything started to hit him over and over again Troy let out his angry, depressed and remorseful tears. His sobs were heard throughout his office. His body shook in pain and hurt. He slid of the lounge and felt as his body crashed to the hard ground and he pulled his legs into his body and rested his head in his hands. This was it. This was the end. And with that final thought Troy cried even harder and continued to until he couldn't any longer.

* * *

"I'm scared Chad." Gabriella had never felt so worried or scared before this moment. She had never been in this kind of position before and she had always believed that someone else would be with her. "What if something's happened because of the stress over the past few days?"

The room was making her feel light-headed and closed in. She felt trapped and like there was no way to get out. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be anywhere other than here. She wanted…Troy.

It was late in the afternoon and Gabriella and Chad had been sitting patiently in the small white room for the past ten minutes waiting for her Doctor. Chad had kindly driven Gabriella to her Doctor's appointment.

"Hey. Look at me." Chad pulled her chin up and made sure Gabriella was looking straight into her eyes. "It's going to be ok." He saw her roll her eyes and mentally laughed at her stubbornness. "It's true. This is your child in here." Chad softly placed one hand on her flat stomach and with his other free hand, took a hold of Gabriella's closest hand and tightly squeezed it. "And I know it's as strong as you. I bet you anything…that the little tyke is just trying to gain some attention."

Gabriella's angelic laughter filled the room and she gave a heartening smile. "Chad…it's just a foetus. It has no skills of being able to gain attention yet." Gabriella smiled while she heard Chad's deep laugh enter her ears. She looked down at their joined hands and softly smiled. "I wish he was here." Her words just as low as a whisper.

Chad sighed and knew who she was wishing for. He gave a tight squeeze to her hand and gave her a hopeful smile. "I wish he was too."

Both didn't need to say anything more and both knew that if things were different then Gabriella's use-to-be knight in shining armour would be there holding her hand instead of Chad.  
Both were pulled out of their wishful dreams when they heard the door open and close. They simultaneously looked up and saw Gabriella's Doctor Jordan Allan, enter and smiled upon seeing the welcoming older woman.

"How are you doing today Gabriella?"

Gabriella smiled kindly and nodded her head slowly. "I'm quite alright thank you Doctor Allan." Gabriella didn't feel the need to spill her guts over the past few days of her emotional turmoil.

"Please, call me Jordan. You and I will be getting to know each other a lot over the next nine months. So please, none of this Doctor crap."

Gabriella gave a small laugh and smiled back at the friendly light-brown haired woman. Gabriella watched as Jordan turned a few machines and pulled a pair of gloves on. Gabriella slightly jumped from the temperature of the cold gel that was placed around her stomach and heard the soft apology from the working Doctor.

"Ok, let's see what's going on here."

A few minutes later, Chad and Gabriella were staring at the small screen that held the contents of Gabriella's womb. "Where is it?" Gabriella tried to stifle her laughs and looked back at Chad who had his head half tilted trying to figure out what they were looking at. "I don't see it."

"It's quite alright." Gabriella watched as her Doctor showed Chad the small area in which her growing child was developing. Gabriella couldn't help but feel the small flicker of happiness when she saw the small peanut shaped dot and felt her watery tears fall down her face.

Once Chad heard her small sob he turned to see Gabriella with small tears down her face. Being as close as they were Chad knew immediately that they were happy tears. He gave a small chuckle and fake pouted when Gabriella playfully slapped his arm with her free hand.

Soon enough both Gabriella and Chad both felt like they had enough knowledge on pregnancy that they were ready to give birth. Jordan sent for a video copy of the scan a few photos from the request of a screeching Sharpay via the phone.

"Ok. So we're all done here. Now don't forget to come back in next week for your regular check-up and a few more after that, then we'll be in the clear and it should be smooth sailing from then on."

Chad assisted Gabriella from the chair and helped her put her coat back on. Jordon watched the exchange between the two friends and smiled to herself knowing that Gabriella was in good hands.

"Thank you so much Jordan. I look forward to the next appointment. Thanks again." Gabriella sent her a genuine smile and walked out the door to sign some forms out.

"Mr Danforth?"

Chad turned to the call of his name and gave a questioning look towards Jordan. "Yes? Is everything alright?"

Jordan looked past Chad and made sure Gabriella wasn't in earshot and moved closer towards Chad so she could lowly whisper to him. "Please, I'm not trying to overstep myself here, but I feel like I have to say this." She saw Chad nod and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "After Gabriella explained to me what is going on between her and her husband, I just need to make sure that she's going to be well looked after. I saw the interactions between you two and I know she'll be perfectly safe. But the next few months are going to be very stressful on her and the baby, especially as she's going through the divorce. Trust me, I went through one myself and they are a bitch to get through with."

Chad nodded in agreement and gave her a thankful smile. "Trust me Jordan. My fiancée and I are going to do everything to make sure that Gabriella and her baby are going to be fine. I'm never going to let anything happen to her. I made that promise to myself as soon as I found out."

Jordan gave him a pleasing smile and nod of the head. "Thank you Mr Danforth. Hope to see you the next visit."

"You too Jordan. And please, it's Chad. See you next time."

Chad gave a small wave and turned back around to go catch up with Gabriella. He saw her finishing up the last of a form and went and stood next to her. When he was close enough he caught her attention and looked down to see her smile up at him.

"So…what should I tell Sharpay about you and my Doctor whispering to each other?"

Chad laughed a little and shook his head playfully. "That you are in good hands."

Gabriella gave a look of confusion and brushed it off while Chad just sent her a secretive smirk. She signed her name one last time and gathered her purse back in her grasp. She smiled towards the clinic secretary and wrapped her hand through Chad's arm.

"Come on Chaddles. Let's go home."

* * *

**Ok, I feel like I have to apologize to a lot of you. If I have offended any of you by my story then I really am sorry. I'm sorry if it feels like I'm all trying to make you feel like you _have_ to sympathize for Delysia, to me she just seems partly innocent (to me anyway) in my eyes both her and Troy were borh to blame. I in no way condone cheating. It's happened in my life and I think it's quite horrible. But I also don't judge people for what they do or who they are. Also, this is just a fictional story. I love that you all enjoy this story and tell me what you think, it's the main reason why you're all getting this chapter so quick. But if I do offend any of you, deepest apololgies. All I want is for you to enjoy this, if you hate Troy, you go and hate him. If you hate Delysia, then go ahead and hate her too. I'm glad most of you have told me you hate Troy, I meant for that. Ha. Also, if my writting gets confusing and I repeat myself, I'm sorry for that too. My mind gets completely lost sometimes and I'm also very forgetful. So I repeat what I say. Oops.**

**Please continue to read this story and enjoy it. Again, sorry for any confusion, annoyance or offence. All your reviews and pm's mean a lot. And just one more thing, I have started college again, and it's still as full on as before, but I will be updating this as much as I can. I had two weeks off and I caught up with most of my work. But I'm terrible becasue I just can't stop writting this story out. Good for you guys, bad for my teachers. Hahaha...ok I'm rambling and getting annoying. Enjoy and review. Cheers.**


	6. The Way You Make Me Feel

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot. _

_Chapter Six-_

Time was slow. It felt like it had been lingering on the same hour for several hours. The wet and tired eyes had been watching the small hand slowly make its way around the clock. Just a few more minutes and she would be free. Just a few more minutes and she could leave. She wouldn't have to be sitting here scared and in pain. She would be free.

"And that seems to be everything then. We'll just draw up the forms and documents and the papers will be sent to you both and then all you have to do is sign."

Gabriella looked to where the soft and old voice was coming from and sent a thankful look to Richard Donaldson. His years of law and knowledge were keeping her away from a messy divorce and was thankful that Sharpay had suggested him and was paying for his services. As soon as she and Chad came home that evening of her scan, Sharpay had told her that he was willing to help in anyway and that he was going to make it as quick and easy as he could. Gabriella couldn't be more thankful to him.

Gabriella could feel the intense stare of the pair of cerulean eyes that had been watching her for the past hour and felt a shiver run down her back. She knew he was waiting for her to look at him, just once, but she kept her gaze away from his and kept her head down low when she didn't need to respond to the attorney's questions.

A week had passed on since the day she had walked into what she believed was her sanctuary and found Troy cheating on her. Now her home felt like a four walled dump. A lie based on another lie.

For the past week Troy had tried calling her cell everyday. He called at least five times and she would always reject it. He even dared to call the house phone, which he stopped as soon as Chad yelled his lungs out at him and hung up on him. For Gabriella, she knew he was trying and making an effort, but she felt like he was only hurting her more. She still continued to cry herself to sleep sometimes and now that she was around eight weeks pregnant she was more hormonal than before.

"Well that's it. My client doesn't want any of his belongings and she just wants this to be over with. With everything settled and their possessions divided with their rightful owners, this should all just be finished with as soon as the papers come in." Mr Donaldson packed up his belongings and assisted with Gabriella's stuff also. "We'll be seeing you again soon at court to finalize it before a judge." He was well aware of Gabriella being pregnant. And was unsure why she wouldn't tell the Father now so they could sort out whatever needed to be sorted, but knew it wasn't his place to say anything so he got out of his chair and helped Gabriella from hers and walked her to the door of the small meeting room.

Gabriella smiled kindly towards Mr Donaldson and gave him a thankful hug. "Thank you so much Richard. Having you represent me has been very helpful. Thank you, again."  
"Think nothing of it my dear. I've known the Evans for years and it was my pleasure to help you with this unfortunate event."

Gabriella looked up to the older man and noticed his greying hair was thinning and his grey-white moustache was in need of a small comb through. She gave him another thankful smile and left before she could bump into Troy or his attorney.

Gabriella made her way to the metal doors and patiently waited for the elevator to reach her floor. She heard the small ding and watched as the doors slide open moved to the side when a few people got off. She made her way into the empty lift and pushed the button for the lobby. She thanked God that she could have a few seconds to herself and let out a heavy sigh.

Her moment of peace was quickly interrupted when a large hand caught the closing doors and pushed them to open up again. Gabriella looked up and fear and anger filled her whole body. It was then her eyes finally met the ones she had loved for so long. Blue met brown.

Troy made his way into the elevator and kept his eyes locked onto hers until she quickly looked down and stared angrily at the ground. He heard her breathing quicken up and knew he was at fault.

"Gabriella-"

"Don't." Gabriella finally turned back to him and saw how drained he really looked. There were small bags under his eyes and his hair was dishevelled in every direction. His tie hung loose around his neck and white cotton shirt. His skin was a shade lighter in his face and he looked like he had been crying. "Just…don't Troy."

Gabriella turned away and kept her gaze frozen on the doors before her. Her body shook in fear as soon as his hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall of the lift. Her terrified eyes watched as he kept one hand on her frozen body while the other went and pressed the emergency stop button. Both lost their balance a little when it abruptly stopped, but she was still being held by his demanding hands.

"No. I can't not be in the same room as you and not at least try and get you to talk to me." Gabriella saw the determination in his eyes and felt herself giving in.

"Troy, please. Just leave it. We have nothing else to say to each other."

"That's not true and you know it. I have everything to say to you. Please, let me explain."

"Explain what Troy? Explain how I wasn't good enough for you anymore you had to go stick your dick somewhere else."

"No. It wasn't like that." Troy felt her body tense up when he yelled out at her, the last thing he wanted was for her to be scared of him. "It wasn't like that Brie. It was just…"

"Troy. Sharpay's told me. Chad's told me. _You_ told me. You're in love with another woman and I was just the schmuck who believed I was the only one in your heart." She felt the edge of her eyes fill up with her betraying salty tears and tried her best not to fall for his lies anymore. "There's nothing to say after that."

"There is. Brie, I love you. I love you with all my heart-"

"No. You don't. How can you when you're in love with someone else? Don't stand there and bullshit me Troy. I'm not taking it anymore. Now let me go." She pushed him off of her and pressed the emergency button to get it going again.

Troy looked around frantically and tried to think of something that he could say to at least get her to listen to him. He pressed the button again and grabbed the banister for support when the lift suddenly stopped again.

"Troy stop it. Sharpay and Chad are waiting for me in the lobby and if I'm not down there in five minutes they'll know it's because of you." Gabriella went to go press the button again but Troy stood in front of it and blocked it from her reach.

"No. I don't care if Chad beats the crap out of me again. I'm not letting you go till you listen to me."

Gabriella saw the anger in his eyes and sighed to herself. She was breaking and hurting by just being this close to him and now she was going to allow him to talk his way out of his lies. She didn't want to, she wanted nothing more to do with him. But he was making it so difficult for her. "You have five minutes to say whatever the hell you want and that's it. After that I press that button and I never see you again."

Troy reluctantly nodded his head and thought of something to say to her that wouldn't have her rolling her eyes or scoffing in disbelief. He wanted to make things right. This was the only chance she was going to give him to explain himself and his actions.

"Look Brie…I know no matter what I say you're not going to believe me…but I really do love you. I do. I've loved you for years and I didn't do this because I was over you or bored with you…I did this because I was stupid. I never meant for it to continue on for so long. The first time was a mistake and something I regret but…"

"But what? You fell in love with her Troy. That's not something I'm going to take easily."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back then I would. It only happened because of that night we had that fight about starting a family. When I stormed out I went to the party as planned and got completely shit faced. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in my office with Delysia."

Gabriella narrowed her eyebrows when he mentioned his mistress's name. "I don't want to know who she is Troy." He actually thought it was ok for him to mention her? To say her name out loud. Every word he spoke was hurting her more and more. She didn't know how much more she could take. "I don't ever want to know the woman who slept with my husband is."

"Brie…please." Troy didn't mean to say her name. It was a slip. A bad slip.

"No Troy. Don't you understand that this is _killing_ me?" Gabriella felt her body betray her once again when the tears slid down her already tear-stained face. "Being here with you while you talk about her. Knowing that you went to her every time. Knowing that you preferred someone else. Knowing that you're in love with someone else that isn't me. Do you have any idea how the fuck that feels Troy? It hurts so much. I never thought you would be the person to break my heart or the person who could make me feel so…fell like _this_. I hate it. I hate it Troy. I…hate you." Gabriella saw that he had his own tears falling from his eyes and knew her words were hitting him just as painfully. "I hate you for making me feel so unloved. For feeling so alone now. For feeling _so_ stupid. I believed every lie. I believed every promise. I believed you. I…loved you and you just…" her sobs over took her heartbreaking outburst and she couldn't piece two words together anymore.

Troy watched as she stood there crying to herself. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her. He took a daring step towards her and gently placed a hand on her sobbing figure. As soon she registered his touch on her she moved away from him and took two giant steps back.

"Don't touch me. Ever. You lost that right the day you came home and didn't tell me you slept with someone else."

"Gabriella. I'm sorry. But please, believe me. I still love-"

"Stop it!" Troy stepped back once he saw her body go rigid and straight. "Stop telling me you love me. I hate you. Don't you get that? I hate you Troy. I hate you so much. And the stupid part of it all is that…no matter how much I hate you…I still love you." Gabriella tore her gaze away from his intense one and slid to the ground where she leaned back on the wall and cried her sore eyes out.

Troy felt the anger in himself for hurting the one person he promised he would never hurt cry to herself. He watched as she rocked her small body back and forth. He listened to her loud sobs and felt his heart break more. Troy looked to the panel of buttons and pressed the emergency button one last time. He felt the elevator start with life again and soon felt it stop as it finally reached the lobby. He heard the small bell ding and then a loud gasp from outside the small moving room.

Gabriella looked up and saw a frightful Sharpay and a very angry Chad. She felt Sharpay's tight embrace grab a hold of her and cradled her like she was a baby. She saw Chad push Troy and then slam his shaking body into the wall. She saw the action being repeated a few times until the security finally pulled Chad off of him.

"Please…take me home Shar. Please." Her sad sobs came again and she was pulled up by her supportive best friend. She could feel her body being pulled to the main entrance and away from the drama that was behind her.

"You ever touch her again and I'll kill you Troy." Chad tried to get out of the grips from the security guards just so he could throw in another punch to Troy's face, but their hold was strong. "I mean it Troy. Stay away from her. She doesn't need this and she definitely doesn't need you. You hear me Troy? Stay away from her."

"I'm sorry." Troy watched as his best friend, well ex-best friend, struggle to get away just so he could hit him again. "I never meant to hurt her."

Finally after the guards thought Chad had calmed down they let him. Chad brushed out his clothes and turned to death stare his old friend. "I mean it Troy. You fucked up. Now live with it. If I have my way…you'll never see her again. You'll never see any of us. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve what's going to happen. And I'll die before I let you fuck that up too. You don't deserve them."

Before Troy could ask who 'them' was, he saw Chad once again storm away from him and out of his life.

* * *

Troy let out a loud grunt of pain when he leaned on the back of his front door. He had finally arrived home after a small talk with security and a passing by police officer that he wasn't trying to hurt Gabriella, just try to talk to his _wife_.

He knew they felt disgust and pity in him for trapping a woman like he did, but he did what he had to do to get her to talk to him.

Troy pushed himself off of his door and made his way into the lounge room. He took a seat in the nearest chair and carefully sat down while not trying to upset his bruises. He closed his eyes and was met with Gabriella's crying figure and snapped his eyes open to rid of the image. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to go through that…and yet he did it to her anyway.

Troy never saw himself as _that_ kind of guy. He never wanted to be_ that_ guy. But he was. And he had been for six months. He didn't feel better that everything was now out in the open. That all his lies finally caught up with him. He didn't feel relieved that he didn't have to hide or lie anymore. He felt worse than he's ever felt before.

Troy looked around the room and came across a photo frame that held a photo of Gabriella and himself. It was their wedding day. Ironic to find a picture of the day the two wed when it was the day he met to divorce her.

Troy leaned back in his chair and remembered the day well. It was Autumn. They were around a big oak tree that was in the local park of Gabriella and Sharpay's hometown. The leaves were gracefully falling to the ground, but some were still locked onto the old tree and waved while the wind softly blew them.

There were only twenty white chairs bunched together. Ten on each side of the aisle. Neither wanted a big show-off wedding. They only invited close friends and family. It was intimate. It was perfect.

The shade of snow white was seen easily amongst the natural colours of the park. The light browns, soft reds and gentle oranges mixed together well. The long aisle-way was paved by a clear white narrow sheet of silk material. The ending chairs at each row had a beautiful white bow tied to them each. And right at the end of the aisle was a small archway cut out of hedges. And placed in small areas were white lilies. Gabriella's favourite.

Troy remembered as she elegantly walked the short distance towards him and the priest. He remembered her blushing like mad and winked at her to calm her nerves. Both were twenty-two at the time and both were so sure that that was the right step to take. That they were going to be together forever. Until he went and blew it.

Troy was pulled out of his happy and blissful memory when he heard his house phone ring. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to do anything anymore. He felt so low and so despicable with himself. He hated himself.

Although the idea of getting up and going through a few stabs of pain to answer his phone was disagreeing, he wasn't able to stop himself when he got up and walked to the small bar in the corner with a load of alcohol. Troy reached for a glass and pulled the bottle of scotch towards him. He poured himself a glass and gulped down as much as he could. With one swing the glass was empty.

He finally heard the phone stop and poured another glass of the strong and burning liquid. He could hear the machine receive a message and was vaguely listening to it. Troy went to swallow the glass's contents again, but stopped dead still when he heard the one thing he would never forget.

_"Good day Mrs Bolton. It's Stacy from the medical clinic. Just standard procedure to call and remind you of your next appointment. It's just the regular check-ups to see how far your pregnancy is going. Hope to see you Thursday evening. Goodbye."_

Troy felt his eyes widen in shock and accidentally let the glass slip out of his grasp. Gabriella was pregnant. She was pregnant. She was carrying _his_ child. He was going to be a Father. Then the reality hit him. She hadn't told him. Gabriella didn't tell him he was going to be a Father. Was she planning to? Was she ever going to let him know? He felt the anger rush through his veins and in one swift movement he was out his front door and in his car. He wanted answers. And he wanted them now. And he wasn't going to let Chad, Sharpay or even God himself stop him from getting them.

Before Troy could register anything else going on around him, his clenched fist was banging loudly on the Danforth/Evans front door waiting impatiently for the answers he was seeking. And then as soon as the front door was quickly pulled open he pushed himself past the confused and slightly scared brunette and quickly turned to see her shaking form.

"Troy what are you doing here? If Chad-"

"I don't care."

Troy felt a small rise of guilt when his raised voice made her jump a little, but he quickly pushed it aside. He could feel his teeth grinding together and knew he was talking through them. A clear sign to his wife that he was pissed.

"So Gabriella…when were you going to tell me you're pregnant?"

* * *

**He knows! Finally. Thanks so much for all your support and I can't wait for you guys to read the next one. :) Tell me your thoughts or hate for Troy. Lol. Reviews? Cheers. **


	7. Happily Never After

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot. _

_Chapter Seven-_

The first time she had ever felt truly afraid was when she was just thirteen years old. Her Father had gotten in a severe car accident and nobody was telling her young self of his condition. It was touch and go for a short while, but she was able to wear the biggest smile upon her youthful face when she ran to his hospital bed and hugged him well into the night.

The last time she could remember she felt that scared was on her wedding day. She was afraid that all her worst nightmares were going to come true. That her one true fear would become real. And in the last week, half of that fear had become reality. But right now, as Gabriella stood frozen in fear in front of her steaming husband, she was so petrified that a new fear was slowly rising.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

She heard the fear and dishonesty in her voice and prayed to God that he couldn't. But he knew her inside and out, of course he could tell. How the hell did he find out in the first place anyway? She was sure none of her friends let it slip. And no one else knew.

"Don't lie to me Gabriella. I deserve the right to know if I'm going to be a father some time soon."

Gabriella felt her eyebrows narrow in anger and annoyance. How dare he have the right to say what he should have? How dare he be anywhere near her right now. After the day's events he should be locked up in some hole somewhere and having his eyes poked out with forks.

"Yes well I deserved the right to know that you were a lying cheating bastard. But looks like both of us lost out."

"I'm not here to discuss that matter. I'm here demanding to know why you didn't tell me that you're carrying my child."

Gabriella could tell he was getting more livid. She thanked God, Chad and Sharpay had gone out to buy dinner, preventing another wrestle match between her soon-to-be husband and guy best friend.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you? You really want to know?" She saw Troy nod an angry yes and decided to hell with a calm adult conversation. She wasn't going to allow him to make her feel like it was her fault and she was the bad guy. No, that was his title now. "Because the day I found out that I was pregnant for definite, was the day I came home and found you and you're slut in our bed." She saw Troy's face change from angry to guilty, but didn't dare stop. "That's why I didn't tell you. I thought I was going to come home and make a romantic dinner for the guy who's the Father of my child and tell him in a calm and romantic way that I was carrying his child. That in nine months time we would be a family. A family that he wanted. A family that is now going to be torn apart because of his selfishness and inability to stay faithful. _That's_ why Troy."

Gabriella felt another set of tears fall from her eyes and tried to wipe them away. He was no longer worth it. He wasn't worth the pain she was going through. He wasn't worth her tears. He wasn't worth anything to her anymore. If she meant so little to him, then she could feel the same about him.

"Now that you have your answer…get the fuck out of here."

"Gabriella. I have the right to know this child. It's mine."

"Really? Are you so sure?" She knew it was his. Of course it would be his. She just wanted the chance to see him squirm and fret a little. "How sure are you Troy? I thought you were faithful and honest. Who says that I didn't stray either? Who said I couldn't spread my legs and fuck some random? You cheat. So why can't I?"

Troy had heard enough. It was clear to him that Chad and Sharpay weren't here, otherwise his ass would have been kicked out the second he set one foot in the door. "Because you're better than me."

Gabriella scoffed and folded her arms across her panting chest. "Damn right I am."

The two continued to stare each other down, neither one of them backing down. It was so unreal and false to see the two of them like this. If a stranger had walked in right now, they would never had guess the two were married and Gabriella was pregnant. They would just assume that the two hated each other and never wanted to see the other again. Although they were far from it.

Troy was the first to look away. He couldn't stand seeing her so different. So angry and hurt because of him. He had effected her in everyway. In the best ways and in the worst ways. Everything she did was for them. Everyday she woke up because he was with her. And now she was in pain and hurting because of him. He hated himself more than ever.

"Don't worry. Unlike you I know how to be faithful in a marriage. Unlike you I never lied to your face for six months. So yes, the child is yours. Of course it's yours. You're the only man I've ever touched and loved. Wish you could say the same for me."

"I'm sorry."

The tension was slowly fading, but Gabriella could still feel the anger within her. She wanted nothing more for Troy to leave and never be seen again. But now that he knew of the growing child in her stomach, she was burdened with the knowledge of having him in her life forever.

"So what now? What happens now?" Troy wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question, but he desperately was seeking it.

Gabriella didn't know the answer to his question. She wasn't sure of anything. She couldn't even tell the difference between reality and fantasy anymore. In the back of her mind she kept envisioning her and Troy laying on their lounge, back in their home, with their hands entwined together and resting on her stomach. Both had giant smiles upon their faces and whispering sweet nothings to the other.

All of it felt so real. It was so close she could touch it. But then the image of Troy on top of another woman, making his mistress feel only what she should feel, would re-enter her mind and her world would crumble again.

"I don't know Troy. Right now I just need time. After last week and today…I feel…I feel unsafe around you-"

"Gabriella. How can you say that? You know I would never hurt you."

"You're hurting me now Troy. The last week you've been hurting me. I feel empty and alone. I wake up every morning having the urge to vomit all my guts out and not just because I'm pregnant. I wake up from nightmares every night. Nightmares of you and her laughing at me. Being with each other only the way we were meant to be together. And I can't stand that Troy. I don't know what I did or said wrong to make you go to her, but now I know that what we had meant nothing to you."

"That's not true Brie. You know that. Deep down I know you know that I love you. Deep down you know that I never meant for this to happen. You know all this and more because you know me."

"No." Gabriella shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought I did but I don't. You've made everything so clear now Troy."

Troy felt his tears once again make another appearance and cursed himself for being so stupid. He thought he could have everything with Gabriella and something else with Delysia. How wrong he was. "Do you still love me?"

Gabriella thought hard about the question. Her immediate answer should have been no. But she knew that was a lie. She had loved the man standing in front of her for so long and thought it was for always and forever. Why didn't believe that too? She knew it was going to take a long time to get over him, they say you move on after half the length of the relationship. To Gabriella, she wasn't sure if she could ever move on from Troy. He was her everything and anything.

"To be honest? I don't know anymore." She saw him nod his head slowly and tear up more. "For a long time Troy you held my heart. And I hate to say this but you still do. It pains me to know that I might not ever get over you while you live happily ever after with Delysia." She saw Troy looked slightly confused when she mentioned his mistress's name. "I was listening before. I didn't want to but when you let it slip of her name when we were in the elevator I couldn't help but think it was a nice name." Gabriella then remembered something else and felt her face scrunch up in anger and disgust. "Also it's hard to not forget the name you were calling out while you fucked her in our bed."

Troy felt his eyes widen in shock and his heart drop. "I'm sorry."

"You need to think of a better line Troy. Something else to say to me that I won't believe either."

"If you don't believe anything that I tell you…_please_…please believe me when I tell you I do love you." Troy was desperately trying to make her understand that he did love her. His actions may not have proved that, but he did love her. He always would.

"My head is telling me you're just lying more. But my heart knows that you're telling the truth. It's just hard to feel or know that when my heart is in pieces."

Troy knew he was never going to have a chance like this with Gabriella again. If he ever saw her it would be with others. People who loved her and wanted to protect her from him. People who were once his friends but who he betrayed also. People who hated him just as much as he hated himself.

"You better leave. Chad and Sharpay will be here soon and I'm sure after today Chad would love the chance to kick your ass without restraint."

Troy numbly nodded his head and slowly walked past her back to the front door. This was the moment he had been dreading. This was the moment he never thought would happen. He was willingly walking out of her life. He was willingly letting her go. After this, they would never again be 'Troyella'. They would just be Troy and Gabriella. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. He stopped once he reached the door and turned to see her waiting for him to leave.

"If this is the only chance I get to say this to you then I'm going to take it." He saw her eye him carefully and watched as she cross her arms in uneasiness. "I love you. And I would give up everything to have you again Gabriella. And I mean everything. I was a damn fool to let you go. But I won't let that happen with our child. If this is the opportunity and chance that I can have to win you back then I'm taking it. I want you and this child in my life everyday. And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and showing you how sorry I am. I don't care how long it'll take or if it never happens. But from now on, you and that child are the only things that matter to me. I'm not going to give up on you. Either of you. Always and forever. Goodnight Gabriella."

And with that Troy felt like some of his guilt had been lifted. Not all of it. He felt like he would always carry this mistake with him, and he would. But he knew he didn't just promise Gabriella and the baby that he wasn't giving up, but to himself too.

* * *

"Oh my God."

Gabriella winced as soon as she heard the click clacks of a pair of expensive shoes make their way towards her. Gabriella had been sitting in the same position for twenty minutes. After Troy's promise to her, she felt numb and like she was no longer in control of her body.

She could feel her legs move towards the lounge and sit herself down, but everything else was a blur to her. She passed everything without a thought and ignored the sounds around her. That was until she heard her best friend's screeching voice.

Sharpay finally came into her view and was standing in front of her with her hip popped out and hands crossed against her chest. Her thin and healthy figure being envied by all other women and desired by all men.

"He was here wasn't he?" Gabriella numbly nodded her head and continued to stare up at her now livid friend. "I knew it. I could smell his lying, cheating, too much cologne wearing ass anywhere."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? How dare he actually think he was allowed to come here. How did he know we weren't here? Has he been watching you? I'm going to kill him." Chad's angry ramblings had Gabriella and Sharpay's head spinning in all directions.

"Chad calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out." Sharpay slowly calmed her aggravated fiancé down and got him to sit on the lounge across from the one Gabriella was sitting on. Both looked towards her and saw that she was in deep thoughts. "Gabi? Want to explain what happened before he goes Hulk again?" Sharpay sent a pleading look and tilted her head towards the heavily breathing man beside her to gesture how worked up he was.

Gabriella nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Ok…right…um. Well I heard someone banging loudly on the front door. I stupidly forgot to check before opening the door and he just pushed his way in. I don't think he knew you guys had gone out. When he arrived he was angry and yelling at me."

"Why was he yelling at _you_? You've done nothing wrong." Asked a curios Sharpay who blocked Chad from asking the same question.

"He uhh…well…um…found out that I was…pregnant."

"What? How?" Demanded Chad.

"I have no clue. He just came barging in and demanded to know why I didn't tell him. I explained and he shut right up."

"That's my girl. Take him down a peg or two." Cheered Sharpay.

"Oh I did. I let everything out. We both did. We didn't come to any conclusions on what's going to happen but he…um…"

"What? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Chad was once again on the edge of running out and kicking Troy's ass again. He had his fists clenched in and his teeth gritted together.

"No Chad he didn't hurt me. Physically not anyway. But every word he spoke pained me and all I wanted was for him to leave. To never enter my life again. Which…hurts so badly because everyday we were together all I wanted was to have him hold me and never let go. It's just all so foreign and different to feel like this."

Sharpay got up from sitting beside Chad, who had calmed down a little, and went to sit next to her fragile friend. Sharpay didn't know what she was going through, but she knew enough to not bullshit her with lies and just listen to her. For now that's all she could do. "Look sweetie. If you don't want to…"

"No it's ok." Gabriella wasn't quite crying, but the pain she was feeling in her chest was not helping her in anyway. "I just…wish this was all gone. The hurt, the pain, everything. I just wish it was no longer here." She shook her head as if it was all going to flow out of her and attempted a small smile. "When he left…he said he wasn't going to give me or the baby up."

She squeezed Sharpay's hand back, when she felt the tight hold the newly brunette gave for some support. "He said he would give up Delysia and not give up tyring to win me back."

Chad saw a flicker of some unknown emotions run through her eyes and knew something was bothering her. More than just Troy's unwanted appearance. "What is it Gabi? There's something else."

"I just…I don't understand how he can so easily give her up when he said he loved her."

"I don't want to be the ass here, but…he did with you." Both Sharpay and Gabriella looked up confusingly at Chad. "I mean…I know how much he loved you Gabi. He was my best friend. Every time you entered the room his attention and focus was solely on you. You were his every thought and every dream. You were his everything. And then…out of nowhere he…well you know."

"Yeah…I know." Gabriella looked down at her sock covered feet and thought about what Chad was saying. Yes, Troy did love her. So how easily was it for him to lie to her? How easy was it for him to forget his love for her and develop it for someone else? How could he love her one minute and then someone else the next? Troy Bolton was too much of a confusing man.

"Gabi? Can I ask you a question?"

Gabriella turned her attention to her best friend and nodded her head. "Of course."

"Well…do you think…you will ever take him back? That you two could actually have the family you both want?"

"Uhh…I mean." Gabriella was stumped. The thought had been in her head once or twice but that was when she was furious and her answer was immediately no. But now she wasn't so sure. "I…don't know." She looked over to see Chad staring at her curiously and waiting for her to continue. "I mean…I don't think I can. Not now at least. I love him, yes. But I feel so betrayed and hurt because of him. I want him to slowly roast on a spit and get fed to wild wolves. But…it's like…if I look into the future and see my child without its Father, it'll be because of me. It'll be my fault we're not a family."

"Gabriella that's not true. How could it ever be your fault?" Sharpay rubbed her freshly manicured hand up and down her friends back.

"Because…if Troy keeps his promise of never giving up…I'll look like the bitch who kept this family apart."

Chad arose from his position and sat on the coffee table that was placed between the two lounges. He took one of Sharpay's hand and one of Gabriella's. "Gabi…listen to me. And listen good. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I know that this child is going to be more loved than any other kid in the world. I know that your strong and brave. And if this child ever thinks to blame you or get led to believe it's your fault…I'm going to sit them down and explain everything. I want this child to know that if you decide not to take Troy back, that it was Troy's fault. Yeah it's not something you want to tell your child. But they have a right to know why their family isn't complete. But I swear to you with my life, that I will take care of that child as if it was mine."

Gabriella smiled softly and let a lone tear slip out. She knew she had two of the best friends anyone could ask for and thanked God she had Chad and Sharpay in her life. "Thank you Chad. You too Sharpay. I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Crash and burn baby. Crash and burn." Sharpay smirked widely.

Chad and Gabriella snickered at Sharpay's comment and then all three embraced in a loving bear hug. It was times like this that all three felt at home together. Felt at peace. But all felt the small part missing and knew that it was never going to feel the same without Troy.

* * *

**I'm 19. It's my birthday, and this is my present to myself, posting this chapter and letting you guys read it. I promised a friend it would be out today and it is...although I'm cutting it close, it's nearly midnight, but I've made it. Another year older and little less wiser. This chapter may have been disappointing to a few, if so, sorry, but I felt like it was done fairly. Points were made. Truth came out. And now that everything is out in the open, it'll have more drama about their relationship and what's it going to lead to. :)**

**Thank you 'catchinglightning' for singing me a virtual 'Happy Birthday'. You're a great friend, supporter and writter. Keep up the good work. :)**

**Again, thank you all. Means a lot. And more good news, I passed my prac work for my course (this one anyway). Yay me. Just bought 17 Again, going to go watch it and end my birthday happily. :) Cheers**


	8. The End Of The Heartache

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot._

_Chapter Eight-_

"This is…unbelievable."

Gabriella once again rolled her eyes at the repeated statement and shrugged her shoulders, again. She took a quick glance around the table and felt the intense gaze of her peers and tried to hold in her raw emotions that were screaming to be released into the open.

It had been three days since she had last heard from Troy. Gabriella didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She always felt on edge, as if he was going to jump out and scream 'boo' at her. Was she really that scared of the man she loved? Was he really that terrifying to her that she didn't even want to leave the house today?

In her heart, no. In her head, very much so. Gabriella had repeated the conversation between her Troy in her head over and over again. Every word that he spoke was pounding into her head. She wanted nothing more than to forgot about his promise. Forget his love for her. Forget him. But how could she? He was a constant in her life, and now with the future birth of _their_ child, she was never going to be able to say 'Troy who?'.

It had taken several pleading attempts for Sharpay to drag her expecting friend to the usual luncheon. She knew it would take Gabriella much time to heal, but it didn't mean she was going to watch as her friend just sat on the lounge all day and did nothing. So she grabbed her and dressed her like she was a Barbie doll and pulled her out to 'Gina's'.

Gabriella knew that her friends at the table had been itching to know what really happened and was fortunate to have friends who knew not to pry unless she brought it up. After some useless and awkward small talk, she finally came clean and told them what had happened and what was going to happen.

"So…have you two talked since then?"

Gabriella looked up from her untouched food and gazed upon her old college roommate. Taylor McKessie. They had roomed together in college throughout every year and became very close friends. Taylor was a angel in Gabriella's eyes. Not only was she the smartest person she knew, but she was also the most giving person. She balanced her life fairly between work, friends and family and was still able to contribute her free time to helping the less fortunate. On some events and occasions she was being seen and heard for the rights of same sex marriage and adoption. She was a spokesperson for many charities and foundations. Again, to Gabriella, Taylor was an angel. And one of the best friends she could ask for. Her fair dark skin was smooth silk when touched and her brown orbs shone like no other. She was beautiful, young and ambitious. She was a role model to many and a friend to plenty.

"No. I'm kind of waiting for it though, you know. Like…I feel like he's about to jump out at me and demand me back or take full custody of the baby." Her voice was small and her friends could tell that she was more than just scared. She was petrified.

"Sweetie, he can't do that. Although Father's have been given more rights now in divorce cases, he isn't able to take full custody of the baby. I know you may not want to hear this, but, I'm pretty sure Troy wouldn't do that to you."

A small sound of disbelief came from the other side of the table and all three other heads turned to their last friend of the foursome. "Yeah right."

Kelsi Neilson. She was small and petit. She was fair skinned and had short golden curly hair. Her sparkling blue eyes were always covered by a small pair of glasses and were constantly being pushed up on her nose, to stop from falling down her face. Her slim and short figure were envied by her three friends, even though they had nothing to complain about, that's just what they did.

Kelsi was an old girlfriend of Ryan's. An outcome of Sharpay's meddling. They had lasted for a year or so, but came to the conclusion that no matter how much they loved each other, their lives and careers were just too different. They still talked and hung out, just like best friends would, and both valued the friendship they had and the relationship they once shared.

Taylor and Sharpay shared a confused look and turned back to their friend. "What do you mean by that Kels?" Questions a curious Sharpay.

"Look…I just meant that…well…we all believed he wouldn't cheat on Gabriella…and now look what's happening." Kelsi eyed Gabriella carefully and made sure she wasn't over stepping the line. "I didn't mean anything horrible by it, but, I'm not sure what we can expect from Troy anymore."

With that, the table became quiet and still, they were all too in depth in their thoughts to voice them with each other. Neither one of them knowing what would happen or why it happened.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor looked back up once they heard Kelsi's small voice and knit their eyebrows together in confusion. "I didn't mean to be a downer on this once-in-a-while luncheon."

Gabriella softly smiled and placed her hand on Kelsi's and gave a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about it Kels. There's nothing to be sorry about. Let's just…forgot about Troy and everything else and enjoy what time we have left for today."

Sharpay and Taylor nodded in agreement and before they knew it, all four women were laughing and talking about the happier things in life. They ate their food while conversing of newly heard gossip that made Gabriella feel a little more at ease. They shared views on who the winner would be on their favourite reality show. But soon came the topic that three of them desperately wanted to know.

"Ok…I know under the circumstances this conversation would have gone better, but…what do you want the baby to be?" Taylor excitingly exclaimed.

Gabriella broke out in a wide grin and subconsciously rubbed her stomach. She looked up at her eager and grinning friends and couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Too be honest…I don't really care. Either would make me more than happy. I mean…I always imagined a little boy first and then a girl a few years later…" Gabriella stopped herself and could feel the pain of knowing that she wouldn't get the chance to ever carry Troy's child after this one. Not if she could never forgive him. Not if she could never trust him again. And she knew deep down inside that she might never be able to. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Sharpay's warm hand on hers. She looked up and saw her three friends looking at her with worried and comforting looks. She hated that they felt sorry for her, but she knew if roles were reversed, she would be sitting just like them. "Sorry. Trailed off in my thoughts."

Taylor gave a soft sigh and wished that her best friend wasn't feeling like she was. The thought of Troy cheating on Gabriella had never crossed her mind once. The moment she met him when he came to visit her on vacation, she saw the love between the two and thought they would last forever. It pained her to see her friend so broken and torn, she wanted nothing more than to go strangle him with her newly bought pashmina.

"Have any names in mind?" Kelsi thought it best to steer the conversation away from Troy but still in the exciting news that one of the foursome was going to become a 'mommy'.

"Uhh…well…if it's a girl I guess I've always liked the name Lilly or Chloe. Or even Riley. And for a boy…" Gabriella narrowed her eyebrows and was in deep thought. Even though they had discussed children and the whole nice yards, they never really picked or decided on children's names. Wasn't that something that lovey dovey couples did? And Troy and Gabriella were definitely lovey dovey with each other. "…I like Adam. Or Logan. Cooper's nice I guess. I don't know. Troy and I never really agreed on anything."

Sharpay nodded her head with each name that Gabriella listed, but there was one name that was eating away at her. She didn't want to question it out loud, but she couldn't help it. It's who she was. "Gabi? Can I ask you a question?"

Gabriella turned to Sharpay and could see the hesitation and uncertainty within her, she knew she would never ask something hurtful or mean, and they had always shared everything with each other in the first place, so why not answer a simple little question? "Sure sweetie. What is it?"

"Ok…well don't get mad but…" Sharpay took a breath and looked straight at Gabriella. She knew she wasn't going to hurt her with this question, but she was unsure of how well Gabriella was going to take it. "…what's the child's last name going to be?"

"Sharpay!" Hissed Kelsi. "That's not something you should be asking right now."

Gabriella blocked out the small quarrel that was sure to happen between two of her best friends, while the other tried to calm them. What was she going to do about the last name? By the time the baby would be born, her and Troy would be divorced. So that meant the baby could have her last name…didn't it? All sorts of questions started running through her head and was started to feel faint from the confusion and unknown answers.

"Gabi? Honey are you ok?" Taylor's worried voice broke her out of her rushing thoughts and she looked up to see all three of them had stopped talking to look at her worryingly.

"I'm fine." Gabriella took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Just got me thinking too much is all."

"Gabi I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Sharpay looked guilty and was practically begging with her eyes not to be hurt or upset because of her.

Gabriella shook her head and gave a warm smile. "It's ok Shar. I would have asked the same question if I had thought of it before. And to be honest…I don't know. I mean…we'll be divorced by then. Will I have the right to be able to name it Montez and not Bolton? And will Troy be ok with that?"

"Sweetie. Do not worry about what Troy wants. As harsh as it may sound, when the baby is born, it will be just you two. I mean…you'll have all of us there supporting you and loving you every step of the way, but _you_ will be with the baby. _You_ will watch it grow up and make it the person it will be. You're going to be great. I know you are. But…you have to think of yourself for once. Do what you want honey."

Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay looked at Taylor in amazement. She always had the right thing to say and she never bullshitted anything or sugar coated it either. Some may say it was harsh or she was a bitch, but they admired her for it. And she was right.

"You're right. I'll do what I want. And right now…I'm still not sure." Gabriella and the girls shared a small laugh. "But…hopefully when the time comes, I will have the right answer."

The girls soon started to change subject to talking about baby clothes and all the things they needed to buy. They shared ideas and views on what to get or how to get it. What was necessary and what wasn't. What was appropriate and suitable for the baby. And then it came to the subject on where everything was going to go?

"So…are you going to be living with Sharpay and Chad for the duration on the pregnancy?" Asked Kelsi.

Gabriella shared a knowing look with her blonde friend and then smirked back to her two curious and interested friends. "Well actually…I've already found the perfect place. And I'm moving in next week."

* * *

  
His gaze was intense. It was so powerful and frightening, but also alluring and captivating. The way the light shone exactly on the right angle, made them beam with such raw intensity that she was pulled to his gaze. He had power over her. She didn't want him to, but he did. He might not have known it, but it was there. He could ask her to do the chicken dance to killing someone, and she would happily oblige to his demand.

Delysia tried to pull her eyes away from his strong blue orbs to gain some type of control, but felt it slip away the more she continued to stare at him. She wanted to know why he had called her in to his office. Ever since the day his blonde friend, or ex-friend, had come in and yelled at her, things had been strained. The last day she could remember having an actual conversation with him instead of just useless mumblings and ramblings, was the day before he went to sign his divorce papers. Since then, he hadn't muttered one word to her. She should have felt some sort of anger or disappointment, but he hadn't really talked to anyone in the office apart from his secretary.

When he had rang her cubicle number and requested to come meet him in his office she was first shocked to hear his voice. She then felt resentment towards him for taking so long to talk to her. The news of their affair hadn't gotten out, yet, but she knew a few people were aware of their relationship and they were fortunate enough not to taunt or acknowledge it. Well, not to her face at least. She was more upset and stressed about the fact that her boss, a _partner_, Mr Donaldson knew about the affair. Of course he knew, he was representing _her._

"You're thinking too hard."

Delysia was knocked out of her mindless thoughts when she heard his voice. It was so enticing. It pulled her in. Everything about him pulled her in. She was weak. His voice was deep and rough. It held so much emotion at times. It had called her name in the heat of the moment many times, and if she got her way, it would be calling her over and over again forever.

She continued to stare at him and hold his gaze, but she could see something within his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before. Something she knew she wasn't going to like. "It's nothing important." She watched as he eyed her carefully and then finally released her of his capturing eyes.

Troy lowered his head to the ground and let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. In himself. He knew she wasn't going to like this, but it had to be done. It had to.

"Look Del…what I'm about to say is…not easy. But…I have to tell you because…well…you have the right to know." Troy looked up and saw her chest rise in unsteady and quick breaths.

She pulled her jacket sleeves to hold in her tight grasp, an obvious cue for insecurity. "The other day…I…I found something out. Something that is going to change everything."

"Are you…are you and Gabriella getting back together?" Delysia could feel her heart beat faster and faster and was surprised that Troy couldn't hear it. It almost felt like it was about to jump out of her chest and fall onto his desk.

She heard him mumble something to himself and swore he said 'hopefully', but she wasn't quite sure. She knew that whatever he had to say was important. That it was going to hurt her. And she couldn't for the life of her run out and not listen to him. She couldn't run from getting her heart broken.

"No. Gabriella is still wanting the divorce." He held regret and slight anger within his tone of voice.

"Then what is it Troy? What's going on?" Every worst thought and scenario crossed her mind. Her dream of being with him was vanishing right before her eyes.

"She's pregnant. Gabriella's pregnant."

Troy waited for objects to be thrown at him. He waited for a row of curse words being hurdled at him. He waited for the slight pain of her small fists hitting and smacking him. But none of it came. Troy watched as she just sat there in absolute silence. She hadn't moved an inch. He hadn't seen her blink once yet and her breathing was still.

"Del? Delysia are you ok?" Troy was about to jump out of his chair and go check her, but as soon as he made movement, he had broken her out of her stupor.

Troy watched as she shook her head and looked back at him with un-readable expressions crossing her face. He could see no anger, no hurt, no pain. He saw nothing. All he saw and heard was her quick breaths and a quiet "oh".

"Oh?" He felt the need to call a doctor or someone to help him find out what the hell had just happened. "Is that all? Oh?"

Delysia stood to stand up and made her way towards his door. She turned around quickly and took a glance at his confused and shocked composure. Everything she was feeling was on the tip of her tongue and was about to burst out and be screamed at him, but all she could do was stand there and look at him, like it was for the last time.

Troy slowly stood from his chair and walked around his desk towards her. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt his arms rise like he was being apprehended by the police. "Del…are you ok?"

"How…why_...pregnant_? She's…_pregnant_?" Her words were small and being mumbled. Her voice was quiet and whispered, but he could hear the slight pain in them.

"Yeah. She is. I didn't know until I got a call from her doctor. I don't think I was suppose to know for a while." Troy lowered his hands and then took another brave step towards her shaking form. "I'm sorry Del."

Delysia looked away from Troy and could feel her eyes betray her and leak out her wet salty tears. "So…what does that mean?"

Troy took a deep breath and hoped that she would understand why he was doing this. "It means…that _this_ has to end. That…it's _over_ between us."

Her body shook. Her tears fell. Her heart was breaking. She knew she never really had Troy. She knew she never really owned him. But she did know that she loved him. And a part of him loved her back. And now that small part was breaking away. She looked back at him and could see his internal battle within himself. She wasn't sure what about, but she knew enough about him to know that was he was fighting with himself.

"Why? Why does it have to end? You're still getting divorced. She doesn't want you back Troy. You and I…we…we can be together." She knew she was being pathetic. Begging the man she was sleeping with to pick her. Begging him and pleading with him to choose her over his wife and child. "I love you Troy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It does Del. It really does, but…I…I don't want it to."

Troy knew he was asshole. He was the biggest asshole in the world. He didn't deserve Gabriella. He didn't deserve Delysia. And he definitely didn't deserve the child that was growing in Gabriella's stomach.

The moment he spoke his cruel and heart wrenching words out loud, her whole heart dropped. It no longer was beating within her chest. It no longer felt alive and whole. It was dead and gone. "After…everything that's happened…how can you say that? You don't mean that Troy. I know you don't. I know you love me and I know you still want me."

"That may be true Del…but I'm going to be a Father. That child deserves to grow up around a family. Not a war zone. I want to be a part of my child's life. I want to watch it grow up everyday and not just on weekends or assigned holidays. I want my child in my life. And…I want Gabriella back."

More tears fell from her puffy and wet eyes. She shook her head trying to rid of the words that were buzzing in her head. "So that's it? I've fulfilled your sexual fantasy of an 'office fling' and now you get to go play 'happy family'? What about _me_ Troy? What do_ I_ do? What do I have waiting for me at home? Nothing. I had nothing until you. And now…" Her painful sobs were filling the room. Every hurtful sound she made was a stab to his heart. It pained him to see her like this. It wasn't the same pain he saw or felt when Gabriella found him out, it was different. Just like the love he had for her. Just like everything between them…it was different.

"Del…"

"No Troy! What now?" She looked accusingly at him and stepped towards him with frustration and pure anger. "Am I suppose to move on? Forget you? I love you for fuck's sake."

"Del. You and I were never meant to happen. You know this. What we've done for the past few months has been…" Troy wasn't sure what the past few months had been. At the beginning it was just sex. As time wore on, the two started to fall for each other. But he couldn't love her. He did, but he no longer wanted to. He only wanted Gabriella now. He knew his mistake, and now he was trying to make up for it. "…great. They've been great Del. But I love Gabriella. And I need to make this work between us. I need her back and in my life. I'm sorry that…all this has happened. It was never meant to."

Troy lowered his head and tried to cope with the guilt, regret, anger and disappointment in himself. He was trying so hard to deal with everything that had happened. He knew he was the cause. He not only ruined and fucked up his life, but Gabriella's and Delysia's. He really was an asshole.

Delysia slid down the wall and felt her body shake with uncontrollable sobs. This was it. She knew it had to happen one day soon, but she had hoped it would never end or he would pick her. But why would he? She didn't know much about his marriage, but she did know that it was one of a kind. That it was blessed. Until she ruined it. She was a home wrecker. She felt like whore and a slut. God, what if she had ended up pregnant with his child? That thought alone made her cry more and couldn't help but see the dream of her and Troy and their phantom 'happily ever after' completely diminish.

"I'm sorry Delysia."

She heard his pain and guilt laced in his voice, but she couldn't care less. It was over. For good. She couldn't fight for him. She couldn't beg or plead him to still have her if he didn't want to. In time he would fall out of love with her and forget she ever existed. And she had to do the same. But how?

Delysia gained some control over her body and stopped shaking and pulled herself up from the ground. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. She looked upon Troy and saw his concern for her in his eyes. She was pulled to go to him, but stopped herself. He didn't want her.

"I quit." Her voice was powerful and strong. She didn't want to, but she couldn't be around him. Not here where their memories of being together would taunt her everyday and remind her of what had transpired between them.

Troy shook his head and shifted from one leg to the other. He knew she loved her job here. He knew it meant a lot to her. During their time together they got to know one another. He guessed that's how they fell in love. He had already made the decision to make this less painful. Less messy. It was already done.

"Delysia. You don't have to quit." He saw her about to start explaining why she wanted to and why she was, but he stopped her. "You don't have to because…I already have. I quit this morning. Under the circumstances, Richard has agreed to let me go and not fulfil my two weeks notice."

Delysia stood their stunned. If anyone should leave she felt it should have been her. Why was he? Why was he wasting years of hard work and throwing it away? "Why?"

"Because I can't be here. Just like you didn't want to be. If I stay, I would fall out of love with you, but…I would still see you and feel the guilt pour on me. I deserve that, but I need to forget what happened Del. And with us both here that can't happen. You know that."

"But-"

"No buts. I caused this. It's my fault and I'm taking responsibility. You've worked hard here Del. I know you're going to be a great lawyer." Troy felt himself smile an actual smile and watched as she tried to match his smile back. But it never met her eyes.

"I guess I had a great teacher." Delysia wiped the few tears that had slipped out, away and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Troy. I know you think this is your fault. But to be honest…it's both of ours. I should never encouraged this. I should never lead you to believe that what we were doing was acceptable. It wasn't and I knew it. You knew it. And yet…we still did it."

Delysia stood firm and tall and felt more control coming back. "I'm sorry I purposely ruined your marriage. I will always be sorry for that. I love you and…I guess…if I love you enough I should let you go and try and win Gabriella back."

Troy stood in amazement. How could she apologize to him? It was his fault. He knew it. He never felt like she was to blame. He was the one that got drunk and pursued her. Parts of what she was saying was making sense, they were both at fault. But he had broken his marriage vows and cheated with his intern. All that made it his fault.

He wished he could say he was as strong as her and as mature to let Gabriella go and live her life and be happy, but he couldn't. He wanted her back and he wanted his family together. No matter the cost, he was going to get it back. He had to.

"So…this is goodbye then? For good?" Delysia didn't know whether she was allowed to run to him and embrace him for the last time, God that's all she wanted to do. Just to hold him and never let go. She was shocked and confused when Troy made his way in front of her and then wrapped his arms around her slim figure and hugged her tight. She hugged back just as hard and both felt the last piece of their love break away.

Troy placed a kiss on the top of her head and then her cheek. He pulled back and wiped the tears that fell from her red and wet eyes. "I love you Delysia Elizabeth Holt."

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton."

Troy watched as she smiled softly, a smile that again didn't reach her eyes and slowly walked out of his office. Out of his life. It was over. Forever. His affair. His lies and cheating. Everything was over. He didn't have Gabriella. He didn't have Delysia. He had no job. He had nothing. But he prayed that in time he would have his wife back. His child in his arms. And his friends. It was going to be hell to work for. Forever to get back. But it was worth it. Gabriella was worth it.

* * *

  
**So sorry for lack of update. And yes, lame and predictable excuse, but hectic and busy life. Worst week of college and all these assignments due at the same time. I know, lame excuse, but truth. Sorry. But here it is. It definitely isn't of Delysia Holt. But for now it is. Some of you might not like how their goodbye was fluffy or showing how much love or care they have, but that's what they believe. That they love each other. And both now know that this is for the best. Sorry in advance for anyone who doesn't approve or like it, but...I'm somewhat happy about it and now I can move on from them. Anyway hope you enjoyed, sorry again for delay and please review. Cheers. :) **


	9. You'll Ask For Me

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot._

_Chapter Nine-_

People were always expected to be a someone or to do something great. So many expectations were thrown on people. Parents demanded the best behaviour and marks from their children. Employees were expected to be perfect and refined in the workplace. Husbands and wives were expected not to have wondering eyes and not to cheat. But most expectations were thrown away by the people who were being forced to make them. The people demanding and ordering others to fulfil them weren't the ones that had to go through all the hard work. Weren't the ones who would have to push themselves to their limits. They were just the people who stood by and expected so much from others.

Troy was one of the people who were given expectations from everyone. He was expected to continue a life and career in basketball. He was expected to live a life in front of everyone's judging and curious eyes. He was meant to break away from his childhood chums and gain new and famous friends. He was expected to marry some Hollywood floozy and have the perfect 2.5 children with her. But he didn't commit to these expectations and instead followed his own mind and heart. He married the girl of his dreams. He spent days laughing with his true and real friends. He led a prestigious career as a lawyer. But all that was taken away with his biggest mistake and regret.

Troy looked around his now bare bedroom and let out a heavy sigh. The once colourful and vibrant room was now dull and dark. The atmosphere and feel of the room no longer felt homey and safe. It felt depressed and alone. It fit Troy's persona well.

The past few days had been a whirlwind to him. He had seen Chad and Sharpay and a few muscled men come and go taking Gabriella's belongings and possessions with them. At first he had wanted to argue and fight to keep her stuff there, but reminded himself that they had every right. They were only taking what he and Gabriella had agreed on in their divorce settlement.

It pained him as Sharpay threw all of Gabriella's clothes and jewels into bags and boxes. Each time Sharpay grabbed a certain piece of jewellery or piece of clothing, a memory would play before him of when Gabriella had worn them. He smiled each time as he remembered all the times they had been happy and in love with each other. The times they had laughed and cried together. Everything that belonged to her was a memory to him. Memories of the best times of his life.

Within three days all of Gabriella's stuff was gone. The house felt cold and bare now. It no longer held love or warmth. Just the bitter harsh reality of his cold and empty shell. Every time he looked into a room it was half empty. He couldn't make himself feel a little better by being optimistic and saying it was half full. He couldn't feel happy or joy. He couldn't tell himself that everything was going to be ok. To Troy, he knew that this was reality. That this was what he deserved and he wasn't going to be able to change a thing. He would give one hell of fight to change that, but the little annoying voice in head was taking over more and more everyday. Reminding him that his life was over. It wasn't going to end with a fairytale finale. That he had messed up big time and he deserved every harsh and cruel thing that came his way.

Troy was knocked out his emo angst moment when he heard the harsh knocks on his front door. He wasn't expecting anyone. He wasn't anticipating someone's arrival. So to have someone at his door banging wildly and loudly, was a sure surprise to him.

As he ran down the flight of stairs and hastily walked to his front door he could hear the distant voices coming from the outside. He could distinctly hear a woman and man squabbling with each other. As soon as Troy hesitantly opened the door, he had wished he never did.

"_Troy Alexander Bolton_! How _dare_ you do what you did."

Troy bit his bottom lip and prayed to God that the shrieking woman in front of him would disappear forever…or for a certain amount of time. He knew very well that he would never be able to function quite well without Lucille Bolton's love and compassion. But he had an eerie feeling that he wasn't going to be feeling any of that today.

Lucille made her way past her stupid and foolish son and barged straight into his home. She noticed straight away that it was now half empty and only few things remained in his care. She noticed that the walls no longer held the old and wooden photo frames of happy memories or loving times that Troy and Gabriella had captured over the years. She could definitely feel that her son's home was just a cold and empty four-walled building.

"Please…come in Mom." The obvious sarcasm was pouring out. Troy gestured for his Father to come in also and turned around and prepared himself for the wrath of an angry Lucille Bolton.

"Don't use that tone with me young man. I should bend you over my knee and spank the crap out of you. Or grab a baseball bat and knock some sense into you. Either way I want to hurt you." Bellowed Lucille. She would never really hurt her son or anyone for that matter, but what he had done to her loving daughter-in-law, she felt like she should.

"Lucille…calm down honey." Both Troy and Lucille turned to Jack Bolton. Head of the Bolton clan. Voice of reason and the calming voice for Lucille. "I thought we agreed no hitting or harming our son."

"No. You _told_ me no harming our son. I never agreed to anything. At the moment it's fair game." Snapped Lucille.

"You know…I am standing right here you know." Troy threw his arms in the air to show his presence and hoped his parents would stop talking about him as if he wasn't there. Who invited them anyway?

"Oh yes. There you are." Replied a sarcastic Lucille. She was shooting daggers at her own son. Her only son and felt guilty. But she had been informed of his 'situation' and had never felt more disappointed in him before. "I can't believe you Troy. I thought you loved her."

Troy winced at his Mother's saddened and heartbreaking tone. Ever since Lucille had met Gabriella all those years ago, the two were as thick as thieves. They went shopping together. They talked all the time. They were like Mother and daughter. She was practically Gabriella's second Mother. And now…now Troy wasn't sure of what they were. Or what they could and would be.

"I _do_ love her Mom."

"You have a piss poor way of showing it Troy." Lucille threw her hands in the air and paced in front of the two slightly afraid men and shook her head. "I go to sleep one night and everything is swell and dandy. My son and his wife are happy and healthy and safe. And then I wake up in the morning to get a call from a devastated Maria Montez who tells me my son is having an affair with his intern. His intern for Christ sake."

Troy felt the guilt of his actions weigh him down more when he remembered he hadn't only hurt Gabriella, his friends or even Delysia. But he had hurt his parents and in-laws. He had disappointed everyone in his life.

"Mom-" Troy tried to explain himself but Lucille wouldn't hear any of it.

"Don't Mom me young man. I am so disappointed in you Troy. I thought I raised you better than this."

"Lucille. Don't say anything you might regret." Jack had been very disappointed in his sons many times. Jack had felt let down when Troy had been caught drinking underage on School property when he was sixteen. Jack had felt let down when he caught Troy taking a drag from a marijuana joint in his own backyard. Jack felt let down when Troy had dropped basketball as his life and thrived his passion for law instead. But over time he realized that Troy's disappointments or mistakes lead to better and greater things.

After being caught being pissed drunk on School property, he was grounded and sent to work at the School. If he hadn't have been forced to clean out and sort the office supply room, Troy may not have heard the old Principle at the time call out for help in pain from an oncoming heart attack and saved the man's life. If Troy hadn't been caught by Jack taking drugs, for the first and only time, then Jack never would have grounded him and forced him to him work on the old Chevy and become closer as Father and son. And if Troy hadn't had dropped basketball, he wouldn't have been known as one of the best lawyers around. But no matter how many times Jack went over Troy's current dilemma, he could see no positive outcome for his son. Starting an affair with someone wasn't going to lead Troy to better things. He was setting himself and others up for heartache.

"Mom, Dad, please. Let me explain. I know your disappointed in me and mad but…I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I suggest you better explain yourself son. And the whole truth. We're not leaving here until you do." Jack pulled his irritated wife to his side and sat themselves on the lounge that was fortunate to have been kept behind and in his possession.

After two long hours of explaining his poor actions, Lucille's yelling and screaming and Jack's calming words to keep the peace, everything was out in the open and clarified.

"You love this _Del_ girl?" Lucille didn't mean to sound so harsh when she muttered her son's mistress's name, but she couldn't help it. She had felt very protected of Gabriella over the years and saw her as her own daughter. And now…they no longer held any type of link between them.

"Yes Mom. I did…I do. And I'm trying my hardest to get over her and forget her."

"You can't just forget someone Troy. You can't just tell yourself to fall out of love and expect it to happen overnight. It doesn't work like that." Lucille felt like she was talking to five year old. A very stupid and foolish five year old.

"I know that Mom. But…I don't want to be in love with her anymore. I never really did, but I am. And now I'm trying to move on from that. I'm trying to do the right thing." Troy knew whatever he said couldn't never make up for his mistakes, but he had to have some faith that something good was going to happen. It was a low chance, but he had to have faith.

"If you had done the right thing in the first place then none of this would have happened." Retorted Lucille.

Jack rolled his eyes and placed a calming hand on his wife's. "Lucille, please. I'm sure Troy has enough guilt weighing him down and we're his parents, we're suppose to be there for him and support him."

"_Support_ him? _Support_ him? I'm not going to support my son for hurting my daughter. Gabriella means the world to me and he hurt her. I cannot and will not support that." Lucille pulled her hand away from Jack's and mumbled to herself that he was being crazy.

"I didn't mean it like that Luce. I just meant that…who's here for Troy? Huh? Who's here to listen to him? To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…again? To make sure he knows and takes responsibility for his mistakes and tries his damn hardest to make up for it? Yes, what he's done is stupid and cruel…" Jack saw Troy lower his head further to the ground in shame. "…but he's our _son_ Luce. And we _love_ him. We have to see past his flaws and errors and be there for him."

Lucille let out a heavy sigh and looked towards her son. She could tell he was feeling guilt and shame in himself. She felt bad that she was rubbing it in his face. But he deserved it. She just couldn't believe her little boy. Her little baby boy had hurt someone they all loved and cared for. "You're right Jack. He's our son and we love him." Lucille sat beside Troy and pulled his chin up so she could face him directly. "Now listen to me Troy. In no way do I condone what you did. I feel so angry and hurt towards you Troy. I never want to feel like this Your Father's right, you're our son and I love you with all my heart. But this is hard. I don't know what to say or do to make this_…different._ I feel like I'm betraying Gabriella for sitting here and loving you still. And then I feel guilty because you're my son. And then I feel guilty because Gabriella is like a daughter to me. I'm going around in circles with these mixed emotions. There's so many wrongs and rights that I'm feeling. But I do love you. I just feel…_lost_."

"Mom, I get it. I'm disappointed in myself. I know everyone else is. I can't expect you and Dad to sit here and feel for me. To feel compassion. I don't deserve that."

"But you do deserve your parents shoulders to cry and lean on. I feel like the worst Mother." Lucille let a small tear escape and tried her best to keep the rest in.

"You're not Mom. You're the best. I feel like the worst son and husband. And no words can change otherwise." Troy tried his hardest to keep himself composed, but it was hard when you could see the disappointed looks upon your parents faces.

"Ok. We can spend the rest of the day, heck, the rest of the year feeling bad about ourselves. But as long as Troy knows we're here for him, that's enough. Like your Mother said son, we don't condone what you did. But we're here for you. To lean on and to talk to."

Troy nodded his head slowly and felt a small smile curve the ends of his mouth. "I don't deserve it, but thanks. Means a lot."

Lucille wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight to her chest. The moment she found out that Troy had betrayed Gabriella, she felt like it was somehow her fault. That she felt a part of her was to blame. That if she was a better role model or Mother, then maybe he wouldn't have done what he did. She just didn't want to think that her son, her Troy, could do something like that. She wasn't the only one.

"Come on. Let's get some dinner and then we can come back here and talk things over more." Ventured Jack.

Troy and Lucille pulled apart and nodded at Jack's idea. As Troy went to stand he was wrapped into another hug by his Father and hugged back just as tight. He was lucky to have parents like his. He knew they were still disappointed in him, but they still loved him. He couldn't ask for anything more than that.

When Jack pulled away from Troy he gave a stern look towards him and then a playful shove. Troy smiled and patted his old man on the back and gestured his parents to walk towards the kitchen to see what they could round up for dinner. As Troy was walking, a thought hit him and quickly turned around to be bumped into by his Mother and Father.

"Troy? What is it? Everything ok son?" Asked a concerned Jack.

"How much did Maria tell you about what's going on?" Troy asked curiously.

"Just that you had cheated and now you and Gabriella are going through the divorce." Answered a confused Lucille. "Why? Is there something else?"

Troy wasn't sure if Maria knew and didn't tell them or Gabriella hadn't told Maria yet. But he knew that now he was going to have to deal with another angry fit from his Mother. Something he never really enjoyed. Dinner was going to have to wait.

"Uh I guess you can say that." He could feel the curious glances made by Jack and Lucille and took a deep breath and prepared for the on slaughter. "Gabriella's pregnant."

The room was dead silent until a loud gasp was heard through the room and then a loud thump when Lucille's fainted body had hit the ground.

* * *

"So I'm thinking plum purple for your room and lavender for the nursery."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. Of course Sharpay would be thinking of colours of_ her_ choice and not what Gabriella wanted. Gabriella silently laughed to herself and nodded her head when she heard Sharpay question her of her choice.

"Fantastic Shar, but I was thinking maybe a neutral colour like…yellow for the nursery." Gabriella took a look around the room that she was currently in and felt a wave of excitement and happiness rush over her.

For the first time in her life she was truly on her own. No Mother to guide or steer her. No roommate to talk to early in the morning or to annoy. And certainly no husband to have around to hold and love anymore. She was alone. But instead of feeling saddened or depressed about her new found loneliness, she was intrigued and fascinated. Never before had she lived on her own. From living with her Mother, she went straight to living with Taylor in College. From Taylor it went straight to Troy in their old one room apartment to their large and dream-like house.

Gabriella had been looking over a few apartments for days until she had found the perfect one for her and her baby. When she and Troy had first looked upon the place she once called home, it only took twelve minutes for the both of them to happily agree to buying the house. It was perfect for them. And now she felt like that with her new apartment.

It had everything she had ever wanted. It was in a safe and clean neighbourhood. It was on a main street of the City, but it wasn't flawed with the sounds of loud horns or wailing sirens. It was close by to where Sharpay and Chad were keeping residence. It was also on the same street as two twenty-four hour grocery stores, so going out and buying food she would be soon graving, was easy and accessible.

"Come on Gabi, let me have some input. You love my fashion sense. How is this different?" Asked Sharpay who was trying to give her best friend her best puppy dog eyes.

"You seriously did not just ask that Shar. Fashion and interior designs are very different." Replied a smirking Gabriella.

"Fine. But you'll be sorry when you have lame lime green drapes everywhere and leopard print rugs in every room." Grinned Sharpay.

"You honestly think I found that appealing?" Gabriella stuck up her nose and fought the need to gag. Seriously? Gabriella was so not a leopard print person.

"Oh shut it preggers. Now…" Sharpay took a quick glance around the room and turned back to a curious Gabriella. "…where are you thinking of putting the crib?"

Gabriella broke out in a wide smile and looked around the room herself. The room wasn't that big but it held enough room for the essentials. She could see the crib being placed beside the window and having a cute and musical mobile hanging from above. She could see the room being a nice light yellow with the ceiling being painted baby blue for the sky with cloud prints as well. She could see everything she wanted in her mind and couldn't wait to see it being played out for real.

"Maybe beside the window. So the natural light will shine upon the baby. Or is that too unsafe?" Gabriella's mind then wiped away with all the happy and positive thoughts about decorating the room and was filled with all the negative ones. "What if this room is too dangerous for the baby? Will enough air flow be getting through? What if it's cold in here at night? What if-"

"Gabi. Calm down." Sharpay went to stand in front of her friend and rub her warm hands up and down Gabriella's cold arms. "It's going to be ok. We went over all this with the realtor and landlord. This place is perfect for raising a baby. Remember? Everything's ok. It's fine and safe. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Gabriella took some calming breaths of air and tried her best to relax. Her emotions and hormones were running rampant. Gabriella was edging towards the middle of her third month of her pregnancy and could feel butterflies fly around her stomach every time she thought about the child that was growing in her stomach could be. She knew she wouldn't care what sex it would be, but she wasn't the type of person who could wait for nine months and not know what the new addition to her life would be. She had another ultrasound scan in a few weeks and hopefully she would be able to find out something about the baby growing in her.

"Ok. I'm calm. I'm relaxed. You're right. The apartment is safe. This room is secure and reliable. Nothing will hurt my baby. I hope." Gabriella tried her best to whisper the last part, but she knew Sharpay heard her when she received a stern look from the intimidating brunette.

"Nothing will. This baby is going to be the most protected and safest baby ever. I mean, come on, it has me as an Aunt. Nobody in their right mind would ever seek out to harm you or your precious little one." With that Sharpay lowered her head in front of Gabriella's stomach, much to Gabriella's amusement, and started talking to it. "Hey there little one. I'm your Aunty Sharpay. But you can call me Aunt Pay when, you know, start talking and stuff." Sharpay ignored the laughter coming from Gabriella and continued on. "Now when you get out here, and we all can't wait for that. I want you to know that you are going to have the best Mother _ever_. You're one hell of a lucky kid…kid. And everyone is going to be really jealous that you have a young, hot and awesomely chef of a Mother. Which by the way if she continues to make the best cookies and brownies and feed them to you…well…you might be competing with your Uncle Chad for 'Biggest Loser'."

Gabriella couldn't stop laughing at her friend's attempt to cheer her up and calm her. It had worked and she silently thanked Sharpay for her efforts. Both knowing that words didn't have to be spoken, their friendship was strong enough to just know what the other was saying.

"Come on. We need a break. I think we're going slightly crazy. I'm talking to your stomach for crying out loud." Sharpay straightened out her slim form and placed her hands on her waist. "I say…let's eat." She gave Gabriella a giant grin and pulled her out of the room.

After a full afternoon of laughter, bitching venting moments and mouths being stuffed by cookies and cream ice-cream, it was finally time for the girls to part ways and say goodnight. It was going to be the first night away from each other ever since Gabriella moved in with Sharpay and Chad. It was going to be the first night she would be going to sleep in a place by herself.

"Ok…so you have all our numbers. You're going to set the house alarm as soon as I close this door and you're going to go straight to bed, right?" Asked a worried and anxious Sharpay. It worried her that Gabriella was going to be by herself. Her life she had had at least one person around her. This was a whole new game. New territory. She knew Gabriella would be able to handle it. But she was still allowed to worry about her.

"I promise Shar. Everything is going to be ok. Remember? You said so yourself. And this is one of the safest streets and buildings around this area. Me and the baby are going to be fine. I promise." Gabriella put on her bravest and most confident face and hoped Sharpay couldn't see through it.

"Ok…just…be careful. I know you can do this. And I know you're going to be fine…I just worry is all. I love you and I just don't want anything bad happening to you. You don't deserve it." Sharpay pulled a smiling Gabriella into her and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. "Love you Gabi."

Gabriella embraced the hug and held Sharpay just as close and tight. "Love you to Shar." Both didn't pull away for a few more seconds, but then finally pulled away when they had felt it was safe to move on. "Now go. Before Chad sends out a search party."

"Oh please. Chad has his ESPN re-runs and hamburgers tonight. He won't miss me until another few hours. When he starts to feel frisky." Sharpay smirked and laughed at the look of disgust that crossed Gabriella's face.

"Ew. I really didn't need to know what turns Chad on." Laughed Gabriella.

The girls shared another loving embrace and then quickly said their goodbyes before Sharpay could feel the need to insist on staying the night. Gabriella waved goodbye and closed her front door and locked up the three locks Sharpay demanded to have been placed on the door.

Gabriella turned around and felt a rush of nerves go through her. She was finally alone. Really alone. She pushed herself off the door and walked the short distance into the kitchen. The apartment wasn't small, it was just the right size for Gabriella. She felt at ease and comfortable in the enclosed area. The main entryway lead straight into the small lounge area that lead to the kitchen and dining area. To the left of the open-spaced living room was a doorframe that lead to a hallway that had only three doors. The two ending ones opening to separate bedrooms and the door in the middle lead to a suitable sized bathroom. Gabriella's own bedroom held a small bathroom of its own.

Gabriella went around her new small flat and made sure the windows were securely locked and remembered to put the door alarm on. Never knowing what could happen. She quickly made got herself ready for bed and placed herself between the warmth of her sheets and blankets.

It was nearing midnight and Gabriella had been reading 'What to expect when expecting' for a good hour and a half, until she heard some strange sounds coming from outside. The window in her room lead outside to the main street and she could hear a couple of drunken idiots calling out and starting to get angry with one another. She silently made her way out of bed and walked towards the window. It was a big bay window so she could clearly see what was going on.

Just outside in the middle of the street, where it was dead quiet apart from the boisterous callings out, were four or so men standing around another pair of drunken idiots who were preparing to fight each other. Gabriella wasn't sure of what to do. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to call the police or open her window and tell them all to bugger off. Her apartment was only on the third floor, so it was easy for them to see her and clear for her to view the outside world.

Gabriella started to have thoughts about whether or not the street was a safe one to be occupied in. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard a loud wolf whistle coming from one of the men outside. She focused her attention back onto the noisy drunks and saw that all six men were staring up at her with dazed and disturbing looks upon their faces. She quickly tried to hide herself behind the long and shielding drapes, but knew there wasn't much point as they had already seen her. Gabriella got a rush of fear and anxiety in when she saw the men start walking towards her building. She knew they weren't able to get in without the permission from another tenant, but that thought alone still didn't calm her nerves.

Gabriella realized this wasn't something that had ever happened to her. Her once perfect life was never filled with fear or terror, like it was right now. The night where her life was suppose to be the start of a new beginning, became a night of panic and dread. Gabriella jumped ten feet in the air when she heard beer bottles being smashed into the ground and the voices were closer then before and right outside the building, ordering her to come and let them in. Gabriella quickly rushed to her cell phone that was sat on her bedside table and held down the button for number '1', calling her first speed dial number. She pressed the phone to her ear and continued to hear the ring tone until finally the gruff and tired voice entered her ears.

_"Hello?"_

"It's me…Gabriella. I need you to come building 54, apartment '5', on Hunter Street. The code is ten, fourteen. Please hurry." The fright and fear laced within her voice was clear and obvious.

Gabriella heard a rushed 'yes' and then the end dial tone. She quickly rushed back to the window and saw that the men were tiring of their failed efforts and were getting distracted by something else in the street.

Gabriella knew that she might have been overreacting and maybe someone else would have just shrugged it off, but she had never felt this kind of reaction before. She had never felt so terribly alone and afraid before. It was new to her. All her life she had been in some type of protective bubble. A dream like fairytale bubble. But now that that bubble had burst, all these new feelings and emotions were running through her. Who would have thought with one open cut wound, would open a whole bunch of dramatic issues.

The loud knock on her door pulled her out of her fearful thoughts and she quickly rushed to open it, knowing perfectly well who it was. The sight of him was a relief and made her feel a little more at ease. The way he looked concerned and worried about her made her feel safe and secure. The way his eyes looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt made her feel grateful and calmer. Gabriella quickly pulled the muscled man into her home and locked the door back up.

"Gabs? Gabriella are you ok? What's wrong?" Gabriella felt a little bad once she heard the worry and concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry. You were the first person I thought of to call. I know I shouldn't have and it's late but-"

"Gabriella. It's ok. You know I would do anything for you. You mean a lot to me kid."

Zeke Baylor had been a constant in her life. The two grew up together. They were friends. They were family. Zeke's Mother and Gabriella's Father were siblings. Gabriella and Zeke were the closest that they could be. Even though Zeke was five years older than Gabriella, they acted as if they were two parts of one whole. Like brother and sisters, twins. Always being able to tell when the other was hurt or upset. Could tell what the other was thinking. They had their own type of special bond. A family bond. Both were only children and so they depended on each other to play with and talk to during family events and holidays visits. The two families lived close by each other throughout their whole childhood, so both of them were always close and nearby whenever the one needed the other.

"I have to mean a lot to you. I'm your cousin. Family always looks out for each other." Smiled Gabriella.

"True. But even if we weren't cousins, I bet the universe would have pushed us in each other's life somehow. My life would be pretty boring without you Gabs." Gabriella couldn't help but return the giant smile that she was receiving from Zeke. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

Gabriella took a few small steps away from his teasing fingers and that were motioning towards her to tickle and torture her and put her hand up to stop him in his tracks. "Ok…just…don't come any closer with those evil hands."

Zeke laughed and placed his hands on his sides. He gave an apologetic look towards his younger cousin and gestured for her to go sit down with him on the small navy blue couch. "So? What happened? You sounded really scared before? Not Troy trouble is it?"

Of course Zeke was aware of the current problems that had emerged between his cousin's once perfect marriage. To say he was pissed at Troy was an understatement. Once he heard wind of the news from his friend Chad, that their best friend Troy had cheated, Zeke was livid. He was one second away from punching his life long friend until Chad had to hold him back and convince him not to hurt Troy, surprising everyone in the room, even Chad himself. Chad just told everyone that what he did to Troy was enough…for now.

"No, it wasn't Troy. Before…there was…outside were some drunken idiots and they caught me staring at them. I didn't mean to, I was just wondering what all the ruckus was about. Then they came towards the building and started calling out to me. Guess I just got overreacted too much. I know they can't get in here without my codes or anyone else's…but…I just felt…unsafe."

Zeke nodded his head as he listened to her trembling voice shake in fear. It annoyed Zeke that Gabriella was feeling like this. He hated how she was now living by herself, pregnant and alone, because her husband couldn't keep it in his pants. Only one word came to mind now, whenever Zeke thought of Troy: Bastard.

"It's ok Gabs. I'm glad you called me. It's fine to feel like this. And it's not just because this is the first time on your own or because your alone, but I'm sure there are thousands, if not millions of people who feel unsafe in their own home sometimes. It's just a common thing. Especially when drunken dickheads think big of themselves."

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement and started to feel a little more calmer and relaxed then she did before. "You're right. I guess I just have to get use to this is all." She put on her 'trying-to-be-brave' look and smiled up at her know-it-all cousin. "Why is you know everything and know exactly what to say?"

"I don't know…it's a gift." Zeke smirked. He pulled Gabriella closer to him and allowed her to rest her tired head on his shoulder. "How's mummy and baby going?"

"We're doing well. I'm a little worried about tomorrow though." Gabriella reminded herself about the family lunch tomorrow. She was going to be meeting up with her parents and explain to them what was going to happen and how the divorce was going.

"Your Dad not gone over to Bolton's yet and bashed the shit out of him?" Zeke yelped out a small cry of pain when he felt Gabriella's small fist punch him in the side of his stomach. "What the-"

"No swearing in front of the baby Zeke." Gabriella scolded.

"Oh come on. It's not even born yet. Give a guy a break." Zeke let out a chuckle as he could predict that Gabriella was most probably rolling her eyes and could feel her shake her head.

"Well whatever. I don't want any cussing to be around me or my baby anymore. Got it Z?"

"Ok, ok. I get it. Now answer my question." He pushed.

"No. Guess he has some self control." Gabriella pondered.

"Or Aunt Maria has him chained to a wall and making sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Joked Zeke, but wondering if it held some truth of it. Gregorio Montez would do anything his wife or daughter asked of him. He was a sucker for the Montez women.

"I really can't wait to see them. It's been too long." Gabriella's voice had become softer and Zeke could tell she was getting tired.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Enquired Zeke.

"A little over four months ago. With their schedules and mine clashing too much, it's been a bit too hard to get together." Gabriella snuggled herself closer into the warmth of her cousin's chest and slowly closed her eyes. Hoping that she wasn't about to fall asleep on him.

Zeke looked down and saw Gabriella's face nestled into his chest and smiled to himself. He allowed her to gradually fall asleep on him and then softly and delicately picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. Zeke covered her tired form with her blankets and made his way out of her bedroom with closing the door. He walked around the reasonable sized flat and ensured everything was locked. Zeke then made himself comfortable of the softness of her couch again and soon found himself over taken by the darkness of the night and his imaginative dreams. His last thought was that in time, hopefully Gabriella would feel safe and happy again.

* * *

**Hey guys. So sorry for not updating sooner. Laptop died on me and nearly killed myself because I couldn't get it back on for a while. But then I used my super powers to fix it...well my friend did at least. And then it would have been up a few days ago, but document loader thing wasn't working for me. But here it is. Hope you enjoy and hopefully next one will be up in a few days. _Hopefully_. Trying really hard to balance it all. But thanks for your support. Opinions? Reviews? Cheers guys. **


	10. Here We Go Again

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot._

_Chapter Ten- _

As the sound of glasses, utensils and vases that held one single flower, were being correctly placed on the other surrounding tables, Gabriella couldn't help but feel like she was about to have lunch with the Devil. Albeit her parents were far from the man who was painted to be dressed all in red and held a pitchfork, but when push came to shove, the two older Montez's were a force to be reckoned with. They were very protective of their 'little girl' and always tried their best to ensure her safety and made sure that no one would ever hurt her. Especially Gabriella's Father.

Gregorio Montez was a man who you did not want to cross paths with when he was in one of his moods. Although he was caring, attentive and loving with his family, he was one to be intimidated and even feared of by others.

When Troy had first been introduced to Mr Montez, he was practically shaking in his boots. But over the years that Gregorio watched as his daughter's happiness intensified and her love for the 'Bolton Boy' did nothing but strengthen, he couldn't help but finally come around to taking a liking to Troy after two or so years. The trust developed and grew and then took their relationship to Father and Son.

Gregorio admired Troy for following in what he believed in. He respected the relationship that his daughter and 'son' had. They kept most of their lives to themselves and only told others what they wanted to tell. They saw each other as equals and kept each other balanced. The relationship as a whole wasn't perfect, no relationship ever was, but they trudged through and ended up happily married for six years. Until Gabriella's little fairytale came crashing down and she awoke from the fantasy world she had been living in for so long.

Gabriella heard the familiar deep and throaty voice that belonged to her Father and stood up as soon as she saw her two loving parents coming through the crowd to greet her. Gabriella smiled widely as her Father finally reached her and quickly took in her smaller figure and wrapped his muscled arms around her.

"Ella." It was long ago that Gregorio had given his little girl a nickname for himself and no one else. He only saw fit that he could be the only one to name her something short and sweet. The exact way he saw Gabriella. "How are you sweetie?"

Gabriella gave them most encouraging smile she could muster and kissed her Father on the cheek. "I'm good Dad. Thank you for coming today." Gabriella kept her hold onto her Father, the man she admired and adored the most and tried her best to keep her hormones intact. Gabriella turned her head to see her Mother beaming towards her. Gabriella couldn't help the wide smile that never quite reached her eyes, overtake her face.

Maria Montez was a sight for sore eyes. To Gabriella, her Mother was her idol. Her inspiration and biggest influence. In Gabriella's eyes, Maria was an angel. When Gabriella was younger she watched on in amazement as her Mother was able to juggle the many tasks of looking after everyone. Not just a growing Gabriella or a hard working Gregorio, but also her two elderly parents who lived just next door, who were growing old with age and both had been diagnosed with Dementia.

It pained everyone, especially Maria, to see her two parents slowly start to forget who they were and what they were doing most of the time. As their minds started to deteriorate more, it became harder to balance everything in her life, but Maria stayed strong and still took care of her family.

When Gabriella was fourteen, both her Grandparents had died within the same month. The deaths of Diego and Estella Herrera hit the Montez family very hard. Gregorio did his best to comfort and console his wife and daughter. And that's all they could of asked for. Was each other's support and comfort. They all relied on each other and made sure that they tried their hardest to move forward and overcome such a tragedy. In time their love for one another overtook the pain and suffering of the two deaths and soon became a whole again. Living with her family and having them surround her all the time, was one of the happiest times of Gabriella's life.

Maria Montez stood on the side as she watched the loving interaction between her husband and daughter. For so long all their schedules had clashed and were not able to visit each other a whole lot of the time. To Maria and her husband all they wanted to see was their 'little girl' happy and healthy, but now they were seeing her only half smiling and a small version of being happy. And it pained Maria to know that the reason behind the fake smile was because of the 'son' she had once loved, as if he were her own.

Gabriella hugged her Father once more and made her way to her smiling Mother. Who in turn, opened her arms wide and anticipated the feel of her daughter in her arms again.

"How are you Mija?" Maria pulled her daughter into her embrace and hugged her like her life depended on it. Maria looked up to see that her husband had left and given them a moment for themselves. She pulled away and grabbed Gabriella's soft face within in her grasp. "I can tell by the half smile that something is bothering you. Is Troy giving you problems with the divorce. It's been a while now hasn't it? Last we talked everything…was…well not perfect, but the settlement and everything was going well, yes?"

Gabriella pulled away from her Mother and lead her to their table. She saw that her Father was coming back from the bar and was balancing three cold beverages, and was so unsure about how her parents were going to react to her news.

"Everything is fine Mama. I just…something has changed and I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Gabriella saw the look of confusion cross her Mother's face and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You're not…you didn't take him back did you Mija?" Although Maria loved Troy, she couldn't believe he could hurt Gabriella. The women that he vowed to love for the rest of his life in front of his friends and family. In front of her and Gregorio. And although she would want nothing more for her daughter to be happy again, she wasn't sure if being with Troy was going to do that.

Gabriella shook her head 'no' and gave a small laugh at how well she knew her Mother. Gabriella told her Mother that she would explain as soon as Mr Montez was seated. After just waiting a few minutes, Gregorio eyed his two special women warily and then sat down.

"What did I miss? A tear-fest?" Gabriella laughed her Father's joke, while Maria just rolled her eyes and took her husband's hand.

"Oh honey, when are you going to learn? Never ridicule the woman who makes your meals everyday." Maria and Gabriella shared a laugh when Gregorio's eyes widened and he shut his mouth immediately. "So Gabriella, sweetie? What is it you wanted to share with us? You have me quite worried."

Gabriella didn't mean any harm towards her parents or wished for their sympathy. She had felt like the 'poor little cheated wife' from everyone. Although they never said anything of the kind, Gabriella could feel the sympathy looks and the tilted head nods from her friends and work colleagues. She knew her parents cared for her and of course, would act the same, she just wished she didn't have to endure it much longer.

"Ok…well…like I said before to Mama, was that…something has changed now and…it has to do with Troy and I."

Gregorio eyed his daughter carefully. He always wanted the best for his only child. What parent wouldn't? And as he was always so protective of her, he felt like no man was ever good enough for her. But he finally gave in after much time and started to see Troy as a good man and one that loved his daughter. And now he felt nothing towards him. Hate was such a powerful word to Gregorio and he didn't have the heart to say he hated Troy, but he felt deeply disappointed and angry.

When he first heard the news of Troy's betrayal, Gregorio had nearly been tied up by his wife just so he wouldn't travel all the way to the City and smash Troy to a bloody pulp. Gregorio didn't want to hear the pain in his daughter's voice ever again, but he could see it so blatantly on her face and in her eyes. He just hoped that whatever she was going to say, was going to make her happy and no longer feel hurt or in pain.

"What is it sweetie? Nothing you can say can make us dislike that boy any further." Commented Maria. She too, couldn't hate Troy. But she could feel anger and hurt towards him.

"Ok…well…" Gabriella felt her hands start to sweat and the pace of her heartbeat quicken. She took a deep breath and looked towards her parents who were looking at her curiously and patiently. "…Troy and I are…well…I'm…Oh God." Gabriella tried her best to shake the feeling that they were going to be angry with her and forced the words out of her mouth. "Mom. Dad. I'm…pregnant. There. Troy and I are having a baby." Gabriella let out the deep breath of air she had subconsciously taken and waited for her parents reactions.

Maria was the first to react. She erupted in squeals and rushed out of her seat to pull a shocked Gabriella to her and hugged her carefully and placed kisses all over her daughter's face. "Oh my Lord. I'm going to be a Grandmother. Oh my…this is…this is wonderful Gabriella. My little girl is growing up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but feel them tear up also. She expected her Mother to be a bit more angrier about the situation of the pregnancy, but she was just glad that her Mother was ok with the prospect of becoming a Grandmother. Even though she was still in her late forties. Gabriella being a child that was born while Maria had just turned twenty and Gregorio was twenty-seven.

Gabriella pulled away from her excited Mother and saw her Father still sitting in his chair, looking deep in thought. "Dad? Daddy is everything ok?"

Even though Gabriella was now twenty-six, turning another year older in a few more months, she still felt the need to call her Father 'Daddy' sometimes. Both held a connection very deep for each other. She would always be a 'Daddy's Girl'.

Gregorio looked up from his intense gaze on his plate to his awaiting daughter and wife and felt his eyebrows lower and narrow together. "What about Troy? What's his view on this?"

Maria was about to go smack her husband over the head but stood in place as she watched Gabriella sit down beside her Father and take his hand. Maria allowed a small smile to cover her face and sat down in the seat that Gabriella was once occupying.

"Well…when he found out it wasn't really the way I wanted it to be." Gabriella saw her Father tilt his head in confusion, silently asking what she meant. "To be honest, the day I found out I was pregnant was the day I came home and found Troy with…well…_her,_ and I couldn't tell him. I was so hurt and confused and angry at him that I thought he didn't deserve the right to have this child in his life, just to end up hurting them too. But…I guess that was just all my anger and hurt talking and soon realized that he had to know soon. But a week or so passed and I still hadn't told him, but then…I still don't quite know how, but he found out and he came over to Chad and Sharpay's and…well…we fought…a lot, but then I was finally able to let everything out and tell him how bad he hurt me."

"Hope you gave him a real piece of your mind sweetheart." Gabriella couldn't help but give a smirk to her Father's comment.

"Yeah I did Dad. I laid everything out and told him how I felt. We technically haven't really talked about what's going to happen with the baby. It's been a week or so since then and I haven't seen or heard from him, but…I know we do have to talk about this. It's only fair and right."

"I have to agree with you there sweetie. Although I can't stand the damn man right now, he does have the right to have his child in his life." Maria spoke softly.

"I know he does Mama, but I'm just so confused on what has to happen. I never imagined to be pregnant and raise a baby all by myself. For so long, I imagined it to be Troy, me and a baby. Now it's just…me and the baby. This is far different from what I envisioned." Gabriell looked up when she felt her Father's warm hand take hers and softly rubbed circles into her skin.

"Darling I know you must feel over a hundred thousand mixed emotions. Hell, even I do. But you have to put yourself first for once. I have watched you become the most selfless and caring person in the world. I have never been so proud of anything or anyone in my life. I know you are going to make a great Mother. Even if, in the end, you will be a single Mother, it doesn't matter. You'll still be one hell of a Mom." Gregorio wiped the small tears that escaped his daughter's eyes and gave her one of his warm and sincere smiles. He loved his daughter and he would do anything for her.

"Thank you Dad." Gabriella looked back to her Mother once the small flood of tears vanished and gave Maria a warm smile. "Mom. You're my Mother and idol. I'm lucky enough to call you a best friend even. I know you're going to be a wonderful Grandmother. But I just want you to know that if I do end up being a good Mother…I want you to know it's because of you. You have been and always will be my role model."

Maria felt her heart fill with love and joy. She always knew that her daughter was one of the most giving people she knew, but she never really knew that Gabriella saw her as an idol. Maria had the thought, that if she were to die that day she knew she would die happily with the thought of having such a wonderful daughter like Gabriella.

Soon the table filled with the three Montez's finally moved onto happier and more cheerful subjects and ordered their lunch and talked about the new prospect of Gabriella being pregnant. Ideas and opinions for baby names were soon started being thrown around. Some were very beautiful and made Gabriella smile with the thought of her baby having such a beautiful name. Some not-so serious ones were being made by Gregorio and had Gabriella and Maria in hysterics. Soon enough the naming game started to get tiring and all three realized that lunch had now gone all the way into the early beginning of dinner. Time really flew when you were surrounded by laughter and happiness.

"So I'll be seeing you in another week or two, correct?" Asked Gabriella from her comfy leather chair in the front of her white BMW M3. It had been a present from Troy for last years Christmas. Gabriella didn't seem to have the heart to sell it or throw it away.

"We promise sweetie. With your pregnancy, you'll be seeing more of us. I can promise you that." Spoke Gregorio.

"Take care darling. And look after yourself and the baby. I'll call you once we reach home." Maria bent down and placed one more kiss on her daughter's cheek and lowered her forehead onto Gabriella's. "I love you Mija."

Gabriella smiled and watched as her Maria pulled her head back from out the window and allowed her husband to wrap his arm around her waist. "Love you to Mom. And you Dad." Gabriella smiled once more and took one last look at her parents. They meant the world to her and she knew she wouldn't be the person today if it weren't for them. She thanked God for them everyday.

Gabriella watched from her rear-view mirror as her parents waved once last time and then made their own way to their car. Gabriella turned her gaze back to the road and oncoming traffic. So many thoughts and unanswered questions had been running through her head for the past few days and especially the last few hours. She felt like her head was about to explode with all the wrong or right answers. She was going crazy with worry and fear. And she knew the only person she could get the answers from was on the other side of town. With one quick decision, Gabriella made a sharp U-turn and made her way to the last place she wanted to be.

* * *

"Wow. This place is practically dead."

Troy rolled his eyes once more and felt like if he were about to do it again, they were going to roll out. Jason had made himself welcome over an hour ago and still hadn't dropped the subject about how empty the place looked with all of Gabriella's belongings gone.

"Jase man. Seriously. I know. You don't have to keep reminding me." There was some tension and slight annoyance laced within his voice but he couldn't help it. The pain of not being whole and incomplete with Gabriella was eating him away as every new day passed.

"Can't help it man. Kelsi told me to give you hell." Jason sent a sly smirk in Troy's direction and felt a little bad once he saw the look of guilt cross his face, but he ignored it and reminded himself that Troy deserved some slaps in the face.

"Oh…uh…how is Kelsi doing these days?" Asked a curious Troy. He wasn't really close with Kelsi. They called each other friends. They talked and conversed on numerous occasions. But deep down, Troy knew he only ever did any of that was because of Gabriella and Jason.

A year or so after the mutual break-up of Kelsi and Ryan, she had hesitantly and nervously asked for Ryan's help into asking out Jason. Although she wasn't a person who was all that shy or quiet, but how exactly could one ask their ex for help to seek out one of their friends? Once Kelsi quickly mumbled her request from Ryan, he was more than happy to help her. Telling her that he couldn't imagine someone better. Jason and Ryan were close friends. They were co-captains on the baseball team in High School. So he had no problem in helping Kelsi with her dilemma.

Jason of course was oblivious to all the constant flirting that Kelsi was making. He never thought of himself as the type of person who could be wanted by another. Although he had harboured a secret crush on Kelsi long ago, he never told anyone, due to the fact that the beautiful petite brunette was going out with his best mate.

Finally after months of failed attempts to gain his attention, even though she already had it, Jason was enlightened with the knowledge of Kelsi's feelings by a pissed off Sharpay, who was tired of the constant dancing around.

After a blissful and romantic month of dating, Jason finally found the courage to ask Kelsi to be his steady girlfriend, which she happily accepted.

"She's doing ok. She was helping Gabriella with the move the other day. Her place looks good." Jason carelessly mentioned.

Troy looked at his friend, what felt like his only friend, and had a look of surprise and disbelief on his face. "Gabriella…she's moved into her own place?" He watched as Jason nodded as he opened the fridge to grab a beer. "I thought she was living with Chad and Sharpay. Where they could keep an eye on her. What if something happens? What if she falls and nobody will even know? What if-"

"Whoa, whoa. Troy man, calm down. Everything's cool." Jason put down his beer and grabbed a hold of Troy's shaking shoulders. "Gabriella is a grown woman and she is perfectly capable of looking after herself. This is something she wanted to do and even though everyone didn't like the idea at first, they supported her decision."

Troy numbly nodded his head and then slowly slid down the hard wood cabinets. He distantly heard Jason open his fridge again and then close it. He was taken aback when a beer bottle was shoved into his face and forced into his hand.

"Thought you might need one." Jason slid down onto the ground too and took a sip from his cold beverage. "Look Troy…with everything going on, I know I probably shouldn't say something but…you're my mate and everyone else seems to know."

Troy took a large gulp of his beer and turned to look at his long-time friend. "Jase, you can say and tell me anything. Whatever it is…I'll be cool with it. What's going on man?"

Jason took another swig from his drink and then placed the now empty bottle on the ground beside him. "Well…Kelsi and I…well…uh…"

Troy watched as Jason was internally battling with himself and shook his head with a slight laugh. "Seriously Jase. It's cool. Just tell me."

Jason looked at Troy and saw that he was calm and relaxed. More than he was a few minutes ago. He wasn't sure how he could tell him. But he had a right to know. "Ok…well…Kelsi and I are…last week I…" Jason closed his mouth and then took a deep breath and quickly spoke the words he was worried about telling Troy. "…I proposed to Kelsi and she said yes." Jason spoke so fast he wasn't sure that Troy understood him. But once he saw the look of shock cross his face, he knew Troy understood perfectly well.

"Wow man…I uhh…" Troy let out a small breath of air and a low whistle. "…Congrads." Troy saw Jason look unsteady and unsure and gave a small laugh. "Seriously Jason. It's cool. I'm happy for you. Just don't uhh…fuck it up like I did."

"No offence Troy…but I don't plan to. Kelsi's it for me. I've loved her for a long time and I can't imagine myself with someone else. She's my life and future from now on."

Troy looked at Jason and saw the familiar look of love across his face. He use to wear that look everyday. He use to see that look everyday with Gabriella. Troy closed his eyes and tried his hardest to forget his moment of self-pity and focus on his friend's happiness.

"You deserve it man. So does Kelsi. You're perfect for each other." Troy remembered Jason's words. Kelsi was it for him. She was his life now. Just like Gabriella use to be to him. Like she _still_ was to him. But how could he convince her and everyone else that it was still true? And were they the only ones needing convincing?

Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when the sound of his doorbell started to ring through his ears. Troy looked at Jason, who was looking at him. Both unsure of what to do. Both knew no one else was coming. And Troy's parents now had a key to his place. So he wasn't ambushed by Lucille ever again.

Troy stood from his position when he heard the doorbell ring again and then a loud knock was heard. Whoever it was, was being very persistent. Troy walked out of his kitchen, but not before placing his beer on the passing counter and then dragged Jason with him to the front door.

"Why are you pulling me with you?" Hissed Jason. Who was trying to pull out of his tight grip.

"The last time I had an unknown person at my door it was my screeching Mother. God only knows who the next maniac could be." Troy and Jason finally reached the door and both looked back at each other. They were both full grown men, and yet they were slightly worried of what was standing behind the other side of the door.

Another loud knock was heard and Troy finally pulled himself together and reached to open the door. What, or who, was standing on the other side was not the person he was expecting.  
"Gabriella?" Troy had to close his eyes and squeeze them shut for a few seconds and then open them wide to see if she was real.

Jason stood with wide eyes. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay and find out. But he could definitely feel the new found tension that had entered with Gabriella.

Gabriella shifted nervously from one foot to another. She knew Troy hadn't been alone. As she saw Jason's car out front in her old parking spot in the driveway. A place she was never going to park in again.

Her dress was clinging to her and making her perfect curves shine with grace and elegance. Her hair was slightly up and had small curls hanging around her tanned face. To Troy she looked beautiful. Her sight was enticing and alluring. Her scent was flowing through his nostrils and couldn't help smile once he smelled her familiar lavender scented shampoo. Her favourite. His too.

"I'm sorry for intruding in on your…guys day or whatever…but…I really need to talk to you Troy."

Troy still stood there in slight shock. But once he heard the desperation and slight fear and worry laced in her voice, he immediately shook out of it. "No, of course you're not intruding. Right Jason?" Troy looked back at Jason expectantly and saw Jason's eyes widen more then before but shake his head vigorously.

"We were just…chillin Gabs. Nothing important. But I'll…uhh…get out of your hair and let you two…talk." Jason turned around and quickly went back into the lounge room to grab his jacket and gave a quick man hug to Troy and then turned back to a nervous Gabriella. "Nice seeing you again Gabs. I'll see you this weekend, yeah?"

Gabriella wore a small smile and gave a bashful nod. Although Troy and Jason were closer friends, Jason and her still had a close connection. He had helped her so much in her growing career and his advice was shockingly helpful and perfect every time she needed.

Gabriella gave a tight hug to him and felt his lips give a quick kiss on her cheek. "Yeah Jase. See you Sunday. Tell Kelsi I said 'hi'."

Jason pulled back and nodded his head at her request. He threw one last goodbye to his friends and soon enough he had reached his car. Once he sat himself in the comfy front seat, he watched as a curios and nervous Troy lead a more nervous and tense Gabriella into their home. Once the door was closed, Jason prayed to God that nothing bad was going to happen between the two separating ex-lovers.

* * *

**I'm sorry if some of you are upset or disgruntled with my lack of updating, lately I have had some lame excuse, college or work, but this time it was just because I _couldn't _write anything out. The past week or so have been very draining and problematic. My family have been through a very rough time and affected us all. I try hard to update this as much as I can. And in my free time, writing this story is all I do. I am sorry for late updates but I'm doing my best here and please stick by. I can't thank you all enough for taking the time and actually reading this and reviewing. I have already started the next chapter and just checking it over and will hopefully be up in the next few days, I know I may have said that before, but I will do my best to make my promise. Thanks so much everyone for still reading and enjoying this story. Cheers. **


	11. Broken Strings

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot._

_Chapter Eleven-_

It was quiet. Some may have thought it was too quiet. The sound of the wind blowing outside and making the tree leaves gently hit the window was being heard around the room. The sound of neighbours cars passing by could be heard. The hand on the clock, alerting everyone of how many seconds were passing by, sounded loud and obnoxious. So many sounds could be heard and yet, the two people standing across from each other, could not hear a single one of them.

Troy had been feeling nervous and worried about Gabriella's presence ever since she got there. And the quiet half hour since her arrival had not helped him calm his nerves. He wanted to say something, anything, but he had no words coming to mind. No complete or full sentences to speak to fill the silent awkwardness.

As he stood across from her, he took in her appearance. He could see the small, but obvious bags under her eyes. She was tired, exhausted even, but why? Her flowing white dress clung to her figure nicely. Her baby bump proudly showing. Once he saw the slight bulge of her stomach, he couldn't help but smile. Smile, because she was carrying his child. _Their _child.

It felt like she was standing so far away from him. So far that he couldn't reach her or hold out for her. But in reality, she only stood a few feet away. He knew this was his punishment. Karma coming back to kick him in the ass. To see Gabriella so beautiful and for him not being able to tell her how much he loved and misses her or hold her. Not being able to have any claim over her. And as much as his heart didn't want to, his mind was slowly starting to realize that he may never be able to have her again. No matter how much he wanted or needed her.

Troy was pulled from his depressing thoughts when his eyes caught of her movement. Her small frame had finally moved to the couch. Troy watched as she sat herself down on his lounge and placed her entwined hands into her lap.

"We need to talk." Her voice was quiet and almost sounded fearful. Troy wanted to go to her and tell her she had nothing to be scared of. But every fibre in his body was telling him not to.

"Ok." Troy wasn't quite sure of what she was going to say, but he knew it wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear. Every fearful and worried scenario crossed his mind. Nightmarish flashes crossed his mind. What if something was wrong with her? With the baby? Suddenly, before Troy even knew what was happening, his body was kneeling in front of Gabriella's.

The shock and confusion was clear and apparent on her face. He hated how everything he did, she was now questioning or was wary of his actions, but he deserved it. He deserved every cruel and torturous act upon him.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? What's wrong Gabriella? Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Gabriella wasn't sure if she should question if he was ok. She replayed her actions over head and couldn't for the life of her recall her doing or saying anything that could have made him so anxious or fretful. Curiosity was plain on her face and suffering in her heart.

"Troy, calm down. I'm fine and the baby is perfectly healthy. I had a check-up the other day and we're both fine." Gabriella felt a little less tense when she saw that he listened to her and saw his body relax and soften. "I just need to talk to you about our…situation."

"Situation?" Confusion flashed through his mind. They were getting divorced. What more was there to it.

"Yes. About us and what's going to happen to the baby when it's born." Gabriella spoke slowly, as if she were talking to a child. What other kind of situation was he thinking about?

"Oh…right. That." Troy looked down sheepishly and nodded his head in agreement. "Well…what do you have to say about the matter. What do you want to happen? Do you want me in the child's life?" Troy wasn't sure why he was asking if he had a right. Of course he had a right. He was the Father of course. So why was asking?

"Of course I want you in it's life Troy. I'm not a bitch. I didn't come here to tell you that you couldn't ever see it or know it." Troy knew he had said the wrong this when he heard the annoyance and aggravation in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that…I…well…I…I guess I'm not really sure what I meant. I just thought that…with everything…that…"

"That I was going to cut you out of the baby's life? I'm not heartless Troy. I'm not you." Gabriella was a little taken aback by her own words. She could see Troy was also. His head lowered towards the ground again and she felt her heart ache in guilt. Her intentions upon her arrival were to tell him of her idea and ask for his input or opinion. But once she arrived, everything flew out the window.

The place she once called home was different. It was darker and something about every inch of the surrounding four walls were screaming out 'incomplete' and 'imperfect'. A place that was once filled with love and happiness was now consumed in emptiness and hollowness. It was so hard to stand there and look at the place she once lived in and not call it home. Not call it _their_ home.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Troy lifted his head and shook it. "No. It wasn't. I deserve everything I get from now on. It's karma. Fate. Punishment. Call it whatever you will, but…this is what I deserve. Harsh words and blows to the face. Hell, I guess I deserve not getting that job yesterday." Troy didn't mean to say the last part. He didn't want everyone to know he was now unemployed and not receiving money. What if that made him look bad or unfit to be a parent? Not having a well paid job to support your family.

"What do you mean? Why would you need another job? The one you have is good enough. Great even." Gabriella was shocked to learn that Troy was looking for a job. What was the need of it?

Troy let out a heavy sigh and sat on his bottom, while crossing his legs. He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked deep into Gabriella's searching eyes. "Brie…I…was looking for another job because…I…well…because I quit my job at the firm. I quit from 'Donaldson and Andrews' a while ago."

Gabriella sat quiet for a few minutes. Registering what was being said. Comprehending why Troy would do such a thing? Why he would give up such a fantastic job? "But…you loved it there. Why would you do that?"

Troy was sitting before his soon to be ex-wife and for some reason a part of him was scared to tell her what was going through his mind. What he was thinking and why his actions were out of the blue. "Because my job there put our marriage on the line. Because of my stupidity and infidelity, I gave up the best thing in my life. Because…I still would have had to work with…_her_…if I continued to stay there."

Gabriella could feel her eyebrows narrow together. She feel her face scrunch up in slight anger and confusion. "So…you left _for_…Delysia?"

"What? No…I mean…partly." Troy picked himself off the ground and took a seat beside Gabriella on the small lounge. He could feel his heart beat faster and blood rush. "Look Brie…I know what you're thinking. I didn't leave _for_ her. I left _because_ of her and because of me. I left for you." Troy quickly licked his lips and tried to think of what to say without Gabriella getting hurt or confused. "Brie…I love you. I do…that, will never stop. And don't think for a second, that just because I was stupid enough to fall for another woman that I fell out of love with you. I didn't and never could."

Again it was quiet. Too many thoughts and too many questions were running through her head. She wanted to voice every single one them. Wanted to scream at him for answers. But why should she? As much as she wanted to hear them, she didn't need to. "I just…don't understand you anymore Troy. You're not…you're not the man I fell in love with."

"Don't say that Brie. Please, don't say that." Troy moved an inch closer to her and was relieved to see she didn't move away or glare in his direction. "I know that I made the biggest mistake of my life and I know that I hurt you so bad and I wish that I could go back in time to the night of our fight and…stayed with you. Sorted through it and not gone off and gotten drunk. I really wish I go do all that but I can't. And I'm _sorry_ Brie. I'm sorry."

"Troy…no matter how many times you say you're sorry…I'll never be able to truly believe it. It's just _too_…hard. I mean…you say you love me and yet…you fell in love with another woman. I just don't understand how that works. We were happy Troy and because of one fight…you go off and fuck the next girl you see and fall in love with her?" Gabriella looked at him with an incredulous look. "It's just…too hard to believe anything you say anymore. I really don't know who you are."

Troy didn't want to hear the words coming out of her mouth, but he knew they were true. He wished that they weren't, but they were. He had made them come true. He had made her believe in that. Made her think that he wasn't trustworthy anymore. That he didn't love her anymore. But he did, oh so much.

"Like I said before Brie, I do love you. And I will never stop. I can't. You're the best thing that walked into my life and…I regretfully let you go. I broke us and I destroyed what we had." Troy kept his gaze on Gabriella and she felt so pulled to him. She felt so connected to him. She had always felt it. The moment they met, they had a connection. One that neither could ignore and it was lead to what they had. What was once a happy marriage.

"Please Troy. Let's just…talk about the baby and drop everything else. I can't…keep doing this. I just want to sort this out and then…move on with my life." Gabriella couldn't say 'move on from you'. She just couldn't. And a huge part of her didn't want to. Her mind was screaming at her to cut him loose and never look back, but her heart was yearning to have him take her and hold her again.

"Ok. If that's what you want. Then I'll…do it. For you." Troy knew he couldn't push her. Not now. Probably not ever. He would continue everyday for the rest of his life to make it up to her. To gain her trust and love back. Without her, his life was dark and dull. Everyday he had her, no matter what, he loved her and thanked God she was in his life. Why did he have to ruin that?

* * *

Three hours later, after many tense discussions, Troy and Gabriella were able to come to some sort of agreement. They were both on the same page and were able to find some common ground together.

Their arrangement wasn't full proof and it probably would change within the future due to other commitments, holidays, jobs or other unknown future planning, but both came to the settlement that when the child would be born, its time would mostly be spent with Gabriella as it needed to be able to be close to its Mother and feed off of her. Troy was able to come and visit at anytime, if it was suitable and run by Gabriella first, and he would have custody of the child on every second weekend.

Although the time plan wasn't big for Troy's part, they both agreed that when the child was older and was able to understand it a lot more, they could figure something else out. Both knew they would have to compromise with each other and help each other when needed. Both also knew that the other was never going to be able to be without the other. This child was bringing them closer to each other whether they liked it or not.

"So I guess that's everything then. I'll have to run this by with Richard, but I don't think we need to have a whole custody battle arrangement. We're both adults here and we've come to a satisfying agreement. I don't think there is any need for papers to be drawn up…unless you want to?" Gabriella wasn't really sure how the whole legal system worked, she never really took a major interest into it. Yes it was Troy's job and career, but it wasn't hers. When he talked about work, she would listen and help him, and he would do the same for her, but it wasn't her calling. It was his.

"I agree. This is between us and like we stated before, the arrangement will probably change in time and that would just lead to more papers and unneeded meetings and wasted money. I won't back out of this or change my mind. I promise you Brie." Troy watched as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. How could one woman make him feel so much?

"And I promise to you that I won't back out of it either. You're word at the moment doesn't mean a lot, but this is about our baby…so I guess I have to believe that you won't…ruin this either." Gabriella knew she was being slightly harsh, but she couldn't bare it if Troy suddenly turned and claimed every right of the baby and started a new life with 'what's-her-face' and moved away. He could break her heart and stomp on it, but he couldn't take her baby away from her.

Gabriella started walking towards the front door and knew Troy was following her, making sure she was getting to her car safely. She had told him all about her new apartment. All about the drama she had the other night.

While the two were talking she could feel the pull towards him getting stronger. She wanted to push it away and ignore it, but she couldn't. The man she was talking to and making deals and plans with, that was her Troy. That was the man she married. Their time alone, not arguing, not yelling and screaming at each other, it was like what it once was. How he could make her laugh by doing and saying the simplest of things? Whenever he would smile she just smiled with him. Like a subconscious reaction. They were two halves making a whole. And now they were split in half and incomplete.

"Well…I guess this is it for a while." Gabriella had reached the door and had turned around to face her ex-husband. "The baby shower won't be for another few months, but everyone's going to be there. Sharpay's already organising it. You know how she gets." Troy and Gabriella shared a small laugh at their friends expense.

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't be Sharpay if she didn't." Gabriella gave a small laugh and an honest smile. Both knew how serious Sharpay could be on some of the smallest of things.

Gabriella and Troy stood in the doorway for what felt like ages. Time slowly passed around them, but to them it was like it was racing against them. No matter what she tried to do, Gabriella couldn't pull her eyes away from his intense and alluring cerulean ones. They were so magnetic and powerful. To Gabriella they were one of her favourite assets of him.

"Thank you." Gabriella tilted her head to side in confusion. What was he thanking her for? She hadn't done anything. "For doing this. For…being the bigger person than I am and…letting me be apart of the baby's life. And…still in your's. I don't deserve it, but…I just want you to know that…it means the world to me to know that…you're carrying _my_ child and that we're going to be parents to him or her."

Gabriella was a lose for words. She knew Troy could be romantic and sincere when he needed to be, it just always made her fall more in love with him. But now, she wasn't sure what to do with the emotions she was feeling for him. "Troy, I know you're going to make a great Dad. And…this child is going to be really lucky to have you in it's life."

Troy's smile reached his eyes and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at how happy he looked. It was as if he was a four year old boy opening his first present on Christmas Day.

She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it. She wasn't sure why she did it. But before she could find any control of her mouth or self, she was listening to herself speak out loud and voicing her thoughts out loud. "Troy, I have another ultrasound scan next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and see for yourself that everything is going well."

Troy stood frozen. He was incomplete shock. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with the two of them between now and when the baby was born, and it killed him to think that he wouldn't see her until then. It pained to him to think he couldn't be there for the first kick or baby movement. He wanted to watch as the baby grew within her stomach. Watched as her cravings got more sickening and disgusting everyday. Wanted to be apart of the process of having and gaining a family.

"I…Gabriella…are you sure you want me there?" He felt uneasy, he felt insecure about himself. He felt…scared.

"Troy, I do mean it. This isn't easy on either of us. And…especially for me, but…I did always imagine that the two of us would be going through this together…and…well…I still want that. But now it's just…going to be in a different way."

Troy nodded his head and agreed with her. He was elated to know that she still wanted to be around him. That something within her was changing. That her feelings were no longer hate towards him. That she was putting the baby before their marital problems.

"Well then I would love to come. Just, uh, call me and let me know. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Troy's smile was infectious once again and Gabriella found herself returning the smile happily.

Gabriella stood in the same place and for some reason felt the need to hold him and hug him goodbye, like she wasn't going to see him ever again, but she refrained herself and said a quick goodbye and made her way towards her car. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. She wanted to turn around and give him a look of pleading and want and hoped that he would run to her and grab ahold of her and take her in his arms and never let go.

Damn, why was she thinking like this? Why was she thinking that after everything they had gone through was being forgotten? That she was forgetting that he had been unfaithful for six months and was in love with another woman. Why was she feeling such a powerful pull to him? Hormones. _Must_ be the hormones. She got herself settled into her car and saw him standing by the door checking that she drove off safely. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his muscled biceps were bulging and making her feel weak in the knees. Yep, _had_ to be the hormones.

As she drove off and gave a curt wave to a passing Troy, she couldn't help but think of only one thing. Troy bloody Bolton.

* * *

**Hey guys. In this note, I was just wondering if anyone would be able to help me with a banner for my story. I have tried and tried to make one, but either they don't turn out well, look good or my program stuffs up. I don't really have a good one that will satisfy the job. If anyone could help me with this, I will...well...put it out there obviously and...something else great. Love you forever? Lol. I'll think of something. But it would mean the world. I hate not being able to create my own, and I think having a banner makes a story better. Just having the banner or a picture makes it more interesting. Well to me, anyway if you can help, please PM me. :) cheers guys. **


	12. New Divide

_Author's Note- I do not own anything related to High School Musical. This is my plot._

_Chapter Thirteen- _

Being pregnant was something that was imprinted into every female mind. Every woman thought about it. Whether it be they wanted to be pregnant or not. Some women saw themselves as the perfect person to be a Mother. The stereotyped version of being a 'Stepford Mom', staying home and having loads of children to look after. Some women saw themselves as 'Superwoman' and could handle the tasks of being a Mother and a worker. And then there were women who didn't want children at all. Those women had their reasons.

Life was destined to follow other's rules. You didn't have to become pregnant and drop everything in your life and become a 'Soccer Mom'. You also didn't have to go to work and forget your children existed.

So many ways to live your life and to be who you wanted to be and yet there were still people doing what others wanted and not what they wanted. And to Gabriella, she felt like right now.

"I just don't get why you have to take time off." To Gabriella, the voice was annoying and yet she loved it. She was so use to having the voice in her head, she swore she could hear it miles away. Anybody could really. It was loud, obnoxious and very feminine. Just like its owner.

Drusilla Walters was a very known heiress. Her name was known by many and heard everywhere. Her face was in magazines and her body was envied and wanted by thousands.

To Gabriella, she didn't see Drusilla as the nuisance everyone else painted her as, nor as the Goddess everyone believed she to be. To Gabriella, Drusilla was just another human being. She was far from normal, she was far from crazy, but she was definitely something.

Gabriella had known the loud and overbearing redhead for two years. Gabriella had been calmly working at her desk until a bright sight of hot pink had overtaken her sight. She had first assumed it was Sharpay back to her teenage years, maybe missing out on what use to be her weird and high and mighty pink fashion sense, but when she looked up and saw that it was not her best friend and instead a blazing redhead, she was momentarily shocked.

Before opening her mouth and questioning the fluff of pink of why she was in her office, the firey redhead started pacing in front of her and started rambling on about how her wedding was going to be a complete disaster if Gabriella wasn't going to plan it.

For years Gabriella had the thought and dream that she was going to a Doctor or Surgeon, but it came about randomly at best, that her destiny was to go in another direction. Halfway through College, she was handed the opportunity to decorate and plan one of the biggest events of the year. Seeing as she was on the committee, she was the only one who had any type of past skills that could help. All the others team members being too busy with their studies or trying to hook up.

When the time came and everyone saw how magnificent of a job Gabriella had done, they all commented her on her skills and unknowingly convinced her that this was her calling. Gabriella enjoyed all the smiles and looks of wonderment and amazement. She loved how every person entered the rented hall and was blown away by the style, colours and decorations. Nothing was simple, nothing was overbearing or too-in-your-face. Everything balanced each other out and made it 'perfect'.

So Gabriella took on out of college courses and started to focus a lot of her attention of making styles and patterns and designs where eyes would pop out. Where mouths would drop. With her friends, parents and especially Troy's support, Gabriella felt like she could do anything.

And then by chance, she was given the opportunity to design and plan a wedding, she of course was just an intern at a low-paid small business, but she took on the small wedding that were for two underage teenagers getting married because of a drunken night ending up with a seven month old baby. Word got out about her talent and soon was being asked for by many desperate and eager women who wanted the skills of Gabriella Montez-Bolton.

It wasn't till two years of having some name for herself that Drusilla came barging in and demanding she drop whatever wedding she was working on and plan hers. Gabriella, fortunetley free at the time had nothing to do but accept. And she never regretted it. Even if the marriage ended in divorce and was Drusilla's third walk down the aisle.

"Dru, do you understand that I won't be able to walk soon, let alone run around and plan your sixth wedding." Exclaimed a smirking Gabriella. She tried envisioning herself fat and wobbling around and ordering people to do their tasks correctly and then hiding somewhere so she could stuff her face with the wedding cake. The thought made Gabriella laugh.

"But Gabriella this important to me. Nick is the _one_, I can tell." Drusilla gave a slight sigh and had a dreamy look cross her face.

Gabriella kept in her fit of laughter and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Dru, I would believe you if you didn't say that about Roger, Alan, Parker, Damien and Bruce." Gabriella hadn't met Roger or Alan, as they were the first two marriages, but she had heard the stories. At thirty years old, Drusilla was definitely a hard woman to please and stay married to. She was the furthest thing from a Goldigger. In fact the grooms-to-be were the ones that had to sign a prenup. Drusilla was born into money. Her Father being one of the most well-known Heart Surgeons in the world and her Mother being a heiress herself.

As each wedding hit around the one year mark, something would always displease Drusilla and she would want to get out of the marriage as fast as she could. She always did believe that she was in love with each man that captured her heart, but by the end of it, she knew it was the furthest thing from love. So she kept searching and trying to find 'the one'. And apparently this time it came in the form of Nick Williams.

"I mean it Gabriella. Nicky's the one for me. All the others can't even compare to him. He's my soul mate." Drusilla once again wore the dream like expression and then started to browse through one of Gabriella's design books.

Gabriella sported a genuine smile and shook her head. She had once believed in 'soul mates' and 'true love'. But after finding your 'soul mate' in bed with another woman and realizing that the 'true love' you both shared was nothing, you realized there's no such thing. Of course, she couldn't put that as her logo on the business card, otherwise there would be no business.

"Well I'm just glad you've found _Nicky_. He's perfect." Gabriella had only met him a few times and was first unsure about him. But seeing as he was just as rich as Drusilla, Gabriella no longer felt worried that he was marrying the money and not her friend.

"I know right." Drusilla then turned back to the book on her lap and gasped when she saw a particular design she liked. "Oh, that's just to _die_ for. I love it."

Gabriella couldn't help but give a small laugh out loud. Drusilla was the furthest thing from old, but it was still quite amusing to Gabriella to hear a woman of her age talk and act like she was in her early twenties.

"Look Dru. I know you want me to do this wedding, but like I said before, I won't be able to. The time of your wedding is the time that I'm due. And no offence…but trying to pop a small baby out of my vagina is kind of my top priority." Gabriella gave a small laugh when she saw Drusilla give a small huff and slouch down into her chair. Oh the maturity.

"Damn Troy Bolton for getting you knocked up." Drusilla shot a quick glance towards her friends and made sure she hadn't upset the hormonal and pregnant women across from her.

"Funny enough you're not the only person who's said that to me." Gabriella laughed.

Although she was so overjoyed about being pregnant and having her first child, Troy's first child, Gabriella still received the unsure and worried comments from some of her friends. "But…I can't be happier."

That was a lie. It had been hurting Gabriella every time she remembered why she was alone in her apartment at night. It hurt her to remember why she still cried herself to sleep most nights. Yes, she was slowly getting a grip on what was now reality, and yes, she was slowly pushing herself to move forward, but when the hormones kicked in or even when she would feel alone and unloved, she would remember why and had tears running down her face.

Drusilla eyed her delicate friend carefully. It was true. She had seen Gabriella on far worst days since the news of Troy's betrayal, a man she believed was a God, but lately the petite brunette had been sporting more realistic smiles. Her heart was almost back in her smile and laughter. Her eyes were even starting to shine more. Maybe it was the effect of being pregnant and she was just going through that 'glow', but something was definitely making the once hurt and betrayed women in front of her feel like she could breathe again.

"Well…as much as I am saddened and distraught over the news of you practically pushing a watermelon through your vag, I guess…in some way…I…" Drusilla got up and ran straight into a shocked Gabriella's arms and hugged her with everything she had. "…I'm also really ecstatic and over the moon with the idea of you being a Mother."

Gabriella threw her head back and gave a loud laugh. "Oh Dru. You have such a way with words."

Both women were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Gabriella turned her attention to her secretary that was now entering her office. Amelia Watts. She was beautiful, young, determined and loved every aspect of weddings. She held such enthusiasm and excitement for the wedding industry that she had created a scrapbook of all the weddings she envisioned herself creating. She was a dreamer, a believer and a lot like Gabriella. It was the main reason Gabriella hired her. She saw herself so much in Amelia, that she couldn't help but accept her application. She hadn't regretted it since.

"Oh excuse me." Amelia cast her eyes down to the ground and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She had never been introduced to Drusilla Walters before, but she did know that she was the reason why Gabriella's business was going so well. She was the only customer that kept coming back.

Gabriella smiled softly and gestured for Amelia to come in. She tried to be as professional as she could around her fellow co-workers, but Amelia had seen Gabriella at her worst. From the yelling, screaming and demanding of tablecloths, napkins and flowers, to bawling her eyes out over Troy's unfaithfulness. Gabriella not only saw her as her trusted and achieving protégé, but her friend also.

"It's ok Mia. Come in." Gabriella slowly placed herself down into her chair and made sure she was comfortable before paying attention to her awaiting assistant.

"Sorry to interrupt-" Amelia started but was immediately broken off by Gabriella.

"Don't be silly. You're not interrupting anything apart from two old hens clucking away." Gabriella smiled widely when she caught the attention of the other woman in the room.

"What do you mean _old hens_?" Questioned Drusilla.

Gabriella gave a small laugh and shook her head. "My apologies Dru. You are neither a hen or old."

"About time you realized that." Smirked Drusilla.

Gabriella threw a small smirk herself but was pulled out of the small war of teasing when she saw Amelia shift around on her feet. "Where are my manners?" Gabriella said while shaking her head. "Drusilla this is my very talented and helpful assistant Amelia Watts. Amelia, this is Drusilla Walters. The woman who seems to be funding my little business here." Laughed Gabriella.

"Oh ha, ha." Drusilla sent a glare towards Gabriella, but when she turned to the blushing and giggling assistant, she wore a bright and charming smile. "Nice to meet you." Drusilla carefully eyed the beautiful blonde in front of her and took a quick look over her. "You're not pregnant either are you?"

Amelia felt her eyes widen in shock and slight offence. The question to Amelia was like a slap in the face. Did this woman really think she was pregnant? Why would she think that? Was she gaining weight?

"Dru!" Exclaimed Gabriella. She saw the wheels running through her assistants head and knew what she was thinking. Hell, anybody would think the worse of Drusilla's comment.

"What?" Drusilla took one look at Amelia and took in the look of confusion and offence on her face and knew what she had done wrong. "Oh please dear. I never meant the comment to be towards your weight, your indeed the perfect height and weight in my eyes…you might actually need a little meat…but what I meant was…" Drusilla now looking between Gabriella and Amelia, letting them know she was talking to both of them. "…I wanted to know if she was pregnant or not so I could hire her. I don't exactly want to be refused again by the same company just because everyone seems to be getting knocked up."

Gabriella gave a small laugh and turned her attention towards Amelia who was now standing in shock. Gabriella had to admit her assistant wasn't just an assistant. She held a lot of talent and potential. The way Gabriella saw it was, if she couldn't do the job, then no one was better for it than Amelia. She had had enough hand-on practice and experience. She would just be doing it all by herself this time.

"What? You mean me? Plan a wedding? Your wedding? A real wedding?…seriously?" Amelia's head was swimming with apprehension, but she couldn't help the visions of her ideas and designs being implemented for the first time.

"Of course you. Who else? I didn't at all like the nosey little brunette out there in the hall. Plus, although we've just met, Gabriella has spoken highly of your designs." Drusilla smiled wide when she saw Amelia blush a crimson red and turned to find the ground more interesting. "Besides, you've worked with Gabriella before yes? Well she must have rubbed off on you in someway."

Amelia looked up from her feet and nodded her head in agreement vigorously. "Of course. Gabriella is one of the best planners around. I would be stupid not to have picked up anything from her."

Drusilla and Gabriella laughed at the excited blonde and gave their smiles of appreciation towards her. "Thank you Amelia. Your words were very kind but, I know for a fact that you will do a marvellous job whether or not I was your boss."

Amelia once again felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Thank you Gabriella."

Drusilla clapped her hands in excitement. "Good. It's settled then. Gabriella, your little protégé here will help me plan and design my wedding."

"It's perfectly fine with me. Amelia? Think you can handle it?" Smiled Gabriella whilst rubbing her growing stomach.

"To be honest…I'm scared as hell but excited all the more. It would be honour to plan this wedding and the best opportunity. Thank you both so much." Beamed Amelia.

Drusilla smiled for what felt the thousandth time that day and picked up her expensive black leathered 'Dolce & Gabbanna' handbag. "Now I must be off. Nicky and I are having lunch. I'll be back next week to discuss further details and we can start planning." Drusilla walked towards Gabriella and gave her a small hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Now take care of yourself and that baby of your's. I'll be taking it shopping in the future…whether it be girl _or_ boy."

Gabriella laughed out loud and shook her head. "Well I have no qualms about that."

Drusilla then turned and looked back at the still excited Amelia. "Nice meeting you again dear, I will see you next week. Book me and arrange it with Nathan, my assistant, the tall lanky-yet-cute blonde out in the hall waiting for me." A look of lust quickly covered Drusilla's face but vanished as quickly as it had come and sighed in disappointment. "Too bad he's gay."

Gabriella laughed again and then waved one final goodbye to her flamboyant friend. She turned to walk around to her desk and sat down. A thought of remembrance crossed her mind and she looked up to see a wide smiling Amelia still standing there in shock. "Amelia? Amelia?"

The blonde shook her head and focused her attention back on the awaiting brunette who was stroking her stomach. "Sorry." She sheepishly spoke.

"It's perfectly alright. Trust me, I was much worse my first wedding and I couldn't sleep for days. Too many ideas and patterns were running through my mind." Gabriella spoke softly as if her mind was flashing back to when she was jumping up and down in excitement and joy when she was given the opportunity to plan her first wedding. Gabriella felt like every wedding she designed was just for the couple. Of course it was meant to be about them, but once she got to know each couple and saw the way they interacted, she envisioned such elegance and tranquillity into the designs and it paid off every time. "Now what was it that you came in for before?" Her tone was calm and relaxed as she sat in her chair and continued to stroke her bump.

A look of confusion crossed Amelia's face but then she quickly remembered the small piece of paper in her hand and walked towards Gabriella's desk and placed the yellow post-it note down in front of her. "Uhh…Mr Bolton called earlier."

Gabriella immediately stopped her stroking and set her gaze on the small sticky piece of paper. "What did he say?"

Amelia knew how much Gabriella was hurting. She couldn't relate to her, but she understood the pain. Fortunately for her, her love life was stable and 'perfect'. "He just said something about some appointment and asked me to leave a message to call him back straight away when you were out of you're meeting with Mrs Walters."

Gabriella numbly nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued to stare at the post-it. "That'll be all Amelia. Thank you."

Amelia nodded her head and turned to leave, the sound of the door closing behind her. She never had a problem with Mr Bolton before, but when she found out about his infidelity, she couldn't help but feel some resentment towards the man. They had met on a fair few occasions and was blown away by his perfect looks and charm. She could admit she was just another idiot who believed he could do no wrong or harm towards the woman he claimed to love and cherish.

Amelia was pulled out of her thoughts when Gabriella's office door was abruptly pulled open. Amelia didn't have time to question the flying Gabriella but heard her call out that she would be gone for a few hours and to lock up at closing time if she didn't make it back in time. Amelia wasn't sure what happened, but she had hoped that Gabriella wasn't going to be in pain much longer.

* * *

  
Being patient was not a very strong suit of his. He always felt like time was to slow or he was just too fast. He always use to count down the anticipating minutes left in his school exams or basketball games. He could never patiently wait for something whether it be good or bad. He was just an impatient person. Always has been, always would be. He just couldn't help it.  
So anxiously waiting for his soon-to-be ex-wife to arrive and attend to the ultrasound scan she had invited him to, was not helping him any. Troy had been waiting for the past hour for her arrival and held his breath every time the white French door would open and the sound of the small bell would ring, assuming it would be her.

He had called her office a half hour ago and was informed that she was in a meeting. A meeting that was important and his call would have to wait. By the sound of the slight coldness in Gabriella's assistant's voice, he knew Amelia knew about their current situation. He didn't feel annoyance or frustration towards people knowing, but he did feel guilt and blame.

The ring of the small bell being sound around the small white waiting room brought him out of his stupor and looked up to be met with a harsh piercing gaze. Hell just walked back into his life.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here Bolton?"

Troy took a deep breath and told himself to remain calm. He had no reason to be upset or frustrated and yet he was. He thought he was going to be alone with Gabriella. Have time where the two could just talk and maybe connect on some level. But now that an overly pissed Sharpay and an angry Chad were close by, he knew his wish was going to be far off.

Troy stood up and walked towards Sharpay who was ignoring the offended and annoyed glances being thrown by the other waiting patients. He made a beeline towards the two tense and steaming once-friends and tried to be as collected as he could be.

"I asked you a bloody question Bolton, now answer it." Sharpay was beyond mad. She was seeing red. She couldn't for the sake of her understand why she would see Troy at Gabriella's appointment.

"Sharpay. Chad." Troy tried his best to hide his emotions and keep them in check. He didn't want them to know that he was beyond worried about what could happen. "I uhh…I'm here at the request of Gabriella." He saw them scrunch their face in confusion and knew Gabriella had yet told them about their recent progress. "And also because…I _want_ to be here."

"It doesn't matter if you _want_ to be here or not. And why the fuck would Gabriella want you here?" Questioned Sharpay.

All three turned around when a loud cough was heard in the room and looked to see an elderly woman who was sitting right beside them and glaring at all three, especially Sharpay.

"Excuse me, watch your language." The woman lowered her head and sent a deathly glare at the younger trio.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and brushed the old woman off. She wasn't in the mood for some old woman's bitching. "Oh bite me Grandma."

Chad's eye popped from out his head and did his best to control his pissed off girlfriend. "Sharpay, honey, I think she has a point." Sharpay gave off a sound of disbelief and tried to pull her arm from out of her embarrassed boyfriend. "Remember this is a _family_ Medical Centre, we'll do well not to piss anyone else off. We're here for Gabriella…not to yell at the little old woman." Chad looked back at the woman who's eyes were wide and mouth gaped open. "No offence Mam." He quickly turned away from her as to not endure her burning gaze any longer.

Troy watched as the two interacted. It had been a while since he saw the antics and dramatics between them. He use to make fun and tease Chad for being so whipped, when in reality he was just as caught up in Gabriella as Chad was in Sharpay. He still saw the love and adoration between them and couldn't help but smile at them. A part of him was wishing that they weren't so upset or angry about seeing him there.

"Look you guys, Gabriella asked me to come. So I'm here. I'm here for her and I'm here for the baby. Always will be." He thought it best to interrupt their quarrelling when Sharpay actually growled at Chad.

Sharpay turned away from Chad and narrowed her eyebrows towards Troy. "Ha, don't bullshit a bullshiter Troy. '_Always will be'_? Please. You made that exact promise in front of all your friends and family and vowed that to God. And yet…here we are today with my best friend pregnant and alone, my fiancee wanting to kick your ass and me wanting to grab the nearest sharpest object and cutting your dick off so you won't stick it anywhere else."

By the end of Sharpay's little rant, her voice had gotten actively higher and allowed everyone in the waiting room to hear what she was saying, especially the confused brunette who just walked in.

Troy shook his head and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Look Sharpay. I know you're still pissed and mad and whatever else, but I'm not here to start something with you. I'm here for Gabriella and our baby. You might not like it. Chad might not like it. The whole fucking world might not like it, but I'm here and I'm not leaving unless it's what Gabriella wants. So deal with it." Troy didn't mean for his voice to rise, but between the stress of Gabriella's late arrival and Sharpay's harsh words hitting him, he couldn't help it. "I'm finally taking some responsibility and I get that no one wants me to be here, but I need to be apart of this. It's _my_ child too."

The whole room was silent. The bystanders weren't sure if they should feel sorry for the blue-eyed man getting yelled at or not. The older viewers had caught on that he had done something wrong to the screaming woman's best friend, but they could see the genuine guilt and heartache in the young man.

The sound of approaching footsteps awoke everyone from their small trance and looked up to see a shocked and confused brunette walking up to the three once-friends. As much as everyone wanted to watch the rest of the dramatics play out, soon the sound of traffic outside could be heard. Mobiles rang. And the Doctor's continued onto their next patients.

Gabriella slowly made her way towards her two best friends and Troy and noticed how awkward and tense they were. Both Sharpay and Chad were standing close to each other and one side, while Troy was by himself and looking upset and frustrated. "Guys?"

At the sound of her voice, Troy looked away from the piercing gaze of Chad and Sharpay and his blue eyes locked with Gabriella's brown ones. "Brie? You're here?" Troy then remembered what had just occurred. "Wait…you're here. How long have you been here?"

Gabriella looked from Troy to Chad and Sharpay, to Troy again. "Long enough. What the hell is going on here? I come in and you're all yelling at the top of your lungs and have the whole Centre watching you like this is…'Days of our Lives' or something?"

Sharpay still kept her eyes locked on Troy. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could hear the sincerity in his tone and saw how determined he was to be here. To be with Gabriella. She just wished he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Look…Sharpay and I got here and were a little…shocked to see Troy here too. We didn't know you asked him to be here until he told us you did. You did…want him here right?" Asked Chad.

"Yes. I did. I do." Gabriella noted the slightly stunned looks made by Chad and Sharpay and then another thought crossed her mind. "Wait a minute…why are _you_ guys here?"

Sharpay moved closer to her best friend and placed a comforting hand onto Gabriella's forearm. "The Medical Centre rang our number because you were late for your appointment. I couldn't get a hold of you on your mobile and the time I rang your office, Amelia said you just rushed out. I was worried, so we came here to see if you would still show. Sorry?" Her apology was more like a question than a comment.

"No…it's ok. I'm glad you're here." Gabriella looked between Troy and her friends once more. "All of you." Gabriella sent a small smile towards Troy and then to her friends. "Let's just try and get past this and hope that they'll still allow us to come here next time." Joked Gabriella. Half thinking it was true.

It had been half an hour. Sharpay and Chad had unwillingly sat outside in the waiting room as Troy and Gabriella made their way into the small whiter room. It felt weird to Sharpay that after that after so much time, that felt like years, the old foursome were hanging out again. Although it wasn't the first thing to do on her to-do list today, but after some much calming down by her caring boyfriend, Sharpay started to feel somewhat…ok…with Troy's presence.

"Do you think he's going to hurt her again?" Her voice was quiet and unsure, but Chad had heard his fearful girlfriend's question.

Chad snuggled closer to the softer coloured brunette and wrapped his arms around her small figure. "In all honesty…yes."

Sharpay brought her head up away from the warmth of Chad's neck and looked up to give him a questioning look. "How so?"

Chad let out a heavy sigh and looked towards the yellow door that Gabriella and Troy had disappeared behind. "I mean…she's always going to be hurt by this Shar. No matter what she thinks, no matter what we tell her or what she hears, she's always going to be hurt over this. Even if Troy somehow manages to win her back…and everything is sunshine and rainbows for them…she is always going to feel hurt. It's going to be like a scar. Something that will never go away and something she's always going to carry with her."

"Do you think she'll be able to trust him again? Believe him?" Asked Sharpay.

"I don't think so. Not completely at least. Maybe in a different way…but…how could she? She's always going to question his intentions or actions. Always going to wonder 'what if' and be sceptical of his behaviour. He's given her good reason to, but if they do manage to get back to some…part of what they use to be…it's not going to fair…to either one of them."

"I wished this never would have happened. I wish I could go back in time and kick his ass before he made the biggest mistake of his life." Sharpay snuggled closer into her Chad and entwined her left hand with his. "Promise me you'll never hurt me like that. Promise you'll love me and never want another woman."

"Oh Shar…I swear it. It couldn't be anyone _but_ you." Chad placed a gentle kiss on top of Sharpay's head and felt her relax into him some more.

Both were pulled out of their little love bubble when the yellow door opened and revealed a laughing Gabriella and a beaming Troy. The two stood up from their hard plastic chairs and gave each a soft kiss on the lips. They then proceeded to follow the two smiling parents-to-be and waited for them outside.

"I just hope he knows that it's going to take a lot of work to get back to where they were." Commented Sharpay as she watched Gabriella and Troy exit the Centre and give an awkward goodbye. Also noticing the small smile that was on Gabriella's face as she walked towards them. Sharpay took one last glance at Troy and felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her when she saw the same smile placed on Troy's face that was on Gabriella's.

"As much as I feel like I hardly know him anymore…I have a feeling he knows he's got he work cut out for him." Replied Chad who also noticed the smile on Gabriella.

Chad and Sharpay were far away from forgiving Troy, but both knew that today could not be repeated. As much as they knew they didn't say the words, both Chad and Sharpay knew that deep down, in a way, they were telling Troy he didn't have a right to be involved. But a part of them wanted him to and another part of them didn't him to. They were unsure of what was going to happen in the future. They were unsure of what feelings or emotions were being felt between Troy and Gabriella. But what they did know was that something was changing again. Whether it be for the best or for the worse, they were still unsure. But they felt the change of atmosphere and tension between the once husband and wife and only hoped that the two knew what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

**Hey guys. Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do have to note though that there will not be another update for two weeks or so. I have a practicum coming up, starting tomorrow actually, and I will be really busy. I just wanted you all to know and not think I've abandoned or neglected it...even though I sometimes don't update for two weeks anyway. I will update as soon as I finish my prac and it will be worth it. Introducing a new character and I think you can all guess who. ;) Thanks for reading and still sticking with my story. Reviews? Cheers. **


	13. Still Around

_Author's Note- I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. This is my own plot._

_Chapter Thirteen-_

Time was a funny and yet mysterious concept. It consumed everyone. It controlled everyone. What they did and how to live their life. To go by schedules or day plans. Troy for one was always fascinated by time. When he was of little age he would always wonder where the hour went during 'Daylight Savings'. He would always stare at the clock that was displayed in front of him in his old High School and watch each hand tick by slowly. He would countdown the minutes when he would he get home from a hectic day of work to his loving wife. He waited for hours by the phone to hear anything from his devastated wife, once she found him with another woman. But the thing that fascinated Troy the most was by how fast time could slip by him.

One minute he was happily married to his long-time sweetheart and then the next he was begging for forgiveness on his knees. One day he was a soon to be ex-husband and then the next he was going to be a soon to be Father. Troy still couldn't believe that a small human was growing within Gabriella. A small human that was going to be a part of him and her. A person that was going to grow up and call him 'Daddy' and look up at him with either its innocent blue or brown eyes.

Troy still couldn't believe it. It was hard for him to grasp still. With all the heartache, pain and turmoil, Troy truly believed that he could never be happy again. He believed that even with all his will power and effort to win her heart again, Gabriella would never forgive him and that would be the end of 'Troyella', as so many of their friends and family had nicknamed them. But within time, Troy started to see the changes. They were small and hardly noticeable to others, but to Troy they were monumental.

The changes were about Gabriella. The sweet and alluring smile that was never present for him for so long was once again showing. The happiness within her laughter was real and no longer forced or fake. When their eyes connected with each others, there was no longer suffering or hurt just contentment and joy. Troy loved seeing her smile. Troy loved seeing her laugh. But the thing he loved the most was her. He knew deep down that she may never forgive him, that he had the best damn thing in the world and he let it slip right through his fingers. He knew that even though they were always going to be bound together by their unborn child, that they might never really be bound to each other in any other way or form again. And with that thought Troy's heart broke each and every time.

Troy was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of his front door being closed shut with a loud bang. He stood from his place on the lounge and was met with a red-faced Gabriella.

"Brie? Are you ok? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Troy was very unaware of the situation at hand but once he saw how distressed Gabriella was, he felt the sudden need to whisk her in his arms and comfort her.

"Are you happy? Are you satisfied with yourself? I can't believe you did this to me!" Gabriella then suddenly lurched forward and shoved Troy with all the effort she could muster, which wasn't much when your intended ex was a lot stronger than yourself.

Troy stumbled a little and then regained his balance and stood there confused. He wasn't sure what he had done this time, but he was guessing it wasn't done on purpose.

Troy looked beyond Gabriella and tried his hardest to try and think of why she was so troubled and upset, but nothing really came to mind. He then took one look back at her and saw her tapping her foot on his hardwood floors and that she was rubbing her now, very swollen stomach.

Again time was able to take control over so many things, and Troy's life was one of them. Time was able to take over him and he had no control over how fast it had really gone. He couldn't even remember parts of it really, just the times that stuck out the most. Like the time when Chad and Sharpay finally started talking to him civilly and not like he was scum on dirt. The time where he brought his parents around to show them the small bump that was his child, on Gabriella. The time where he was punched in the face by Mr Montez and then hugged by Mrs Montez. Within all those times, Troy was just floating by within a daze and wasn't really sure of what was real or not. But the day that he couldn't really believe or fathom was the day he found the sex of his child.

It was then a week later, around Gabriella's seventh month, which the pair decided to announce to friends and family, and really anyone else who would listen, that they were going to have a baby boy. That day Troy wore the biggest grin and continued to hug and thank Gabriella, who in return giggled every time and thanked him back.

Again the time factor wore on and Gabriella started to grow impatient with the ending of her pregnancy. For the last few months Troy and Gabriella went through all the feelings and emotions of becoming parents. First they were excited and nervous, and then came the fear and worry that they neither one of them were fit to be a parent. But as surprising as it was, both of them listened to each other ramble on about how the other was going to make a great Mother or Father. As hard as Gabriella denied it and as much as it pleased Troy, there was still the connection between the two.

And now that Gabriella was actually past her due date by a week, Troy had some clue as to what she was rambling on about.

"Brie you need to calm down and tell me what I've done wrong this time." Troy raised his hands like he was showing her he intended no harm, whilst making his way towards her.

"Stop there." Troy did as she asked. "I don't need you coming any closer to me. You've done enough." Gabriella turned on around sharply and huffed like a small child while crossing her arms.

"Gabriella. Please tell me what's going on." Troy made his way around her and came face to face with her. He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately went to wipe them away. "Brie…please."

Gabriella let out a heavy sigh and allowed Troy to wipe away her fallen tears. He led her to his lounge and placed her carefully down, so no harm would come to her or their baby.

"It's just…I hate the way people look at me." She finally confessed.

"What do you mean Brie? What way do they look at you?" Troy felt a little pull on his heart when he thought about people making her feel so insecure and uncomfortable.

"Like I'm the poor knocked up woman who lost her husband to some hot piece of ass and that I deserve all their pity. I hate it Troy." Gabriella couldn't help the way she felt. She no longer wanted to tell people she was pregnant, even though it was pretty obvious by now. She no longer wanted to explain to strangers or friends of friends that she was having a baby, but by herself. That her husband couldn't keep it in his pants and screwed around with some bitch from his office. And those were on her good days.

Even though time had passed, and some wounds were healed, Gabriella still couldn't place all her trust and heart back to Troy. She hated seeing him act so happy and like but knew it was all some deep façade. Even with all the bridges she tried to build to get over it, she couldn't and they would all burn down again. She felt like there was a wall between them, a wall that they both knew existed but didn't want to acknowledge. They had talked and tried to ease each others pain of the loss of each other, but it still hurt to be around him. To act like nothing had happened. To pretend that they were going to love happily ever after, it all just hurt.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." Troy shook his head and tried to remain calm. He knew, even with all their discussions and talks with each other, there was still so much left unsaid. He knew there was a chance that they would never even get back to being friends like they use to, but he still tried everyday to remind everyone, especially Gabriella, that he was still madly in love with her.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged right in here and started yelling at you. I guess these hormones are just too much for me." Gabriella gave a small laugh and tried her best to brighten the mood, but she couldn't help the slight emotion of guilt when she saw how ashamed he looked.

"No. Don't apologise. You never ever have to apologise to me Brie." Troy cradled her closer to his body and rested his chin on the top of her head.

It had been like this for the past two months now. Slight caresses and touching. Small glances here and there. Whenever he would receive a call from her or see how upset or scared she was, Troy would rush to her and hold her tight within his embrace. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was somewhat odd and complicated. They were still going through their divorce and heading towards the end of it, but on their own, they were able to hold each other and act like they use to, without the judgemental and disapproving looks from others.

"But I am sorry. It's just…this baby was suppose to be born last week. And now it's late and I'm stressing that something is wrong and then what about my maternity leave? What if that drags on for too long? What if someone wants to take over my business? Then what Troy? Then I'll be a single Mother with no job." Before Troy could calm her down, Gabriella started starting rambling again and Troy couldn't help but smirk to himself. It was amusing how the hormones always got the best of Gabriella. The one person who he always thought was the best in control.

"And if I don't have a job, how am I going to pay for food and stuff for the baby? How am I going to afford to stay in my new home? I'm going to be homeless Troy. Homeless!" Gabriella finally stopped and took a deep breath of air to calm down a little.

Troy couldn't help but start to grin from ear to ear. He also couldn't help but to start laughing a little. He soon regretted it when Gabriella turned to face him and death stare him hard enough that he recoiled back into the comfort of his lounge.

"Look Brie. You are going to be fine. No matter what happens between us, I am always going to ensure your safety and our baby's. But I doubt you're going to lose your job, seeing as you own the company and everyone in your office loves you and would never dream about replacing you. And as far as the baby is concerned, you've just loved and cared for it for so long that he doesn't want to leave the place that he's called home for the past 9 months. He doesn't want to leave you."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile and blush a little at Troy's attempt to make her feel better about herself and insecurities. "Aww Troy." Gabriella leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, but when she went to face him again; her face was serious and hard. "But please stop with all the bullshit about the baby feeling at home. I don't care. I want him out. I want him out of me right now." Gabriella then looked down to her swollen stomach. "Get out!"

Troy laughed a little out loud and couldn't help but place a kiss on the top of her head. "Brie. Calm down. He'll come when he's ready." Troy's hands then went to wrap around the bump that was Gabriella's stomach and softly stroked it. "How about I go and make us some lunch while you choose a girly movie or something and just relax for the rest of the day before we have to attend Chad and Sharpay's Engagement Party? How does that sound?"

Gabriella leaned back into Troy's warm embrace and smiled to herself. "Ok deal. But…make it a big lunch. Like, 'I-could-eat-a-horse' big."

Troy smiled and kissed her on the top of the head again and gently eased himself out of the comfort of the lounge and Gabriella. "Deal. Go…pick a movie. I won't be long."

Gabriella stood up with the help of Troy and then watched as he went into his kitchen and started making them some lunch. Gabriella couldn't help but smile to herself. As much as he had hurt her, he was right, he was going to be there for her and the baby and she couldn't help but feel relieved every time he would do something to remind her of that.

Within the first ten minutes of the romantic-comedy movie Gabriella had picked out, she could hear Troy's soft voice humming a song she hadn't heard before and started to stroke her large belly. "I'm sorry baby boy. I didn't mean what I said before. I do care about you…it's just…if you decide to come out anytime soon…I promise I won't ground you for the rest of your life." Gabriella laughed to herself when she felt a small ounce of pressure against her stomach. "I'm kidding baby. If you've inherited you're Father's eyes, then I will never be able to ground you." Gabriella smiled to herself and continued to slowly stroke her stomach. Soon enough her eyes started to feel heavier and felt them close every now and then.

When Troy entered the kitchen he headed straight to his fridge and gathered all he could hold. He knew she would only want to eat something nutritional and healthy, like she had been doing for her whole pregnancy, but Troy decided enough was enough and that he was going to go all out and make home-made hamburgers and French fries.

Troy was softly humming the song that his own Mother used to sing to him as a little boy, but stopped when he heard Gabriella start talking to herself, well, to their son. _Son_. Troy couldn't help but grin like a fool whenever he said or thought the word. He was going to have a son. A son. A little boy. Even if the baby had been a girl, Troy would have been happier either way. But something within him was a little happier that his first born was boy.

Troy had grown up as an only-child, as was Gabriella. But even with growing up with all his friends and family, Troy still wanted to have someone he could call brother or sister. Someone he could talk to and feel really connected to. Someone who could come to him and depend on him also.

It was when Troy was seven years old and he asked his parents where babies come from. Although Lucille and Jack gave him the PG version of the process to gain a younger sibling, Troy couldn't help but still yearn for someone that he could play with all the time. Someone he could help and teach. Be a role model for.

Every Christmas and Birthday for four years, Troy had wished for his parents to give him a little brother or sister. And then on his eleventh birthday, Troy was rewarded with the best gift from his parents and was told that he was going to be a bigger brother.

Unfortunately the happiness didn't last long. While at her fifth month mark, Lucille was involved in a car crash and lost the baby. For months Troy and his parents tried their best to get by and move on, but it was harder than they expected. Troy would always question why he felt so upset and distraught about losing someone that he hadn't even met. It wasn't until Lucille and Jack sat him down and told him that even though he hadn't met his meant to-be younger sister, he still loved her and it was hard to deal with the lose of losing someone that he was already very much in love with. Troy numbly nodded his head in agreement and then continued to sit sandwiched in between his parents as Lucille sang him his favourite lullaby until he fell asleep.

Growing up from that kind of pain and lose, Troy then felt the need to protect and care for all his closest friends and family. For years he didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone again. So he looked out for others. He protected those who needed it and defended anyone he cared for, or even fellow students in the hallways that were being bullied by others.

Even when Troy and Gabriella were happily married and discussing the topic of a growing family, Troy had always hoped for a boy to be the first-born. He didn't really see it as old-school, as Gabriella had teased, but the thought that Troy would be able to teach him how to protect and defend his family, like he had wanted to when he was younger, comforted Troy.

Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the small 'ding' noise that alerted him of the oven finishing the French fries, and quickly made his way around the kitchen to complete the meal he promised Gabriella.

When Troy came out with a plate full of fries and a towering hamburger with the works, he couldn't help but smile widely and laugh a little to himself when he saw Gabriella sprawled out on his lounge with her mouth open a little and fast asleep.

Troy walked over to the lounge and knew he shouldn't wake a pregnant and tired woman, but he knew she needed sustenance. He placed him gently on the remaining space left and softly wiped some hair from Gabriella's angelic face. He watched as she stirred a little and then closed her mouth, only to hear a small snore erupt throughout the room.

He softly laughed and then stroked her swollen stomach. "Brie? Brie baby, I have your food." He knew at times he had to be careful when he would let it slip that he still called her 'baby', but when he saw her smile gently, he knew he could care less.

"Hmm…that was a nice nap." Gabriella fluttered her eyes open a few times and finally locked them with the handsome man hovering above her. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long. Forty minutes or so." Troy again wiped away the piece of hair that kept falling into her eyes and pushed it back behind her ear. "I have your lunch ready. You still hungry?"

"Is the sky blue?" Smirked Gabriella. And to confirm her answer even more, both Troy and Gabriella broke out into laughter when her stomach growled quite loudly.

"Come on you. Let's sit up and get some food into you." Troy helped Gabriella sit up and made sure she was comfortable before he placed the tray of her food and a glass of orange juice, pulp free, onto her lap and re-started the movie she had picked.

Not much longer than he had assisted her, that he went back into the kitchen for his own food and sat back down beside her and both started talking about the upcoming birth of their child and how excited they both were.

It was half an hour or so later, where Troy thought Gabriella had fallen back asleep on his side, that he heard her sweet and enticing voice again.

"Troy?" She felt him rub her stomach and heard a soft 'yes' before she continued on. "Even with everything going on between us, I know it's not the same, but…I'm really happy at we're where at right now." She again felt Troy move and nod his head in agreement, not wanting to break peaceful feel around them. "I'm glad that we're able to be there for one another still, even after what's happened."

"Me too Brie. Me too." He spoke softly. "If it weren't for your loving heart, things could be so different, but I thank God everyday that you allow me to care for you and our baby. I'll always love you for that Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes in peace and snuggled close into his side. "I'll always love you for caring for and our baby too Troy."

Although she didn't say she still loved him and that she only loved him for caring for her and their unborn child, Troy still felt his heart beat faster. It was still something. She still felt something at least. And in that certain moment in time, that's all that he was thankful for.

* * *

"Ok. Open this one next."

Gabriella couldn't help but wear the biggest grin on her face. She had no clue. She had no idea that her friends had been giving her little white lies for the past week, but she did know they were the best friends she could ask for.

For the last few days, Gabriella had been told over and over again to leave today empty. She was told that she had to be completely free of all social activity so she could attend her two best friend's engagement party. Well that was a load of crap.

When Gabriella first arrived at the tall building she once called 'home' for a few weeks, she was slightly stunned to see a path way of blue balloons leading up to the front door. Her curiosity only heightened more when Troy started to act suspicious. Soon the both of them stood before the Danforth-Evans front door and were greeted by a giant blue ribbon.

Before Gabriella's hand even touched the hard framed door, it was pulled open and she was scared half to death when most of her friends and family came into sight and screamed 'surprise'. Gabriella felt the tears run down her face before she could even register anything else going on around her. She had felt her body being suddenly pulled into the apartment and felt another wave of tears free fall when she saw that the whole of the lounge room was covered in blue streamers, blue ribbon, blue balloons, blue everything.

After finally calming down, she was sat down and was explained to that her friends had no intention of stealing her spotlight and had decided to throw a baby shower. Gabriella couldn't help but cry some more and heard the laughter of her friends and family when she blamed it on the hormones. She beckoned Sharpay and Chad to her and hugged them with so much love and gratitude, knowing it was their idea. In that moment, she knew she was never really alone and that the people around her were always going to be there for her. Even the blue eyed man who was standing back in the shadows with the biggest smile upon his face.

"Hurry up Gabi. Open it. You'll die when you see it." Laughed Kelsi.

Gabriella smiled at her excited and bubbly friend and happily took the large blue box with a small blue ribbon on top. Gabriella was glad that her favourite colour was blue; otherwise she would have been tired of the overbearing colour that was surrounding her.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel a slight sense of yearning when she couldn't feel Troy's presence beside her anymore. All day she was comforted to know that he was just a one step away from her, but as soon as she was pulled into the 'blue room', she could no longer see him or feel him beside her. It was also starting to disturb her on how much she needed her cheating and lying husband near her.

"Uh guys? Where's Troy? Shouldn't he be here opening these with me?" Gabriella cheerfully asked out aloud.

As soon as the question left her lips, she could feel the mood of the atmosphere change immediately. For months _most_ of her friends and family were able to understand, on some level, how her mood and behaviour towards Troy had changed, but others weren't so sure. Others were unconvinced that they were going to get through their change of lifestyle. Some were uncertain that Gabriella should forgive Troy. And then there were the people who were hell bent on making sure that Troy never see her again. One of those people included Gabriella's older cousin, Gina, who was sitting across from her and eyeing her carefully.

"Maybe he's off screwing some other woman like he did his assistant." Provoked Gina. Although Gabriella and Gina were close, she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her younger cousin had found her husband cheating on her and yet still allowed him in her life. Yes they were having a baby together, but no other divorcing couple on the planet were as close or as happy as the one she knew. "It wouldn't surprise me if he had run off and was screwing some random chick on the street right as we speak."

Before Gabriella could open her mouth and defend the Father of her unborn baby, Troy plopped himself down beside her and handed her a glass full of milky liquid with a red straw hanging over the edge.

"Actually I was off getting Gabriella her usual smoothie." Troy then looked to Gabriella, whose eyes had lit up when she saw what he had handed to her. "Around this time of day her cravings kick in and she usually has a glass of milk blended with bananas and mint ice-cream topping. Just one of the many odd cravings she gets."

Gina gave a fake smile but didn't let up. "See that's what's so disturbing about this situation. That you know stuff like that. You shouldn't know any of it. You shouldn't be here caring for her and acting like you didn't cheat on her. You shouldn't be here at all!"

"Gina that is enough." Demanded Sharpay. For too long had she been planning her best friend's baby shower and now it was getting ruined by Gina or anyone else.

"No. It's not." Gina stood up and made sure she had everyone's attention. She wanted to know why everyone was ignoring what was right in front of them. "Why are you all being so ignorant? Why are you all ignoring the fact that he cheated on her and fell in love with someone else? He fell in _love_ with another woman. God broke Gabriella's heart and now has her knocked up. And you're all sitting here and acting like he did _nothing _wrong."

"Gina enough!" This time everyone looked to see an upset Gabriella trying to stand up. She shrugged of Troy's offering hand and placed her hands on her hips. "Look I know you hate this. Ok…hell, I know most of you hate this and are only pretending to _entertain_ me. I'm neither stupid nor blind to know that half of the people in this room think or look at me like I'm an idiot to take him back. But I _haven't_ taken him back. He knows this. _I _know this. Troy, unlike some Fathers around the world, is taking responsibility and he has every right to want to experience the process and birth of his first child. Do I wish it was under different circumstances? Hell bloody yes I do. But what's done is done. I'm trying to move forward, but can't if people," Gabriella then sent a very stern look to her cousin. "Can't just accept that this is the way that it's going to be. That the only thing that is happening between Troy and I are sharing and embracing the birth of our first child."

For a few brief moments it was quiet and no one dared to say anything. At the end of Gabriella's rant, her voice had gotten actively higher and her breathing started to quicken.

Troy just sat still and kept his gaze locked onto the very distressed and pregnant woman in front of him. He knew what others were thinking. He knew that none of the people in the room had forgiven him, including Gabriella, but most were giving him the benefit of the doubt. Most of them were willingly to ignore what was going on and just focus on the growing baby Gabriella was carrying. But Gina wasn't most people. A fact he had known the moment he had met her. She was protective of her family and made sure that if you hurt someone she cared for, you would get hurt. She was fierce. She was strong. She was a Montez.

"Look…" Troy slowly stood up and placed his hands on Gabriella's shoulders and tried to soothe and calm her down. "…if me being here is really such a nuisance, than I can leave. All I wanted for today was for Gabriella to be surprised about the shower and for her to enjoy herself. I know me being here has annoyed more than just one person, I understand that and I'm sorry."

"No!" Gabriella quickly turned to look at Troy and made sure he was still standing right behind her. "No. Don't go. I don't want you to go."

"See!" Gina quickly pointed at Gabriella and Troy and couldn't help but have another rant. "You shouldn't be begging him to stay here. You should be yelling at him to go. You should be kicking him to the curb. You should be-"

"Just stop it Gina." Screeched Gabriella.

Troy tried again to soothe her, knowing that if she got too worked up her blood pressure would heighten more than usual due to her condition and something could go wrong with her or the baby. Troy squeezed her shoulders to remind her he was there. Always.

"I love you Gina. I do." Gabriella's voice had calmed and was no longer holding anger or frustration within her tone. "But I shouldn't have to do anything unless I want to. This is my baby. Our baby. Mine and Troy's. What's going on between him and I is our business. Not your's or anyone else's. Troy isn't forcing me to do anything. And believe it or not he's the only person _not_ demanding anything off of me."

This had shocked a few people in the room. Unsure of what Gabriella really meant. Each unsure of what they were apparently demanding off of her.

"Look…I didn't mean that in any wrong way…it's just…for months I've been over all the judgemental looks and disapproving head shakes. You're all demanding me to make a decision without actually asking me. And I've made it. Troy and I sharing this experience together. He is going to be apart of this child's life whether you like it or not. Please just…accept that."

Before anyone else could say anything, Mr Montez came up behind Troy and gestured that he anted to take over holding his daughter. Troy reluctantly moved and watched as the man he called a second Father took a hold of Gabriella and ran his hands up and down her arms to calm her.

"Enough is enough. Today was meant to be about sharing the excitement of Troy and Gabriella's first child being born soon. Well…suppose to be born." A few gentle laughs were heard through the quiet room. Gregorio wasn't one of the few who were completely ok with his daughter's decision, but he was always going to support her no matter what endeavour she carried on in her life. "Now…before all this squabbling began, Gabriella was going to open a present from her friends Kelsi and Jason. Let's all sit back down, relax and see what the lovely couple got my little girl."

As soon as Gabriella followed her Father's orders and sat and opened the present, she erupted into a fit of squeals when she pulled out the small baby-made jersey that had 'Lakers' written on the back. She couldn't help but smile and laugh as Kelsi explained that it was Jason's suggested it and she couldn't help but agree that the jersey was a good idea and original. Gabriella agreed and thanked them continuously until another present was placed onto her lap.

As Gabriella looked back to her left she saw that Troy was still beside her and looking at all the previously opened presents in wonderment and confusion, wondering what some of the certain gifts were. She was grateful that Troy hadn't had left and was still beside her. Just like he said he would be.

It was at least three hours later when Gabriella was finally bidding farewell to the last of the guests and was able to carefully plop herself onto the lounge and bask in its warmth and comfort, even in the middle of Summer, it was still cold and chilly outside.

Gabriella felt the weight another person sitting on edge of the remaining lounge pillow and slowly opened her eyes and was met with the heart-melting blue orbs she fell in love with.

"I think it's time to take you home missy." Teased a grinning Troy. "Chad and I have most of the stuff in the car. Sharpay is just gathering the last bits and pieces. I told them I would come fetch you." His smile was so sincere and sweet that Gabriella couldn't help but swoon.

"Thank you so much for this Troy." She watched as he was about to protest but cut him off before he could. "No, I mean it. Sharpay and Chad explained that they planned all of this, but they told me it was your idea."

Troy looked down sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah well…you know…I know you said you didn't really want one due to all the stress and worry, but I just thought if I took away most of the pressure than you would be surrounded by people who love you and want to celebrate this with you. And score some pretty amazing gifts."

Gabriella laughed softly and continued to look up at Troy with her big brown doe eyes. "Well thank you again. I know for a little while with Gina, it was…uncomfortable to say the least, but you handled it well and I can't thank you enough for being the bigger person and not retaliating to her inappropriate behaviour."

"She just worries about you Brie. Like everyone else does. They're worried that…because you don't exactly hate me or continuously throw objects at me, that…I'll hurt you again. But I can't stress enough by saying that I'm not going to. My mistakes finally caught up to me and…living without you is my punishment." Troy grabbed Gabriella's soft hands and placed a kiss on the back of each one.

Gabriella could tell that something within her was changing towards Troy. There was no longer hate towards him. There may have been resentment at times, but no longer hate. She wasn't sure if it was love, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew something was changing. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. For now, she was blaming it on the out-of-control hormones.

"You're not living without me Troy. I'm still here…just…differently. I'm not sure how to open my heart up to you again. But I'm glad you're here and I can tell you're going to be an amazing Father."

"Just like I know you're going to be an amazing Mother." Gushed Troy. He smiled his sweet and attractive smile again and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her temple, but was completely shocked when Gabriella leaned in too and made sure their lips touched instead.

It was soft and gentle. It was real and loving. Even though she had just told him that she may never be able to open her heart back up to him, Gabriella felt a wave of disappointment when she saw that he was going to kiss her forehead, like he had done so many times before, and knew that she wanted something else. Something that she went for completely unexpected and in the process, shocked both herself and Troy.

It was like she had no control over her body and she could feel herself deepen the kiss even more. She felt Troy's small hesitance and quickly pulled him closer before he could be a gentleman and ruin the moment by stopping what her body was obviously craving. His touch. Troy's touch.

Troy couldn't quite believe what was happening. He knew that both of their emotions were up in the air, but he wasn't sure whether or not she was kissing him because she wanted to or because her hormones got the better of her. When he felt her small hand reach for the end of his shirt and slide its way up his chest, sense and reality finally came back to him, and he had hoped Sharpay nor Chad had walked back in.

Both were heaving and panting heavily, while looking at each other in shock and confusion. Neither one said anything, both too unsure what exactly to say. He wanted to apologize and say it was his fault, but…she kissed him. He shook his head in confusion and quickly looked back at her, only to see a wave of lust and need in her eyes.

"Gabriella-" He started.

"No Troy. I'm sorry. That was out of line and I'm sorry I did that." She wasn't sure why, but she felt the beginning of salty tears brim the edge of eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. No need for them. It's ok. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let it carry on for so long. I'm trying to prove to you and everyone else that…" Troy stopped himself. He wanted to say that he was trying to prove something to her and everyone else, but he wasn't quite sure what. He wanted to them to know that he still loved her. That he still wanted her. That he was always going to be there. But to everyone else, his actions looked suspicious and doubtful. "…actually I'm not quite sure what I'm trying to prove."

Gabriella gently pushed herself up so she was leaning back on a few pillows on the end of the lounge and pulled Troy's warm towards her. "You're trying to prove that you're still the same old Troy. That you've always been the same Troy, but you just made a mistake. And you're trying to make up for it. It was my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you, but I did. I can blame it on the hormones; I can blame it on stress. But deep down you and me both know that I kissed you because I wanted to. And you kissed back because…you wanted to."

Troy slowly nodded his head in agreement and sighed heavily. "Everyday for the last few months, I have wished to feel your lips on mine again. No matter what reason was behind it, I will remember it. I remember everything about you."

Gabriella sent him a genuine and heart-warming smile and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips again, but this time it was short and quick. "Thank you Troy."

Before anything else could happen, Gabriella quickly pulled away from him and had a look of complete and utter shock on her face. Her eyes were wide and Troy felt worry and fear develop him.

"Brie? What is it? You ok?" Too many things were running through his head. He hoped it wasn't the reality of their position and sweet embrace just a moment ago that has gotten her so worked up.

"I…I…um…I think my water just broke."

That _definitely_ was something to get worked up about.

* * *

**OK, there is going to be a lot said in this author's note.**

**First off: thank you all so much for the support and understanding. Means a lot to me. I promised you I would post this a few days ago, but I felt it wasn't good enough. If I had posted what I had originally wrote, I would have cringed and poked my eyes out in stupidity. It wouldn't have been fair to me or you wonderful readers. I'm still trying to find the confidance to continue writting this story and posting it everytime. But your reviews and support always push me though. Thank you.  
Seond: I know there may be some people who may not like how Troy and Gabriella's relationship has developed. BUT, I can't have the whole story full of hate and bitterness towards Troy, it's too much hate for me. In real life, I would never be able to easily accept someone who hurt me like that back into my life, but this _IS_ fiction. And it's a story that has a lot to deal with and is going to be different (hopefully) and be twisted and turned in different directions. There may be areas that I drag on their reasoning for so long, but it's like the more I did that, it was like the characters were reminding themselves why and how they felt about it.  
Third: I know I skipped over the pregnancy, but I felt that I wasn't confidant enough to describe all the details and emotions she would go through. It was something that I decided to do a long time ago, before the hibernation period.**

**So again, thank you all and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Cheers. Review? Opinions?**


	14. Believe Again

_Author's Note- I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. This is my own plot.  
_  
_Chapter Fourteen- _

_It was peaceful. It was like a daydream. She couldn't remember if she was dreaming or remembering a happier time. She was feeling overwhelmed with happiness. With serenity. With love. The man of her dreams was running around with their three year old son in their clean and cut grassed backyard, and making her laugh with his child-like antics._

_She watched on as the man pretended to be a tall and scary dinosaur and started to chase the little boy around the wide open space. She couldn't really make out the boys face, but she did catch a glimpse of his piercing blue eyes. Just like the ones that the man held. But his face was so familiar. So distinct. She knew that face. She knew that voice. And when he finally turned to grin in her direction, did it finally register, who the man really was. Troy._

_She felt her breathing coming to a complete stop. Just for a moment she believed she wasn't dreaming and looked deep into his eyes. She saw the love and adoration there. She saw that he was happy and carefree. She could plainly and obviously see, that together, with their child, they were happy._

_She couldn't help but laugh when all of a sudden the young boy ran into Troy's left leg and clinged onto him like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't help but smile in peace, as she watched the man pick the smiling boy up and lift him with his strong arms and made aeroplane sounds._

_But as soon as she completely felt herself relax and lean back onto her elbows, she felt an overwhelming sensation. It was like no other pain she had ever felt. The pain overtook her body strength and she collapsed onto the warm blanket. Her voice was now screaming out for help. She desperately looked around to see if Troy was coming to help her, but when she turned her head in his direction, he was doing the furthest thing from helping her._

_The tears erupted from her eyes. The pain eating away at her more and more. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to see any of it. But there he was. There they were. She watched helplessly as Troy forgot all about her and rushed to pick up another woman. She was beautiful. Her hair golden blonde and silk like. Her face. Her face looked familiar. Her voice was unforgettable. But who was she? And why was she kissing Troy? Why was she laughing and picking up the little boy that wasn't hers. And that's when it hit her._

_She couldn't help but scream out the word 'no' like a banshee. She couldn't help but try and ignore the pain rushing throughout out her fragile body, as she crawled towards them, begging for someone, anyone, to hear her pleas._

_But it was useless. They continued to ignore her. They continued to stare into each others eyes like there was no one else existing, but them. And her heart broke all over again. With one last shooting pain, she screamed out in agony and watched as everything went back to black._

Gabriella shot up from the warmth of the surface she was laying on and cried out in sheer pain. She clutched her stomach and felt the acidy tears run down her face. She screamed again and again, until she felt the warmth of a hand trying to soothe and calm her down.

"Brie? Calm down Gabriella. Shh, it's ok. I'm here. Breathe Brie. Breathe."

The voice was soothing and velvety to her ears. It was like honey on toast and warm milk. Comforting and sweet. How she longed to open her eyes and see who it was. But she didn't need to. The voice and touch was like an angels, compared to what she had been feeling for the last ten minutes. She knew that voice and that touch was one she graved and longed for, for year after year. It could only be one person. Troy.

"Troy?" Her breathing was haggard and she continued to clutch at her swollen stomach in agony. "Troy. Please…make it stop. Please. I beg of you, make it stop."

Troy couldn't help but feel his heart grit in pain. For the longest five minutes of his life, he was told that something was wrong. That she had stopped crying out in pain and watched as her head lulled back into the comfort of the hospital bed. He slightly remembered his demanding tone and begging someone to tell him what the hell was going on. It wasn't until she shot up and screaming in absolute agony that he felt his heart start beating again.

"I'm here Brie. I'm here. It's ok. Just a few more pushes ok. You're nearly there. Just keep pushing when the Doctor says, and then you can rest." He tried his best to reassure her. He tried his best to calm her down and soothe her of some of the emotional pain she was going through, but he knew he couldn't do a damn thing for the physical pain she was enduring. And it was absolutely killing him to witness her go over and over this type of pain for the last twenty-four hours.

It was nearly over a day ago that Gabriella was emitted into Saint General Hospital. It was nearly over a day ago that she started to scream out in pain from her contractions. It was nearly twenty hours ago when she started to mumble to herself that she was going to be fine. That everything was ok. But then her contractions got more and more intense and the pain was eating away at her.

Troy didn't want to see her in that type of pain, but it had to be like that, didn't it? He kept questioning himself. He kept thinking he could have done something other than buy her flowers and a teddy bear from the shitty gift shop in the main entrance way, to make her feel better. But he couldn't exactly pull out their baby with ease. He couldn't exactly switch places with her and say "It's ok honey, I got it". He couldn't do a damn thing. And that's what killed him more and more.

He couldn't deny that she had the right to yell and scream at him for all the pain she was going through because of him, but he continued to sit for hours in awe as she just moaned and grunted in pain and not once have a go at him or blame him for all her pain. She was a trooper. She was strong. This was the woman he fell in love with when he was a young adolescent teenager. This was the woman that he married. This was the woman that he broke when she found him with another woman, in their home and in their bed. This was the woman that he was going to win back, no matter what, and live the life that they were meant to live, before he messed it up. The life that they dreamed and shared together, before he broke and destroyed all those dreams.

All of those thoughts of winning her back and living their life together again, came rushing back to him, when he heard the faint cry of their newborn baby.

Troy reluctantly turned his head away from the panting and heaving woman he was holding so tightly, to try and catch a glimpse of his son. He couldn't believe it. He had a son. The wide smile that erupted his face couldn't be erased. It would never leave his face. He was a Father now. He couldn't have been happier.

Gabriella heard the faint cry of the small body that she was desperately trying to push out of her tired and exhausted body. She could hear the Doctors rushing around and trying to do what they do best. She heard the comforting words that Troy was telling her over and over again. But all she wanted to do was sleep. She just wanted someone to finish the last of her delivery and to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

"Ok Gabriella. One last push. He's crowned now and all you have to do is one last push." Dr Jordan Allan had been with Gabriella every step of her pregnancy. At first she wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two new coming parents, but she had witnessed a lot of tears, tantrums, one-sided declarations of love and peaceful moments, but now was the time that she helped the weak woman in front of her, and deliver their baby. "Come on Gabriella. One more hard push. Ready? Now."

Gabriella tried to take in what her Doctor was ordering her to do, but her body was telling her something else. She couldn't push anymore. She couldn't go through the pain anymore. She wanted to give up. She wanted to go home. She wanted it all to just…stop.

"No. I can't. Troy can do it. Make Troy do it."

Troy covered his small chuckle with a worried expression. He had heard of delivery stories before, most of them where everything went accordingly well and fine. But only a few had he read or listened to where something goes wrong. He couldn't help but feel that something was going on with Gabriella. He wanted to help, he wanted to take it all away, but he had no idea how.

"She's not pushing Troy. Convince her to push. We need to get him out now." Troy looked between Dr Allan and Gabriella. He could see the determination and force on Dr Allan's face, but when he turned to see the Mother of his child, all he saw was pain and exhaustion. He quickly made the decision to get up and ease his way behind Gabriella and grabbed both of her hands in his and squeeze them.

"Come Brie. This our son. This is the moment we've been waiting for. To meet him. To welcome him into our lives, remember? I know you can do this baby." His mouth was so close to her ear, that he felt her shiver as soon as he whispered to her. He knew she could do this. He knew it. He just had to convince her that she could. "Come on baby. One more push and we can see who's eyes he has. Your's or mine. One. Last. Push."

Gabriella felt her eyes water with the salty tears once more and nodded her head in agreement. She slightly laughed when she remembered making a bet with Troy to see who their son took after. The Father or Mother.

"Ok." She was panting heavily and she knew she wanted this. She knew she could do this. As long as Troy was with her. She could do this. "Last one, right?"

"Last one." Troy kissed her temple and held tightly onto her hands. He listened as Dr Allan ordered Gabriella to push, and he felt like his hands were about to burst when she squeezed them so harshly, but he kept his game face on and squeezed back. He breathed with her, ignoring the comment she once made during a Lamaze class, that it was creepy and annoying.

He watched as she Dr Allan's face lit up with happiness and joy and heard the shrieking cry of their newborn son again. Troy watched in a daydream as he was lifted into the air and was introduced to himself and Gabriella. He laughed and let the tears of his happiness and relief wash over him.

Troy looked back down at Gabriella when he felt her heaving body lay back into his. He was so proud of her. He was so relieved. He was overjoyed with the fact that they now had a child. A son. A miracle that they both created and loved beyond anything.

"You did it Brie. You were so strong. I'm so proud of you." He gently whispered into her ear and felt her breathing starting to regulate into a soothing way again. "Congratulations baby. You did it. You're a Mom."

Gabriella gave a gentle laugh and snuggled back into the warmth of the Father of her child. "_We_ did it Troy. We did it." She felt him kiss her forehead and looked back up to him to see a bright twinkle in his eye. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you Brie. You've given me life. You've given me a child. I couldn't feel more happier than I do right now. I love you Gabriella. I really do." He brushed the wet and sweaty hair out of his face and went to kiss her temple again, but was shocked when she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you too."

It was the last thing she said or did before the overwhelming of sleep overtook her and everything faded to black.

* * *

There were no words for him to describe how he was feeling. Words, they didn't even matter to him. They meant so little at the time. The only thing that he thought or focused on was the tiny little human being that was wrapped up in a warm blue blanket and sleeping in a plastic crib.

Every thought escaped him. Every sound went unheard. Every person that passed him by or stood by him to admire their own bundle of joy, went unrecognized. Troy was in his own world. He just stood and stared at his son and felt immensely happy. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He couldn't not think about him. He couldn't stop for one second and not see how much of an amazing wonderment his son truly was. For three hours he had been in a dreamlike state. For three hours he had never felt this happy. For three hours, Troy Bolton had been a Father.

Troy was pulled out of this trance when a hand slapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned to see a shit eating grin on the beaming dark-skinned man. Troy had to laugh a little at how one small person could affect everyone in their life, in the biggest of ways.

"Congratulations man. You're a Daddy." Chad grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks man." Troy gave off his own smile and felt the overwhelming rush of happiness all over again. "I can't really believe it, but it's true. That little boy over there is my…he's my son Chad…my son." He gave a soft chuckle and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm a Dad."

Chad gazed at the man he once called his best friend and couldn't help but chuckle at his behaviour. He had no idea what he must be feeling, but he hoped he would experience one day with Sharpay. He wanted to look at someone the way Troy was looking at the, now, wiggling little boy and feel on top of the world. He wanted to be able to share that experience with the person he loved. He wanted it all.

Over the past several months, Troy and Chad had become somewhat tolerable towards each other again. In words, Chad had stopped wanting to punch Troy in the face relentlessly. Their relationship was a far cry from what it use to be, but they were both putting in the effort to be civil and cordially towards each other, for the sake of Gabriella and the baby. Chad was use to Troy being wherever Gabriella was. He was use to knowing that Troy would do anything for her. But he was use to that when they were happily married and Troy hadn't cheated on her. It was different now, and they both knew it.

"How's Gabi? I heard there were some complications. Everything ok?" Chad asked worringly.

Troy turned away from his son, and looked down to the ground. He shook his head as he tried to erase the images of Gabriella crying out in pain. Pain that he caused.

"It was horrible man. You hear these stories that it's not that bad, that yeah, there's the pain and the risk of complications, but you never think it could happen to you, you know?" Troy saw Chad slowly mod his head from the corner of his eye. "I just wish…seeing her like that…it killed me man. When I saw her crying and distraught over my betrayal, I thought I couldn't hurt her anymore than that…but seeing her in all that physical pain…I felt so hollow. And I couldn't do anything to help her. I couldn't…save her from that pain."

Chad placed a comforting squeeze on Troy's shoulder. "Look Troy. You can say and think all these things that will end up eating away at you, but the most important thing was that you were there. Some guys…they can't even make it on time for their child's birth. Hell, some guys don't even want to be there. But you did and you were." Troy numbly nodded his head in agreement with what Chad was saying. "You can beat yourself up about this all you want, but it's not going to do anything. It was Gabriella's choice not to go through with the epidural like she planned, and because of that, she felt the pain more. She wanted to go through realistically and naturally. And naturally…there's going to be a shit load of pain before it gets better. And now after all that, both Gabi and your little boy are healthy and ok."

"She blacked out Chad." Troy couldn't keep that to himself. It was too much of a reality to him. "I thought I lost her. I mean…we're not together, but…I could have lost her to death and not just in marriage."

Chad felt overwhelmed. Upon arrival he and Sharpay were met Gabriella and Troy's parents and were told of the complicated birth of baby Montez/Bolton. But no one told them she had blacked out.

"Just remember Troy…that she's ok. That your son is ok. You didn't lose her. She's still here. Gabi…she's a fighter. She pulls through everything. There was no way that she would leave you alone to raise your son. I don't think anyone would wish that upon the poor little bloke." Troy laughed at Chad's attempt to cheer him up and realized that he was right. He couldn't have lost Gabriella during the delivery of their son…but he didn't. And that just made him want to fight for them even more.

"Hey Bolton."

Troy and Chad turned to where the feminine voice called out from and both stared upon a bunch of overbearing balloons and a beaming Sharpay. She gracefully walked towards them, whilst also hitting numerous visitors, nurses or doctors with the pompous gift gesture.

"Congrads Troy. You're a Father. How does it feel?" Sharpay asked when she finally reached them and ignored the muttering of another passer-by who she had hit.

"It feels amazing Sharpay. Thanks for coming." Troy looked between Sharpay and Chad. "Both of you."

"Well I couldn't miss seeing my Godson for the first time. Could I?" Asked a grinning Chad.

It was announced to an unexpected Chad and Sharpay, that Troy and Gabriella wanted them as their son's Godparents. Both were overwhelmed with honour and emotion that Sharpay squealed out in excitement and Chad blamed his watery eyes on the non-existent dust in his eye.

"Well I appreciate it. Means a lot. I'm sure Brie appreciates it too." With the mention of her name, Troy quickly looked back to Sharpay who had a knowingly grin on her face.

"Yeah she's awake. She wants to see you. And him." She pointed towards the small baby that Troy had been staring at before and smiled when she caught a glimpse of his beautiful face. "Just a few hours old and I can see so much of you both in him. He's beautiful. Congrads again."

Troy beamed for the hundredth time that day at the compliment and looked back to his son. "To me…he looks more like Brie. Has her nose and ears. I hardly see myself in him. But you're right, he's beautiful. Just like his Mother."

Sharpay playfully rolled her eyes and nudged him with her arm. Although she couldn't feel what she once did towards him, she still acted and behaved appropriately and civilly towards him. "Save the mushy crap for Gabi. I think she needs it. She kept whinging about how crappy she looks. I kept telling her she looks fine and she has the right to feel like shit, I mean, she just pushed a watermelon out of a lemon sized hole."

Chad and Troy cringed at the Sharpay-like metaphor, but couldn't help but laugh at the same time.

"Alright. I'm gonna go check on her. Could you ask the nurse if she could bring him in about five minutes or so? I think he'd like to meet his Mother."

Due to the exhausting and painful birth of their son, Gabriella had spent the last three hours in recovery and hadn't had the chance to meet her baby boy yet. But now Troy couldn't wait to introduce Mother to son. He couldn't wait to see her smile the exact same way he was.

"Yeah, sure man. We'll be up soon."

Troy nodded his head in their direction and walked past Sharpay, but of course fell victim to getting hit in the head with the large balloons.

On his way towards Gabriella's hospital room, Troy couldn't help but think about his life and how happy he was. He couldn't for the life of him, believe that he could feel any happier. He was a Father to a beautiful baby boy. He had one of the most amazing woman on the planet bear his child into the world. Troy couldn't erase the euphoric smile that was upon his face.

Troy finally reached Gabriella's room door and felt a wave of nerves wash over him. He hadn't felt this nervous since their first date. Their fist kiss. Their fist time. Or their wedding day. Such an eventful day brought such old and new feelings to him. He wanted to be able to rush into her room and bring her into his arms. But he knew that he no longer had the right to do that. She was no longer his to call wife or his.

Troy knocked on the door softly, just in case she had fallen asleep again and slowly opened the door. To his surprise and relief he saw that she was awake and that her glowing face had more colour to it, then it did before. Her skin was back to its tanned colour and no longer drenched in sweat or pale white. She looked exuberated and no longer tired or on the verge of passing out. The three hours of sleep did her some good.

"Hey." Troy softly walked towards her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled back and watched as she gently smiled up to him. "How you doing? Feeling any better?"

When Gabriella had heard the small knock on her door, she knew exactly who it was going to be. She had waited for him for the past half hour. At first she was worried and dreaded seeing him, after he saw her at her worst. But after much assurance from Sharpay and her Mother, she couldn't wait to see him. She wouldn't believe over five months ago that she could feel excited to see the man that she loved and had cheated on her, but with the re-growing of their friendship, she couldn't help but feel like apart of them were their old selves. That maybe, they didn't have to become that bitter and resentful couple of ex's who fight and hate each other. Maybe, she could learn to trust him again.

"Hey. I'm doing ok. Well…what can be expected after having to push a baby out of my vagina." Gabriella shared a pleasant smile with Troy while he laughed at her joking behaviour, before her serious and firm face startled Troy.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Troy grabbed her hand that was so much smaller than his, and yet, it fit perfectly into his.

"Everything's fine…it's just. Before…when…we…"

Troy brushed his fingers along her hand and showed her that he was there. That it was ok to say whatever was on her mind. "When what Brie?" He asked softly.

"Well…before my water broke and during the delivery. You and I…we…I…kissed you." Gabriella felt the wave of heat rush to her face. She hadn't blushed in a really long time, and she cursed herself for acting like a fourteen year old girl.

Troy gave a soft chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. "I know. Do you…do you regret it or…wish you hadn't?"

Gabriella gave a small shrug and was about to tell him what she was thinking during both times, but she couldn't. She had no idea what she was feeling. Not only was she in so much pain during the second kiss, but she could hardly remember what was going on around her. But with the first kiss, all she wanted was to feel him around her. To feel his arms hold her and love her. In that brisk moment of time, she wanted her husband back.

"I don't regret it Troy. But…you and I…we both know that…that it can't happen again. I was just…" Gabriella gave herself a moment to breath and shake her head at her actions. "I admit that I wanted to. I'm not going to blame it on hormones. I wanted to kiss you. I always want to kiss you Troy. You're…Troy. My husband. The guy that I married and was in love with. But…you broke my heart and fell in love with another woman…I…that's not something I can forget or let go. I want to be able to hold you again Troy and say that I love you, but…"

Troy squeezed her hand when he saw her struggle with her words. He knew they couldn't ever be back to the way they were. He knew that, and yet, that's all he wished and prayed for.

"Hey. It's ok Brie…I get it. I hurt you and…now…we're just parents to one amazing looking baby. I know you may never look at me or trust me in the same way again…but…as long as you know that I will never love anyone like I love you. What happened…was a mistake. And I lost you as the result. I never, not for one moment, thought that I could have you and her forever. I just didn't think it all through. I just…didn't think…at all."

"Troy we can go around in circles with this conversation. I know you're sorry. And a part of me forgives you. But a major part is still hurt and reluctant to start anything with you. All I want is for us to be able to be like we've been the last few months. There for each other. I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me."

"Always." Troy didn't hesitate to announce how much he would be there for her. He didn't want to play games with her and he didn't want to see her hurt anymore because of him. He wanted to see the smile she wore everyday before she found him in bed with another woman. He wanted to hear her laugh, her real laugh. Whatever she was giving him, he was going to happily take. "I love you Gabriella. And I know my actions before didn't really show you that, but I do. I love you. And…I'm not going to make this hard…well, harder, for you than it already is. I'm going to be here all the time. For you…and for Toby."

Gabriella's whole face lit up in a bright smile when Troy slipped the name of their son. For months they couldn't figure out a name, and they knew time was coming up short. But then finally, Gabriella had heard the name when she was in the car one day and was listening to an old jazz channel. When she mentioned the name to Troy, he was a little reluctant. He still liked the name Benjamin. That was until Gabriella pointed out that his initials would have been 'BJ', seeing as they were going to have Jack, as the second name, after Troy's Father. When Jack was told, he was over the moon. There was nothing that stopped him from smiling for weeks.

When Troy pouted and told Gabriella she had a dirty mind, he came to the realization that he indeed enjoy the name Toby.

"Where is he? I can I can see him yet?" Gabriella had woken up to an immense feeling of pain, but she ignored it as much as she could, just so she could see her baby.

Before Troy could tell her their son was on his way, there was a knock on the door and then a blur of unruly bunch of brown hair. Troy watched happily as Gabriella's whole face beamed in excitement and wonderment. He watched in awe as she was carefully handed their son and placed him in the comfort of her arms. To Troy, Gabriella had never seemed as beautiful as she did right now. She was holding their son. He couldn't have felt more over the moon than he did right now.

Gabriella looked down at the small bundle in her arms. She had never felt this happy or at peace before. Her emotions were all over the place. She felt excited, nervous and overwhelmed all at the same time. This was their son. Their son! She never thought she could feel like this.

That was until Gabriella gave a small gasp out loud when her small baby boy slowly blinked open his eyelids and displayed the brightest and bluest eyes she had ever seen. Even more bluer than Troy's, something she believed was impossible.

"Oh my gosh. Troy. Look at his eyes. They're so…so beautiful." She briefly looked away from her wiggling son and smiled up at Troy, who was grinning back at her. "Thank you."

"Thank me? Why on earth are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. Look what you've given us Brie. Look at him. He's ours." Troy looked down at his son and gently stroked his warm small cheek. "Like I said Brie…thank you."

Gabriella gave a small giggle and almost smacked herself for sounding like a little girl. She smiled once more at Troy and gazed back down at the child that she would forever call hers and love and cherish with her whole heart, no matter what.

"Hey there baby boy. I'm your Mummy. And this lunkhead here," Gabriella gave a swift flick off her head to the side where Troy was chuckling. "well he's your Daddy. And you're our beautiful baby. Our beautiful…Toby Bolton."

Troy couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. And he couldn't stop his heart from beating a thousand beats per second. Toby Bolton. She couldn't be serious, could she? After all he had put her through, she was giving him his last name?

"Brie? Gabriella…are you sure? I mean…we're close to getting divorced and we agreed that he'll be living with you most of the time. I mean it only makes sense that he has your last name. I mean as touching as it is-" Troy was shushed by the touch of Gabriella's finger upon his lips.

"I mean it Troy. He's your son. He has the right to have his true name." Gabriella couldn't help the smile upon her face when she saw Troy give off a goofy grin. "Now…say hello to your son Troy." Gabriella smiled once more and looked down at her son whilst taking one of Troy's hands with hers.

Troy squeezed her hand and picked it up to give a kiss to the back of her hand. "Thank you Gabriella. You've made me the happiest person on the planet." He gazed down at their small baby boy and memorized every little detail about him. The way his already soft hair was sticking up in many directions. The way his little nose looked exactly like Gabriella's. The way he would constantly blink open his little eyelids and show off his bright blue eyes.

This was his life from now on. The small baby in his Gabriella's arms. And the beautiful brunette who gave their son life. These two people were the most important things in his life from now on. And forever.

* * *

**  
Hey guys, thanks so much for sticking with the story still. I'm the worst I know. But I graduated a little while ago and have been trying to get a job anywhere. And hopefully I get this job that will make me move away from home and across the country. Anyone who reads this and are from Australia, will know how much of a big change from living in Newcastle (Sydney), to moving to a small Island near Darwin. But I hope I get it. But don't worry, if I get it (fingers crossed) I will still continue to write. Thanks guys and I hope you're all well. Everyone like the name Toby? Took me a very, very, very, very long time to find a decent name. Hope you enjoy it. Cheers. **


	15. Author's Note Important

_Author's Note- I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. This is my own plot.  
_

**Hey Guys,**

I know, I know, I shouldnt be doing this, but I am. No- this isnt a note to tell you this is a hiatus or anything. Just a note to inform you that my lack of update is because my stupid, unfair, cruel, life, made my laptop crash on me. I cried for hours. Seriously. My friends now think Im a little weird and My Mother just laughed and called me a drama queen.

But I was able to take it to a Computer-Doctor-Gods-People to save the stuff I asked them to save, and my files with all my stories in them, was the first thing I said. And then all my college assignments and photos and stuff.

I bought a new laptop on the weekend, its fancy and I feel like I cant touch it too much, or I will break this one too, but Im getting use to it, and the files that I asked to be saved, are hopefully being transferred to it, **RIGHT NOW! **Hopefully.

Im praying to God, Buddha, Gandi, the Easter Bunny...**ZAC EFRON**, that my files were saved and everything works. Otherwise, Im just going to give up on life. I cant live in a world where a whole year's of hard work went all away and can never be brought back. Probably could, but there will be hell to pay.

So within some time, maybe next weekend, Ill be able to update and post the next chapter.

And thank you for the people who PM'd or commented their congrads or good luck for me on the job, I think it may have worked. They rang today and told me they really needed me and that they want me as soon as I finish my last assignments and prac. **So fingers crossed.** :D

Ok, so, sorry for not updating, but hopefully you understand and the next chapter will be up soon. And just another note, anyone who has been wondering about** 'Strength of a Heart'**, I will update that too. I was literally writting that chapter when my computer went all stupid and cruel to me.

**Love. Cheers guys.  
**


End file.
